Sweet Union
by crazygurl12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha knows how precious his new life is.  After the 4th Shinobi war, dangers still threatens his new family.  Sasuke will do anything to keep Hinata and his son safe.  He will protect his most cherished people from his enemies past or present.
1. Chapter 1

_I love NaruHina…and I'm happy that the pair is now Canon, but I can't deny that I also love to Ship SasuHIna because come on! They are also perfect for each other. They are just oozing with chemistry and I'm a bit sad that they never really have the chance to interact in the main Naruto series._

_So I am making this one shot…If Sasuke and Hinata ended up falling for each other and became a married couple…Hope you enjoy! If I received a lot of follows, I might even consider this one shot to be a long story._

_Btw…In this story, Sasuke is twenty six while Hinata is twenty five years old._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter One

Inside the huge Uchiha compound, a small dark haired toddler of four years was playing with wooden animal carvings in front of the main house. The place that used to be a ghost town in the past years was now restored into a simple yet beautiful home. In front of the main house, there were gardens with beautiful exotic plants that give the feeling of liveliness and life. Beside it, a small manmade pond was located where Koi fishes swam freely. It was a relaxing finishing touch—covering the bad memories that once haunted this area.

As the young child plays with his toys—which garnered his full attention—a tall, lean Anbu landed right behind him. The nin was wearing a dog-like wooden mask, covering his full facial features from view. As the child remains oblivious, the Anbu kneeled and poke the child in the head with his forefinger.

The young boy wheeled around and his eyes widened, not in fear but with glee. Dropping the handmade toys, he opened his arms wide and smiled. "O…Oto…Otou-san!" The child stuttered. ""Otou-san!"

Sasuke removed his mark, drop it on the ground and took the young child in his arms. The boy has black eyes—something that he got from him. Sighing, he looked at his son. "Itachi…you're stuttering again. You really got that from your mother…"

There was a small giggle from the house and Sasuke turned his head just in time to see his wife emerged from the door. She was wearing a blue dress that stops to her ankles. Her vibrant blue hair tied into a ponytail which garnered a frown from him. He always prefers it loose and flowing.

"He's still young. He can get over that stuttering problem." Hinata gave her husband a soft smile as she made her way to her two men. Kneeling beside them, she patted the boy fondly. "Right Itachi?"

"Hai…K-Kaa-san." The boy answered back, clinging to his father like Sasuke was his only support.

The Anbu smirked. "Nice seeing you too…"

"Sasu…"

"Is that how you greet your husband after he was away for two months?" Sasuke glared at his wife who only giggled at his subtle display of annoyance. However, his sulking mood was relieved after his wife pulled his head down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you made it back safely…" Hinata said genuinely. "You don't know how worried I am—"she was not able to finish her words though, for he pulled her to him and kissed her again—this time, a little deeper. Between them, young Itachi squirmed and pushed.

"G-Gross!" The young child managed to say as he pushed at his Otou-san's chest. "Let m-me out!"

Itachi's efforts made his parents stop their intimacy and laughed at the face their son was making. Shaking his head, Sasuke picked up the young boy with one hand while the other was holding Hinata's. "Why don't we get inside the house…I'm hungry."

"I'll prepare us snacks." Hinata raised an eyebrow at her son. Looking at Sasuke and Itachi, she realized how similar they look. The boy has the same eyes as his father—which may also posses the sharingan—and his facial structures. Itachi's hair was also dark. The only thing that the child got from her was the soft expression and pale, white skin.

"K-Kaa-san…I want ramen, dattebayo!" Itachi said, making his father stop and stare at the mother who was looking rather guilty. "Dattebayo!" Little Itachi repeated again.

"What…" Sasuke's cheek twitched. After recovering from his stunned surprise, he glared at his wife. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan decided to come by yesterday…and days ago, Naruto took Itachi with him for the whole day…He wants our son to play with little Sakuru…" Sakuru was Naruto and Sakura' daughter who was the same age as Itachi. "Itachi may have picked the phrase—"

"You left our son with that Dobe?"

"Sasu…Naruto's your bestfriend…and should you not speak like that to the future Hokage? Kakashi-sensei will be stepping down from the Kage positon a few months from now you know."

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata…Naruto is my best friend…I know. But you know how he is…Do you want our son to learn the sexy shadow clone jutsu before he could even stop stuttering?"

Hinata smiled. "Sasu…don't be like that. Come…give me Itachi. I know you're tired."

**-o-**

Sasuke stared at his wife as she fixed their bed. He was wiping his wet hair for he just came out of the shower. Itachi was asleep inside his room with a nanny and the night was relaxingly quiet. He observed as Hinata fluffed the pillows and his eyes laded on her hips…

Hell…he missed his woman.

Standing up from the chair, he dropped the towel on the floor and walk towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as she gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. Her back was to him so he lowered his head down and began to kiss her neck.

"Sasu…"

"I miss you." He felt his wife shiver beneath his lips and it only sent some sort of excitement in his body. "Glad that Itachi is quite behaved tonight…sometimes, I can't help but be jealous of my own son…taking all your time."

"Big baby." Hinata giggled. "Sasu…Ah…" Hinata's soft laughter died in her lips as she felt her husband bit her ear playfully. Sasuke's hands began to roam her sides, and she can't help but close her eyes.

"I think I might give Itachi's wish a try tonight." Sasuke murmured.

"What wish?"

"A younger sibling…" Sasuke pushed Hinata down on the soft bed. There was that rosy tint on her cheeks that he loved so much. Even if they were already married, his little wife was still very modest. She would always look so embarrassed every time they made intimate contact.

He loved that about her.

Hinata saw her husband remove the white towel that was wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet so water droplets began to fall on her cheek and forehead as he hovered above her. Looking away, she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Ever so modest…" Sasuke chuckled as he began to make light feathery kissed on the woman's neck while his hands began to unbutton her night gown. Good thing it was an easy garment to take off. Leaving her neck, Sasuke decided that he could taste her lips instead.

"Sasu…" Hinata gasped in between breaths. Sasuke's hands were too naughty…and her body was responding on the small teases that her husband was doing. She felt his naked form on top of her, and his cool skin sent shivers down her spine.

"I miss you…I'm so glad you gave a once rogue Shinobi a chance to have a happy life…to feel the feeling of being loved unconditionally…" She heard him whisper on her ear.

Hinata smiled. "I love you Sasu…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here's my oneshot! I'm planning to add a few chapters…just to make things interesting…but please…let me know what you think! Also…I'm planning to add lemons. Are you okay with that?_

_Dattebayo!_

_-crazygurl12_


	2. Chapter 2

_I suck at past and present tenses…(English is not my first language…)_

_You will see (f) marks on every beginning and end of a flashback…just so readers won't be confused. It would also be written in italics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for the characters of my own design. Credits belong to Kishimoto-sama._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Two

Hinata opened her eyes just in time for her to be engulfed in a bear hug from her still sleepy husband. Squinting as the sun's light hit her squarely on the eyes, she yawned—burying her face on Sasuke's bare chest. "Ohayo…"

"Hn." Sasuke let his fingers ran on Hinata's bare back. He can feel her naked form under the sheets and he likes the warmth of her small body next to him. "Any plans for today?"

"I have to train with my students today…" Hinata murmured, closing her eyes again. "You?"

"Right…you're the new team eight jounin instructor…I have to see Dobe. We need to discuss a lot of things." With a groan, the dark haired Anbu removed his arms around his wife and raised himself up. His head was still a little fuzzy and his eyes felt raw, he knew it was because he did not get enough sleep last night—well, both of them did not get enough sleep.

The memory from last night made the sharingan user grin.

Hinata pulled the covers up to her chest in order to cover her nudity. She saw Sasuke's sheepish grin and she can't help but smile herself. "You're smiling…that's rare."

"Well I had sex with my wife." He replied simply, making her blush a deep rosy tint. When he saw her frown, he gave her a pat on the head. "I have to go now…You know how loud Naruto is when you keep him waiting…I'll use the shower first?"

"Hai…Meet me in the kitchen before you go."

"Hn."

Hinata watched as Sasuke picked up his towel on the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Shaking her head, her thoughts drifted back when Sasuke asked for her hand in marriage in front of her teammates and family. It was one hell of a moment…She honestly doesn't know if it was something to be laughed about or something to be remembered as a near death experience.

His proposal came out of nowhere and she it honestly did not dawned on her until Kiba began to yell something about crazy Uchiha's and when her cousin Neji started performing some sort of gentle fist stance. She even remembered Shino muttering something about killing someone by the use of poisonous bugs.

It was memorable.

Hinata seated herself as she stretched her upper half with another yawn. Grabbing her nightgown on the wooden floor, she put it on herself and hurried out of the room. She has to prepare breakfast…or at least give Sasuke something to eat on his way to see Naruto. They have a few servants helping her with chores and a nanny that watches over Itachi—but she always prefers to be a hands-on wife and mother as long as she was able.

(f) _"You got to be kidding me." Kiba growled, baring his sharp canines. "If this is some kind of joke Sasuke…I swear…"_

"_Byakugan!" Neji yelled then planted his feet firmly on the ground as he began to start a rotation. If Tenten did not stopped him by pulling his hair, Hinata wondered what might happen if he attacked Sasuke—who by the way just remained impassive to the people around him for his midnight dark eyes was only glued on her._

"_So what Hinata?" Sasuke asked again. "I am asking you if you want to marry me."_

_Her heart started to pound. She was twenty-three; Sasuke was twenty-four years old. Her father might say that she's already on a marriageable age but… this Uchiha just caught her unexpectedly. Beside Hinata, Shino started to shift his weight into one foot and then to the other—something that he has never done before. "I have a few poisonous bugs here somewhere…"_

"_Hinata-sama!" Neji called as he was being dragged by Tenten away. "Don't make a harsh decision! Hinata-sama!"_ (f)

Sasuke can smell the delicious scent of food as he made his way to the kitchen. Dropping his towel on the basket behind the door, he saw Hinata wrapping a bento box with a white cloth. On the table behind his wife, little Itachi was eating some sort of gruel. When the young boy saw him, he smiled—the very same smile as her mother.

"O-Otou-san…let's eat."

"You continue eating…Otou-san has to go see your uncle Naruto." Sasuke said just as Hinata wheeled around to face him and give him a bento. "What's this?"

"It's breakfast. Eat it with Naruto-kun…he likes my tempura." Hinata answered. "And you have to share…the last time I packed you a bento Naruto said you did not even give him a bite…and I packed for the two of you."

"It's not my fault his wife's cooking is gross."

"Sasu…"

Itachi giggled. "Auntie Sakura doesn't k-know h-how to cook…dattebayo!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Hinata sighed. Sometimes, her husband is more hardheaded than their three year-old son. "I got to go." The sharingan user said rather gruffly. Pulling her arm, he gave her a big smack on the lips.

"Yuck." They heard Itachi grumble as he buried his face into his hands.

-o-

Naruto's eyes shifted to Sasuke's bento box and to the one that he was holding. The Uchiha was eating silently; savoring the awesome food his wife prepared. It made the Uzumaki swallow his own saliva. Looking down on his packed breakfast, which Sakura hersel cooked, he can't help but grimace.

Compared to Sasuke's restaurant quality food, his food looks like it was made with killer intent. Sakura may be a lot of things…but cooking is really not her forte. "Teme…" He smiled sheepishly. "Is that tempura I smell?"

"Hn."

"C-can I have some?"

"No."

"Eh? Come on Sasuke! I know Hinata-chan won't make bento without making some for me." The future Hokage whined. "I'll report you later…I swear dattebayo!"

Naruto's last catch phrase made a vein popped on the side of Sasuke's forehead. Rubbing his temple, he passed the bento to Naruto with a resigned sigh. "Here. Just shut up and eat."

As the two men were eating breakfast, the door of the Hokage office swung open and Hatake Kakasi entered, hands on his pocket and a wrinkled smile on his covered face. "Yo. Sorry I'm late."

Naruto shook his head. "We know you're always late. That's why we brought breakfast so that we can eat." Stuffing his mouth with more food, the Uzumaki swallowed. "Why did you call us Kakashi-sensei? Teme just arrived from his two month long mission…wasn't he supposed to be resting or having a day off?"

"I know….but something important came up and I need you two." The Hatake seated himself on top of the desk. "I have an S-class mission and it's for you to take if you want it."

**-o-o-o-**

_I never knew writing a married SasuHina fic was so much fun! This is just a quickie update since I have classes today…oh, and to that one request about writing a flashback about SasuHina's wedding night? Yeah…I might write one…now that a reader mentioned it._

_I'll let you know if I want to make this story longer in the next chapter. (Since the followers keeps adding up…)_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please excuse the errors. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Three

(f) "_Shit." Sasuke started to run when he felt the rain began to start. He was about to go to the training grounds but decided that it was no use since all he was going to get was mud. Wheeling to his side, he did a double turn and chose to use a shortcut by using the small dirt path that leads to the forest._

_As he weaved in and out of the trees, he grimaced at how rare missions are given to him. It's been a year now since he returned inside Konoha's territory—abandoning all of his revenge-driven plans after finally knowing the truth about his older brother—but some of the people are still suspicious about him._

_He could feel it…though he can't blame them. He was personally accounted for half of the messy and bloody things that happened in the Shinobi world…_

_As his thoughts drifted elsewhere, Sasuke heard a muffled sob. He halted, and then looked around to see where the sound came from. The rain was starting to get stronger too, drenching his clothing._

_Then he saw it._

_A crumpled form lying on the wet ground. Judging by the small frame, he knew that it was a girl. With a few long leaps, he covered their distance and kneeled on the ground to see what's wrong with her. Her face was hidden from his view so he slowly turned her head to his scrutinizing glare._

_Sasuke's curious look was replaced with a stunned expression_

_It was Hyuga Hinata…_

_He knew this girl, but never really talked to her before. She was the most shy and the most silent classmate he knew. She even remembered her to be the girl who always follows Naruto around when they were still genins—but he never saw her do that now._

_The girl groaned and opened her eyes. Just like him, she was drenched too. Studying her appearance; he noticed that her knuckles were bloody and badly bruised. Raising his head up a little, he saw that some of the trees around them have peeled barks._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…?" He heard her murmur as her cloudy white eyes stared against black._

"_Were you practicing Taijutsu?" He asked her._

"_H-hai…"_

"_And crying at the same time?" He asked her again, noticing the red skin around her eyes. What's the problem with this girl? With a subtle smirk, he helped her up to her feet—only for her to stumble again and collapsed against him, staining his clothes with dirt in the process._

_Now he's not just wet…he was also muddy._

"_G-Gomenasai..." Hinata muttered as she realized that what she did was very foolish. Her father—the Hyuga clan head—just scolded and told her that she was weak. It was not actually a rare occurrence but when he said about her being a useless burden…_

_She left the Hyuga compound with tears stinging her eyes. After stopping on a small clearing inside the forest, she began to punch the trees around her without even bothering to protect her knuckles with chakra._

_She wanted to feel the pain._

"_Don't mention it." The Uchiha grumbled as he helped her to stand beside him then slung her across his back like she was the most lightweight cargo. Wrapping her arms around his neck for support, Hinata winced when he leaped back to the trees._

_Sasuke could feel the girl shake. Seconds later, she started to sob._

"_J-just leave me outside the forest…I-I'll be fine." She said between sobs. "Arigatou for the help…and I am so sorry for t-the trouble…"_

"_It's raining…and leaving you outside the forest? I don't think so."_

"_I'm going t-to be fine. Really."_

"_Do you think I'm stupid? " Sasuke asked, annoyed. She was crying for heaven's sake…not to mention that she can't even stand by herself without falling face first into the ground._

"_But—"_

"_Just shut up. I'll bring you back home."_

_Upon hearing the word home, Hinata panicked. She doesn't want to go home right now… She has to be dragged first. Going back in her state—weak and crying—would only prove that her father was right about her. She doesn't want to see the disappointed expression on his face again as he compares her to Hanabi, her genius younger sister._

"_No!" Hinata said firmly as she started to wiggle herself free. Suddenly, she let go of Sasuke's neck and she felt the air whooped past her as she fell. It was actually a desperate attempt but Hinata has no choice. She knew Sasuke was going to bring her back. Closing her eyes as she prepared for the impact, Hinata wondered if her foolish attempt of escape will kill her…_

_Fortunately, the impact did not come for she was suddenly grabbed in mid-air. Hinata's breath was knocked out of her lungs as Sasuke enclosed her in his arms. A few seconds before they both hit the ground, the Uchiha shifted her so that she was on top of him—making his body a makeshift cushion._

_Sasuke groaned when his back hit the muddy ground._

_Hinata's eyes went wide. She was frozen on top of the young man who saved her. Slowly recovering from the surprise, she shakily removed herself on top of him—her heart was beating like crazy._

_She was not only a weakling…she's a troublemaker._

"_Gomenasai…"_

"_I never knew you were crazy…" Sasuke muttered as he covered his face with an arm. The rain was getting stronger and it was painful for his eyes. What a lucky day…_

"_Gomen…"_

"_You really have a lot of making up to do Hyuga…a lot."_(f)

Hinata knew something was wrong the moment she saw her husband's face. His eyes were tense and his mouth set into a thin line. She was training her team eight students when Sasuke passed by with Naruto. He was not even looking at her. Politely excusing herself from her students, Hinata called his name. He and Naruto both stopped.

"Hinata-chan…training the new team eight eh? I heard that Asuma sensei's son is on your team?" Naruto grinned. "How is he?"

She smiled at her former crush. "He is actually very skilled Naruto-kun…He got Asuma's strength and Kurenai-sensei's wit….He's going to be great."

"Hinata…" Sasuke looked at his wife. "We still have something to do…I'll see you later."

"Oh…R-right." Hinata can't help but frown. "See you later then Sasu…Naruto-kun."

Later that night, Sasuke was not able to eat dinner with them. Hinata guessed that he was still with Naruto. Maybe they still have a lot of things to discuss…

"Kaa-san…" Itachi said, watching his mother fix his bed. "Where's Otou-san?"

"He's not here yet…" Hinata spread the covers up to the little's boy's chin. "Now…you must sleep early if you want to play with Sakuru tomorrow…You need lots of energy…besides, you also want to visit your grandpa right?"

"B-but I want to wait for Otou-san…" Little Itachi protested and his forehead creased. Every time he makes faces like this one, Hinata can't help but smile. Itachi may be young…but most of his actions were mature for his age. "I w-want Otou-s-san to tuck me to bed."

"Your father is still with your uncle Naruto…" Giving her son a pat on the head, she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry; I'll wait for him in your place alright?"

When the child closed his eyes, Hinata turned the lights off and proceeded to her room. It was not the first time that Sasuke was late in coming home, he was an Anbu…and being summoned or ordered about is normal for him. The only thing that bothers her was Sasuke's expression when she saw him earlier…

Her husband was distracted…and it was rare to see him like that. With a sign, Hinata gently pushed the door open. She's tired, and she wanted to rest. When she flicked the lights on, she blinked at the unexpected thing she saw inside her room.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed.

"Sasu…" Hinata frowned and then her gaze shifted to the now open window. So that's why she did not see him come in. "Ano…how long have you been here?" She walked towards him.

"Not long…"

"Did you have dinner with Naruto-kun?"

"I didn't." Her husband answered.

"I'll get you some food then." She said simply. Even though she was curious and a little bit worried—for she can feel that something was up—she swallowed all her questions and pretend that she was not suspicious of anything. In their years together as husband and wife, she has learned not to ask questions. He was an Anbu…and their missions are so secretive and important that they were ordered not to share any information even to their family—and besides, she trusts him.

"Hinata…" Sasuke grabbed her arm before she could leave and she looked at him curiously. Looking down on his wife, his face softened.

"H-hai?"

Uchiha Sasuke lowered his head down.

Hinata closed her eyes when their lips met. She felt Sasuke's arm encircled her waist and his lips savored her own with need. When the kiss ended, Hinata touched her husband's cheek and she can't help but be worried again. "Sasu…"

Sasuke though, plastered a faint smile on his face. "I'm hungry...let's go the kitchen?"

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter._

_Please review… I would be so happy if you do._

_-crazygurl12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow…I'm so glad that the followers are adding up. It always makes me feel good and wants to write more…Thank you very much dear SasuHina shippers for the kind reviews…and I have to warn you that there might be times when my grammar is a little off…English is not my first language but I am trying my very best to make the story interesting._

_Btw…Please check my other fanfics. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Four

(f) _Sasuke closed his eyes._

_It was already morning and he was still feeling very tired—he has no plans to get up from his bed anytime soon. He just got off from a mission with Naruto and Kiba—and being drag into a team with two of the loudest mouth's in Konoha just made everything more tiresome. It's already hard to deal with Naruto alone, and if you add a very hotheaded and hasty Inuzuka—It was hell._

_Not to mention that he was feeling irritated even before the mission begun. It was because his back was still sore from the long drop when he rescued the Hyuga girl. His chest and abdominal area hurts a bit too…since she landed on top of him when they hit the ground._

_It was his day off…and he knew that nothing could tear him away from the comforting warmth of his mattress, Good thing his apartment—_

_Tap…Tap…Tap. There was a knock. _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

_The tapping sound was gentle, but in Sasuke's mind…it was like listening to a drum roll—the most irritating drum roll he ever heard in his entire life._

_He remained on the bed._

_The knocking continued._

_With a look that could melt iron and glass, the Uchiha rose from the bed and walked to the door. Mentally telling himself to cool his temper, he pulled the door open with a flourish. "What?" Sasuke almost growled, focusing his eyes on whoever that dares to intrude his resting time._

_Hinata squeaked when she saw a half naked Uchiha in front of her. He was wearing black cropped pants but his upper half was bare. She was so bewildered that she dropped the small basket on her hands. Muttering an apology, she bent down to pick it up. "Go-Gomenasai…Gomen…"_

_Sasuke watched as the Hyuga—the reason for his physical pain—tries to compose herself before looking up to him again. Her cheeks were bright red."I...came h-h—"_

"_If you wanted to say something, spit it out." He told her. He doesn't have time for this…He needs to rest so that he could get back on his Anbu duties._

"_I came here to bring y-you this. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you…Sasuke-kun." She thrust the basket into him. "Gomenasai…and Arigatou for saving me from my s-stupidity the other day."_

_Hinata turned her back to him and ran like hell was after her—leaving a mild scent of lilacs. Sasuke however has his eyes glued to the small basket that he was holding. Closing the door, he returned to his bed and sat down._

_That girl was weird…_

_Removing the white clothe that serves as a cover, he found out that there's a small jar with gooey concoction inside. Wondering if it's some sort of poison, he read the small label attached:_

_Hinata's homemade healing salve._

_Aside from the small jar, he also found a small bento box. When he took the lid off, he was hit with the delicious smell of food. Inspecting it carefully, he saw that the bento was composed of rice balls, fried shrimp, sushi, and beef._

_Yep…he was right. That girl was weird. _(f)

Neji took the young boy in his arms and hoisted him up high. The boy shrieked in glee as he waived his hands into the air. "U-Ucle Neji…Higher!"

Hinata watched as her Nii-san and Itachi play with each other while she was sitting on the porch with her father and sister. As one of the servants began to serve them tea, she noticed that her father was looking at her intently. "Otou-sama…what's wrong?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Nothing…I am just wondering if my grandson only has the Sharingan."

"We can't really tell yet. Itachi's very young…" Hinata answered, A little surprise that her father would bring this up when they were on a family visit. She was hoping that conversations like this would stay behind walls and offices—not on personal and familial meetings. "He was not able to activate his sharingan yet…so no one knows."

"Hn. It would be great to see what the combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan might do." Hiashi said nonchalantly as he passed her the cup. "Too bad if Itachi only has the sharingan…"

Hinata pressed her lips together.

"So Sasuke-Niisan did not come with you Hina-Ne?" Hanabi asked, diverting the conversation into a more 'familial' topic. She can see the faint disappointment on her older sister's eyes and she knew that Hinata was expecting something more of those warm conversations families always shared. "So how's his mission?"

"He has a lot of work to cover since his mission took him two months… so he may be a little busy this week."

Hiashi smirked. "Even if your husband is not busy…He will never honor tea invitations such as these. Uchiha's…being arrogant is in their blood."

"Your grandson is an Uchiha…" Hinata pointed out softly.

"Well, you two always end up arguing with each other even in the smallest of things Otou-sama." Hanabi said. In truth, she really likes her sister's husband. He is frank he also doesn't hold back in his opinions—which always makes Hiashi pissed. "So it's quite understandable if he doesn't want to join you…I mean us."

A few hours later, Hinata found herself saying goodbye to her cousin who insisted that he walked with her until she reached the Uzumaki's residence. She and Sakura decided a few days ago to let the children play together while they share a few conversations. Fortunately, they have the same day off.

"Arigatou Nii-san." Hinata gave Neji's hand a squeeze. "Tell Tenten I said hi…and congratulations for the baby."

"Hai…I need to get going now Hinata-sama." Neji kneeled and removed the child that was perched on the back of his neck. "Goodbye Itachi."

"Goodbye Uncle N-Neji…" The child waved his small hands as one of his favorite person in the world turned to leave. Aside from his Uncle Kiba and Uncle Shino…Neji was one of the few people Itachi really looks up and adore—not to mention that the Hyuga prodigy loves to spoil him rotten.

"Itachi!" A small squeal came from inside the house and a small pink haired girl—the same age as Itachi's—came running out of the door. The young girl has whiskers on her cheeks and her eyes were the beautiful color of blue—something that the child got from her father.

"Hi Sakuru-chan." Hinata smiled. "Where's you Kaa-san?

"Inside." The girl answered as she grabbed Itachi by the collar and began to pull him off from his mother. Itachi looks like he was clinging on Hinata's waist for dear life. However, young Sakuru was very strong for her age, and she easily yanked Sasuke's mini-me without effort.

"S-Sakuru….don't pull me."

"Nah."

"S-Sakuru!"

Hinata giggled as she saw Sakura—with her bulging stomach— emerged from the house and gave her huge grin. "Yokata…I though you won't make it."

**-o-o-o-**

"Teme…You really need to decide now. I told you this because your Hinata-chan's husband, but don't you think she needs to know before you…uhm…decide for her?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry…but as the future Hokage, I also need to make peace with the other villages…I need to help them if they are in need. That's the purpose of the Shinobi village alliance right?"

The Uchiha looked at his best friend in the eyes. "No…I won't allow Hinata to be in this kind of mess."

"Teme…Your wife is a kunoichi…and a proud one at that."

"If it was Sakura…are you going to allow it Naruto?"

"Yes. I knew she can do it…"

"Hinata is not as firm and strong as Sakura in terms of skill." Sasuke clenched his hands into fist. Rising up from his chair, he turned his back on his best friend. "I can do nothing if you give an order about it, since Kakashi already put you in charge... And as your personal Anbu guard, it's my duty to always follow your orders without question…but as your closest friend, I implore on you for the sake of my wife…and for my son as well—"

"Teme…"

"Don't take away something that is very important for me…I already lost too much."

Not even bothering to give Naruto a glance, he walked out of the Hokage tower. If Naruto would consider his action as an insult, he doesn't and will never give a shit. The Uzumaki may be one with the highest power right now but he was just being protective of his wife.

Who could blame him?

After years of being miserable and revenge-driven, he was blessed with another chance to have a family of his own. He now have something to protect and love unconditionally. He admits that sometimes he can be over protective of Hinata and Itachi...but Naruto and Kakashi's request was too dangerous.

Yes, Hinata is a full pledge Kunoichi and she takes missions every now and then…but this was different. The sixth and the seventh are asking too much from him.

And from his wife.

"Sasuke…"

Leaving his dark thoughts for a moment, he looked up just in time to see Neji stop in front of him. The man was looking at him weirdly. "Are you alright?"

"I am." He answered curtly.

"You seem a bit off…you did not even notice my chakra."

"Cut in Neji." Sasuke scowled upon realizing that the Hyuga was right. In the past, he and Neji have been into each other's throats mostly because of Hinata. The man was as protective as he was when it comes to the blue haired woman. But as the years go by, they quite learned to get along. They even banter sometimes—like brothers do.

"Have you seen Hinata? She told me she's going to see Hiashi."

"I brought her and Itachi's to Sakura's house. They said they're going to have a little chat."

"Hn."

"You will go see her?"

"Yeah…"

(f) _Sasuke was pushed into the hard concrete wall just as Neji's fingers wrapped around her neck. "Where is Hinata-sama?" The Hyuga was almost growling and his strong grip was threatening to crush Sasuke's windpipes._

_The Uchiha's face remained stoic. Staring coldly at the white eyes that looked down on him with an activated Kekkei Genkai, he smirked. "Hinata is old enough to decide what she wants."_

"_Let me see her."_

"_No."_

"_Or I will have no choice but to kill you Uchiha. I don't care of you are an Anbu captain or an ex-rogue."_

"_Do it." Sasuke challenged. "I won't let you take Hinata after what her father did. She was bruised as hell and she can't almost walk on her own."_

"_Just let me see her goddam—"_

"_Nii-san?" A small voice called and both males paused. When Neji turned his head, he saw Hinata standing by the door. Just as Sasuke said, the girl was bruised. She was holding the door for support and she was looking at him with worry. "Neji-Niisan…"_

_Neji let go of the Uchiha and grabbed the girl—wrapping her in his arms. "Hinata-sama…I have been so worried. I was looking for you the whole night! Why did you run away? I just came back from the mission…I did not know what happened."_

"_Gomenasai for making you worry." His cousin answered weakly. "I just…I just can't go home right now. Otou-sama will punish me."_

"_I am here now. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Come home with me… Everything will be settled much sooner. If you continue to hide, it would only make things worse. I promise Hinata-sama…I will not hesitate to disobey your father as long as I can protect you. You trust me, don't you?"_

_Hinata's eyes shifted to Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked away but his jaw was set. "It's up to you Hinata." The Uchiha said._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_With narrowed eyes, Hinata saw Sasuke looked at her cousin who was still not letting her go from the circle of his arms. "Hyuga Neji. I'll take on your word to protect Hinata…If something happens to her…It's my turn to kill you." _(f)

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Wew…schoolwork got the best of me so I was not able to update sooner…hope you understand. I have no time to edit so feel free to point out the errors._

_-crazygurl12_


	5. Chapter 5

_Feel free to point out my grammar errors…I would gladly edit the wrong phrases…spellings…etc._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Five

(f) _Hinata smiled as Sasuke cuddled her._

_Her husband was still in his Anbu gear when he plopped himself beside her on the sofa and pulled her to him. "I heard you met with Sakura earlier?"_

"_H-Hai…" Hinata's eyes twinkled upon remembering what happened. "Ano…did she told you anything?"_

"_It's just that she's excited to be a mother of Dobe's baby."_

"_Oh..." Hinata bit her lower lip then raised her chin up to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…Do you want…" She blushed. "D-do you want to have a…a baby?"_

_Sasuke looked amused. Hinata was never this bold with her words…even to him. It was a bit unusual. "Why? Do you want to try it now?" Raising his eyebrows, he wondered why his wife looks like she wants to say something more. She would open her mouth then shut it again…"I'm fine with that..."_

_Hinata shook her head. "Ano…w-we don't need to."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows rose higher._

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm preg—"_

"_Congratulations for the baby!" Their door suddenly slammed open and a grinning Naruto barged in. With a large smile on his whiskered face, he walked to where the couple was sitting and gave Sasuke a heavy pat on the back. "Sakura told me that you and Hinata are going to have a baby so I came here to congratulate you…Wow Teme! You're going to be a father! And you really are catching up don't you? My baby would be just a few months older than your baby! Dattebayo!"_

_Hinata covered her mouth with a gasp._

_Sasuke's left eye twitch._

_Naruto was still grinning like an idiot. A small part of his mind was wondering why Hinata was looking scared and not the happy, soon to be mother that he was expecting. Not to mention that Sasuke looks more like a still statue than a man._

"_N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered as her face turned red. "I haven't told Sasuke yet."_

_Naruto's grin vanished. "Oh I thought you…oh shit." _(f)

Hinata strapped her vest behind her with ease. After adjusting it for a bit, she picked up her forehead protector and ties the leather straps around her neck. Sasuke was sitting beside the bed and was silently watching her as she organized her jounin gear. Glancing at him, she gestured at the open window. "I have to get going now."

"Be careful…" Sasuke told his wife. She will be with the Shinobi watch guard tonight and she won't make it back until morning. "Do you have a partner on your rounds?"

"No…I'm going on my post alone….but don't worry, the other Shinobi watch guards won't be far behind while I make my rounds" Hinata assured the ever protective Sasuke. "Don't let Itachi stay up too late…"

"Hn."

When Hinata was gone, Sasuke decided to check on his son. He left Itachi by the koi pond with his nanny a few minutes ago so he figured that the child would still be there—running around or playing with his animal toys . When he arrived at the manmade pond, he saw the boy trying to grab the frightened koi fishes with his bare hands.

Upon seeing him, Itachi's nanny gave him a gentle smile and slowly backed away. She was muttering something about making dinner so Sasuke nodded in response, not bothering to say anything. Kneeling beside the child, he wondered if the Koi fishes survived the harassment.

Hinata loves them…she's going to get angry at him if something happened to her scaly friends.

"Otou-s-san…" Itachi stopped harassing the fishes and raised his chubby hands for his father to see. "I'm wet…"

"Your hair is getting longer." He noticed, running his fingers on his son's raven dark hair. "I think we should get you a haircut—"

"No!"

Sasuke frowned.

"I…I don't want my hair to be short…Otou-san." The child muttered and backed a step. "Don't want haircut."

"Why?"

"I wanted my hair to be long like U-Uncle Neji. He said I'll look good if I have long hair." Itachi smiled, giving his father a toothy grin. "Uncle Neji's cool…"

"No way."

"Yes way."

Sasuke sighed and then rubbed a throbbing nerve located near his left ear. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered while trying to think of the worse process of doing so. Maybe he'll cut his hair and shave that Hyuga head until he's bald.

-o-

Hinata bounded on the tree tops as she activated her Byakugan. Seeing that her part of the forest was safe, she doubled back in order to retrace her trail just to be sure.

A few meters away from her, she saw Kiba's chakra signature. So her ex-teammate was on jounin duty too? Bounding to his direction, she decided to say hi.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba waved even before she could stop in front of him. Beside the Inuzuka, his giant NInken, Akamaru, whined and wiggled his tail—earning him a delicious scratch from the blue haired Hyuga.

"Kiba-kun…I did not know that it was your guard duty tonight."

"Nah…I'm taking my wife's place…She's not really feeling good tonight. Ino continues to get headaches and sudden fainting problems and it has been going on for a week. I'm worried…but she won't tell me anything and she even won't see a medic…she tell me she's fine but I'm not buying it."

Hinata frowned. "Really? Ino-chan did not say anything to you?"

Ino was pregnant, and she has shared with her the news a few days ago. Hinata wondered why Ino was not telling Kiba yet—for Hinata knew that Kiba would be ecstatic if he finds out and—

Oh yeah…Ino mentioned that she wants Kiba to find out himself.

"Tell me what?"

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "I mean…that's she's sick? Maybe she just got a fever or something….I'm sure she's going to be fine, I mean, She's a medic right? So why the need to see another medic?"

Poor Kiba-kun…so oblivious.

Kiba scratched his chin and considered his best friend's suggestion for a moment. "Yeah…I guess your right HInata-chan."

As the two ex-teammates were talking, an orange chakra signature made them pause. Looking around for a bit, they both waited for Naruto to emerge somewhere from the thick cluster of trees—for the chakra was unmistakably Naruto's—soon to be Konoha's orange kage.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called when the Uzumaki showed himself. Beside her, Kiba crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest and smirked. "My nose can never get used to Kyubi's chakra smell…It's not bad smelling but it's just too strong."

"Hinata-chan….Kiba…Night patrol eh?" Naruto said, mouth grinning but his eyes were looking serious. Looking at Hinata, he carefully studied her expression—just wanting to know if Sasuke told her something about the "mission."

"Hai..What are you doing here Naruto-kun? I did not know that they made you do night guarding…" Hinata asked, wondering if the Uzumaki needs something from them. Naruto usually stays with Kakashi—training himself with Kage work.

"No…Actually, I wanted to talk to you Hinata-chan."

"About what?"

"A mission…that Teme failed to mention."

-o-

Hinata removed her forehead protector as she made her way inside the house. It was already morning but the sky was still dark and the wind cool and moist. It would be a few hours before the sun rises and she knew that her son is still asleep.

Pushing the door gently, she took a step in and groped for the light switch.

When the room was lightened, Hinata found her husband sitting on the chair. He tilted his head to her direction and studied her haggard appearance. Based on the unkempt hair and the slightly red eyes, Hinata knew that he has been waiting for her all night…as usual.

"You should sleep…" She told her gently. "I told you many times not to wait for me…"

"Hn."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he stretched himself. "You should get some rest too."

As Hinata began to remove her jounin vest, she looked at her husband while chewing her bottom lip. After what Naruto said, she wondered if Sasuke would get angry at her if she told him about it. The Uzumaki warned her that her husband was against the "mission" from the very start.

"Sasuke…Ano…about the…"

Sasuke watched as his wife tries to form the words. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for her to finish. "What?"

"About the mission that you failed to tell me."

"Damn Naruto and his big mouth!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "He told you didn't he?"

"Sasuke…Don't you think I have the right to know that a mission was reserved for me? That you and I, along with Naruto-kun…is supposed to go in a mission and help the village of Kumo? Sasuk—"

"It's dangerous. I am willing to go in this mission just as long as they left you out—"

"You want them to left me out on a mission that was personally handpicked for me?" Hinata asked, a little surprised at her husband's words. "I am a jounin…I was trained for this. As the highest ranking Anbu, you should know that above all else. Our duty would always be the top priority—"

"Damnit!" Sasuke rose from his chair—Uchiha chakra flaring along with his temper. Looking down on his wife, for he was taller than her, he stared into her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But this mission needs to a Byakugan user who can wield the element of water. I am the only in my clan that can use water…I can do this—"

"Hinata…It's dangerous. Didn't Naruto tell you? The mission is to about entering a tunnel with a monster hidden inside it. No Shinobi in Kumo managed to get out alive inside that place…even their jinchuriki was having a hard time."

"We are Shinobi Sasu…our life is always in danger…and that's why they needed a Byakugan user, in order to become their eyes in that dark tunnel. They need my eyes Sasu…"

"Why are you so hardheaded?"

"Why are you acting like this? I may be your wife…but I have a duty to this village too…I pledged myself into it before I pledged myself to you."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Closing his eyes a bit, he pressed his lips together. He can feel himself bursting from the inside—but was trying very hard to restrain it. He loves his wife very much but sometimes, she can be as hardheaded as he was. Shaking his head, he gave Hinata one last look before turning his back on her. "Fine."

"I…I did not mean to say that…" Hinata covered her mouth. "Sasu—"

"Sasuke…" Hinata called again. She hates it when Sasuke makes her say the last words in their argument…and she hated it more when he closes his mouth and says nothing. Following after the dark haired man, she grabbed his sleeve. "Sasuke"

Sasuke continued to walk away without saying anything.

Hinata tightened her hold on him. Pulling the sleeve with both hands, she heard a tearing sound as Sasuke's black sleeve tore itself from the shirt.

That made Sasuke stop.

"Sasu…don't leave me like that…" She said, looking up to him with tears in her eyes. "Please…Sasu?"

"Hina…"

"Please?"

Suddenly, her husband grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Hinata's tears would always be his weakness…and he can never do anything about it. Holding the Hyuga close, he buried his face on her blue hair, bathing his sense of smell with her lilac scent.

"Gomenasai…" Hinata began to sob. "Gomenasai…don't get angry at me—"

"I'm not angry at you…I'm sorry…." Sasuke squeezed her with his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I did not mean to say that…" His wife buried her face on her chest. "I did not mean to say that…"

"I know…just stop crying."

-o-

Naruto groaned. "I don't know if I did the right thing… Bee-san is personally asking Konoha's help. I can't turn my back on him…and in order to help his village…we need a Byakugan who can use the water element."

Sakura gave her husband a reassuring smile. "Don't worry…You are going to be in that mission with Hinata…you won't let anything happen to her right? Besides, I know Sasuke would go crazy first before letting Hinata be in trouble…"

"Teme is going to castrate me…"

Sakura laughed softly, trying to lighten her husband's mood. "Don't worry…I'm going to ask Sasuke not to do that for my sake."

-o-

(f)_ Hinata watches in awe as Uchiha Sasuke began to massacre the practice logs on the training field. Actually, she was the first occupant of the said training field, but when she activated her Byakugan and saw that the Uchiha was coming, she jumped into a bush and hid herself._

_It was an idiotic move, she admits—but it was too late to change that now._

_Now she has to wait until Sasuke finishes his training so that she can go on her merry way. Peeping at the young man again, she saw him pull out a few shurikens. She was expecting him to throw it into the target logs but squeaked when the weapons missed her head by inches._

"_Show yourself. I know your there."_

_Hinata froze._

"_I won't miss for the second time…" the man warned._

_Hinata knew he was telling the truth. Swallowing her fear and embarrassment, she emerged from her hiding place and faces the Uchiha sheepishly. "G-gomenasai…I came here to practice bu-but…."_

"_Do you always have to stutter?" He asked, annoyed._

_She bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. "I…I'll go now. I don't mean to intrude…really." Scurrying away from Sasuke, she was about to run away when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and wheeled her around—then found herself staring straight into the Uchiha's face._

"_Are you stalking me?" Sasuke asked, wondering if she was one of his crazy fan girls."First the food and salve…now this?"_

"_No!" The girl answered defensively. "I would n-never do that Sasuke-kun. I mean, not because you're not handsome because y-you are…but I…I would never s-stalk you. That salve was for your back…I know your bruised after h-helping me."_

"_You used to follow Naruto around…"_

_The girl squeaked. "I'm…still young that time….but I don't do that now."_

"_Hey…let her go Uchiha." A cold voice said, followed by the noise of buzzing insects. A second later, Aburame Shino landed in front of them. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, the bug wieldier pulled the bewildered Hyuga away from him._

_Sasuke smirked. "I am not doing anything to your girlfriend. I'm just asking her." _(f)

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter! Please review… I would be very happy if you do._

_Hugs to all readers of this fic!_

_-crazygurl12_


	6. Chapter 6

_Changed my mind…I have to continue my fics. Thank you for the awesome encouragements guys. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Hopefully I can improve on my grammar skills with the help of my English class…Sorry for posting that I won't write for a few months…I'm just a little down that time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

(f) _Sasuke's eyes turned wide when he heard his wife crying. They were both ready for bed when out of nothing, the Hyuga suddenly cried. At first, he was honestly freaked out—thinking that it was about the baby—but when Hinata started to mutter something about weight and being ugly…_

_He knew it was another issue._

"_What?" He asked her, bewildered at her sudden outburst. "Do you feel any pain?"_

_Hinata wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach. "I'm…I'm fat!" She wailed, rocking herself back and forth._

_With a confused look on his face, the Uchiha pulled his wife to him. "You're not….come on Hina…You know you're not fat…Sakura's fatter than you."_

_Hinata's brow creased. "That's still saying I'm fat."_

"_Fine…let's say your fat….but you are beautiful fat…you know what I mean?"_

_Hinata pushed him away, got up from bed, and threw a pillow on his face. "You boys are the same! Now you can go find yourself a skinny woman to be your wife!" With tears streaming down her face, Hinata ran to the bathroom and closed it—leaving a bewildered Sasuke on the bed._

_Hell…He doesn't know his wife anymore._

_Yesterday, she woke him up in the middle of the night and demanded that he buy her some grilled beef. It should have been fine if it was daytime but it was three in the morning for goodness sake! He has to wake the grilled house owner just to buy Hinata's favorite beef—and he literally have to threaten the store owner's life when he refused to sell him any._

_And when he returned with the grilled beef, she cried because the fucking beef has no sauce._

_Tsunade said it was hormonal change and quite normal for a pregnant woman…but the Uchiha wondered if Hinata has been possessed by an evil spirit or something that was dark and scary. The only comfort he was getting from all of this pregnancy thing was seeing Naruto in worse condition compared to him._

_He remembered hearing Naruto that his wife just merged into some kind of violent, pink haired monster._

_With a sigh, Sasuke rose from the bed and padded to where the bathroom was. Knocking on the door, he pressed his ear on the wood to listen. "Hinata…open the door." He could still hear her crying._

"_No…I'm ugly."_

"_You're not. Just open the door. I'm tired….I wanted to sleep."_

"_No."_

"_You can open this door or I'm going to break it."_

_A few seconds later, he heard the lock clicked and the door opened a little. Then a messy blue head with swollen eyes popped from the small gap. Hinata was sniffing like a kid…_

_He found it cute._

_He started to pull her out of the bathroom. "You're not ugly Hinata…I won't marry an ugly woman." He told her. Despite of his earlier bewilderment, he managed to give her a faint smile. "So stop crying...It won't be good for our baby."_

"_Really?"_

"_Did I ever lie to you?"_

"_Uhm…Sasu…"_

"_What?"_

"_I want to eat pineapples…" _(f)

Naruto squirmed on his chair as he pretended to listen to the Hatake's instructions of the said " Kumo mission". Currently, he was inside the Hokage tower with the Uchiha couple. He was sitting next to the woman but he could still feel the glares that Sasuke was throwing in his direction.

"They say it's as big as a tailed best…" Kakashi rubbed his chin as he looked at Hinata—the one with the most important part in this mission. "Catching it would be no problem…We have the eight and nine tails for that. The only problem is how to lure it out. It furrows deep under the ground…heat and light makes it angry—resulting for a few rampage that resulted to great damage. That's why we need someone who can see it without using light…someone who could sense body heat even from a distance."

"And also as bait." Sasuke muttered grimly, his eyes shooting back to Naruto like a sharp dagger. In response, The Uzumaki whistled a tune, diverting his eyes away from his best friend.

The rest pretended that they didn't hear Sasuke's remark. "Also…" Kakashi continued. "Water is needed. The said monster…must be flushed out of his tunnel."

"I can do that…I have the element of water." Hinata said, giving her husband's hand a gentle squeeze. They have discussed about this and Sasuke has agreed that she can take the mission—only if he can be with her the whole time. Itachi for the meantime would be left in Neji and Tenten's care.

Tenten loves Itachi like her own child and Neji was as protective as Sasuke when it comes to the little boy. Their son would be fine without them for a few days.

"We leave after two days…I think it's enough time for us to prepare."

After the said meeting, Hinata and Sasuke found themselves walking back to their house. Sasuke still has his Anbu duties and Hinata has her team eight to look after and train. "I'll bring Itachi with me to training today. My students love him. He's with Asuma right now." Hinata said nonchalantly. " How about you?"

"Anbu quarters."

"Oh…Right. Uhm…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Gomenasai…" The woman lowered her eyes. "I know you're still not…Ano…happy with my decision but—"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's already done. We have to accept the mission so let's not talk about it anymore than we need to...Alright?"

"Gomen…Sasuke. I'm know I'm selfish…but I am a Kunoichi and—"

"We're both selfish Hinata." Sasuke said as he looked at his wife's worried face. "We both have our reasons but we are in this together."

"A-Arigatou…Sasuke."

-o-

Sakuru crosses her arm, whiskered face contorted in a disproving expression. She was staring at Itachi and little Shikara while they play with each other on the swing with large grins on their faces. Shikara was Shikamaru and Temari's only daughter.

The young Nara looks a lot like her mother, with her sharp eyes and pigtailed hair. The traits she got from her father were the lazy look, the dark colored hair, and his amazing brain. The child already acts mature for her age, and her mental capacity was already that of a genin.

Konohamaru smiled and patted the young girl's pink hair when he noticed the rueful face. He was in charge of babysitting the young Uzumaki today and he brought her to the play ground. Unexpectedly, he also found his cousin, Asuma, babysitting the Uchiha and Nara kids.

"Yo Asuma." The older Sarutobi called. "You're babysitting too?"

"Nii-san." Asuma smiled. "Hinata-Nee and Sasuke-san has an important meeting today. Then Shikara here saw us and decided to come. " Asuma pointed at the dark haired Nara kid. "So I decided to let her tag along so that Itachi will have a playmate. "

"I thought he has a nanny." Konohamaru pointed at Sasuke's mini me.

"Hinata-Nee said it's the nanny's day off. So I volunteered."

"I see."

"Itachi!" Sakuru pouted and stumped her foot on the ground. "I'm your only p-playmate!"

"Well…I'm Itachi's new playmate." Shikara answered for the young boy, sticking out her tongue at the Uzumaki girl. "Right Itachi?"

Itachi stopped pushing Shikara and ran to hide himself behind Asuma. He has seen these two fight before…and it's scary.

"Why don't you three be friends?" Asuma suggested.

"No!" The two girls answered in unison, making the two Sarutobi laugh.

"Hey now…" Konohamaru crossed his arms. This Uchiha kid will surely be a heartbreaker when he grows up—with his Uchiha looks and Hyuga charisma—this boy is going to be unstoppable with the ladies.

Lucky him.

Shaking his head and feeling a little jealous of the child's natural gifts, Konohamaru looked at the future Konoha nins. "Hey…you try to get along you three. Your parents are really good friends so you should follow their example. Besides, you're just kids…there would be a lot of time to decide who's going to be Itachi's only playmate in the future. " He gave the young boy a wink. "Right Itachi?"

Sakuru scratched her head. "Don't know what you're talking about Konohamaru-Nii."

"Troublesome Idiot." Shikara muttered, looking up into the clouds.

-o-o-o-

It was already dark when Sasuke returned to the Uchiha compound. Removing his Anbu mask, he silently slipped inside the house and landed straight into their room. Hinata was nowhere in sight so he guessed that she was still in the kitchen or inside Itachi's room.

Stripping himself from the Anbu gear, he swiftly changed into a dark long sleeved shirt and pants. With a smirk, he threw his katana and kunai pouched underneath the bed for he was too lazy to put them back on their proper places. Once he was all settled, he found his feet leading him into his son's room.

When he pushed the door lightly, he saw Hinata sitting by the child's bed—a gentle smile on her face. When she felt his electric chakra signature, she tilts her head to his direction and their eyes met.

"Otou-san!" Itachi called, jumping up. "Otou-san!"

Sasuke walked towards the bed, sitting beside his wife as the young boy began to wave his arms up enthusiastically. Looking at Hinata as Itachi began to jump again on the mattress, he frowned when he saw the amused look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing…" She answered sheepishly.

"Hinata…"

"I'm…I'm just glad we could tuck our son to bed together." She answered, face red. With a shake of her head, the white eyed Uchiha managed a smile. "It's just…rare….with you being the Captain of the Anbu and me being a jounin…"

"Hn." The Uchiha crumpled his son's dark hair—wondering what Itachi would look like if he let his hair grow like Neji. Wincing, he erased the thought from his head and focused on his wife. "That's why he needs a sibling." He said matter of factly. "So that he won't be bored by himself."

Hinata raised her eyebrows.

"I'm serious."

Itachi's face suddenly brightened up. "A s-sibling? Yay! Otou-san…Kaa-san. M-make me a sibling! Make me a sibling!" Itachi chanted.

Hinata can't help but laugh. Her son's innocence was just too adorable. "Sasuke…" She warned. "Be serious…don't say things like that in front of our son. You're going to make him confused."

A few hours later, Hinata found out that Sasuke was really…really dead serious.

"S-Sasu…" She closed her eyes, feeling his warm lips hovering just above her collar bone. Her hands unconsciously gripped his broad shoulders as he began to make teasing nips on her neck. "Sasu…we still have a long day ahead of us…W-we need to rest and get some sleep."

The man did not respond but continued to give her teasing kisses until she felt his mouth on her lips—parting it open as his hands began to roam her sides. She was about to say something reasonable but her head was turning cloudy…she can't think straight.

Her husband was a manipulator…

Sasuke began to remove his wife's sleeping clothes but got stuck on a button that was a little complicated to remove. Swearing under his breath, he mentally noted to discard all of Hinata's night dresses that have buttons and complicated ties.

When he succeeded after a few tries, he pulled the night gown off Hinata's body and removed his own clothes. Even though it was dark and cool, he could feel warmth vibrating from Hinata's face—a sign that she was blushing. With a groan, he kissed her lips deep and hard.

Hell…After years of being together…his desires for his wife never lessened. It only increased as they spend more time together in the union that they call marriage. He even found it appealing that she was now the mother of his child—the one who will continue the bloodline of the once mighty Uchiha clan.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata whispered in a husky, soft voice.

"Still wanted to sleep?" He asked her, his voice mocking as his hands roamed her wide hips. With a devilish smile on his face, he slowly parted her legs…

Just in time for the door to open.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and squeaked when she saw that it was little Itachi. In a second of panic, she pushed her husband off her who landed on the wooden floor with a heavy thump. Standing by the door with half closed eyes, Itachi yawned. "Kaa-san? y-you still awake? Heard noises…" She saw her son looked around the room. "C-can't see. Too dark."

She sighed, relieved. Good thing they turned off all the lights…

"Otou-san? K-Kaa-san?"

"Hai…Itachi?" Hinata muttered in a shaky voice, pulling the covers up to her chin.

I c-can't sleep…can you sleep with me Kaa-san?"

"S-sure. Go to your room and I'll be there in a sec. Kaa-san's just going to get water from the kitchen to drink."

"H-hai." The child padded back to the direction of his room—leaving a very bewildered mother. When Hinata looked to her side, she saw Sasuke lying on his back and an arm slung across his face. She could hear him groaning in disappointment and she can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Sasu…"

"I'm in great pain right now."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please review._

_Excuse the errors please. Feel free to point them out so that I could change it. _

_-crazygurl12_


	7. Chapter 7

_Since I'm going to make this a long story, I'm planning on making it a little more dramatic and deep…Suggestions are appreciated! Maybe some help with the plot?_

_Btw…to those who requested the flashbacks about SasuHina's honeymoon and Itachi's birth scene…next chap okay? I am going to write one. Promise. : ) and I'm sorry if I'm late in updating this fic…a little busy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seven

(f)_ Hinata squeaked and shook her head no._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to do it or not? This is a mission Hyuga, don't mess with it."_

_Chewing her bottom lip, Hinata racked her head for anything that might help her get out of this one. She was on her first ever mission with Uchiha Sasuke—the one who saved her a few months ago—but even though he saved her life, he was still very rude. He was never polite and he was always addressing her in a gruff kind of way that makes her feel a little bit inferior._

_She guessed that he was still pissed at her…Or maybe, he was thinking that she was still some kind of a fan girl, like that time when he flatly accused her if she was stalking him while training._

"_I…don't know if I can do this." She almost pleaded. Their mission was to act like normal travelers and spy on a certain Daimyo if he has something to do with black market trade—and unfortunately, it seems like the said lord was attracted to her._

_Yesterday, they pretended that they were siblings, in need of shelter and food. The Daimyo was generous enough to offer them temporary lodging but the intentions in his eyes were clear. Hinata may a little oblivious about it but Sasuke was sharp enough to see it._

_The Daimyo likes the Hyuga._

"_You are a kunoichi." He reminded her with an annoyed look. He should have picked Ino Yamanaka as his partner when he has the chance. The girl would never hesitate to do what he asked when it comes to things like this._

"_I am…and I won't hesitate to sacrifice my life if needed…but please Sasuke-kun…if there is another way. I don't know if I can do this." Seducing an older man was not her forte—and she was never that popular to the male population before._

_She knew was not attractive…and she was scared that if she might fail on this task._

"_All you have to do is seduce him a little…you don't have to do anything further than that. I am going to be watching you Hinata. You just need to ask him a few questions…show him your womanly wiles a bit."_

"_I don't know. I don't think I have that…womanly wile." She answered truthfully. "I am not that attractive and—"_

"_You can do it."_

"_H-how could you be so sure?"_

"_Because if I'm in his place I would be attra—"Cutting himself short, Sasuke frowned when he realized what he was saying. Those words came out of nowhere and it took him aback a little. Looking at Hinata's innocent eyes, he shook his head. "Just do it."_

_He was not supposed to say that._

"_A-Alright…but I'm not sure if this would work."_

_A few hours later, Sasuke found himself perched on a tree branch, hiding under the covers of thick leaves and vines. Looking down on the beautiful garden full of expensive flowers and exotic shrubs, he saw the Hyuga made her move._

_The Feudal lord was sitting on one of the benches and he was talking to Hinata with interest. He was just a few years older than Hinata…maybe by four or five years. Sasuke unconsciously found himself scrutinizing the young Lord as he noticed that he keeps on edging closer to the Hyuga._

_Hinata on the other hand was smiling demurely. Her eyes were downcast while talking. If one would look closely, Sasuke knew that there would be a red tint on her cheeks; Damn…the girl was good in seduction. This small gestures and mannerisms make her more desirable to the eyes of men. The way her innocent looking face—_

_He grimaced._

_Why the hell was he thinking about her that way?_

_He should be keeping watch for clues…not thinking about how good she was with her 'womanly wiles'—even though she pretends that she was not desirable. Shaking his head, he tried to focus his attention to the mission at hand._

_Hinata can't stop feeling so uneasy. She was trying her best to be natural but her hands won't stop shaking. Add to that, she felt that someone, or something, was looking at her…Well, aside from the man she was talking to right now, for his eyes were glued on her._

_She knew it sounds weird but it was true._

"_Hinata…what a beautiful name." The Feudal Lord let the words hung into the air. "Hmmm….You know, I heard that Byakugan users have white eyes…and you're eyes are white."_

"_Not all…Lord—"_

"_Call me Asheru…No need for formalities between us."_

"_A-Asheru then." Hinata managed a smile. "I…I am not a Byakugan user. Well, I have relatives with the Hyuga clan…so maybe I share the bloodline from a distant connection…but other than that, I do not possess the Byakugan. M-My brother has black eyes see?"_

"_Oh right…" Asheru chuckled, remembering the stoic-faced young man with the raven hair. "Your brother…Is he always that…uhm…tense?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see."_

_As they were talking, the Hyuga noticed that the distance between her and Asheru was getting thinner. Hiding a frown, she realized that the young lord was slowly edging towards her. Hinata pretended like everything was normal though…for in her mind, that was supposed to be good sign. She needs to be friendly with him right? Then try to get him to talk…_

"_I never saw someone so beautiful…" Asheru smiled genuinely. Slowly raising his right hand, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "Too bad you are a traveler…hope you could stay longer."_

"_A-Ano…" Hinata blushed even harder._

"_Yeah…too bad." A voice chimed in, breaking the flow of the conversation. When the feudal Lord and the Hyuga nin looked up, they saw Sasuke standing behind them—face unreadable. Hinata wondered why the Uchiha suddenly appeared. He was not supposed to show himself except if she's in trouble…_

_As far as she knew, she was not in trouble. Awkward…Yes, but trouble? She doesn't think so._

_She frowned at him when their eyes met._

"_I am just talking to your sister…" Asheru chuckled, thinking that he has never seen an over protective brother like the person glaring at him with his midnight black eyes. He cannot blame him though; for if he has a beautiful sister like this blue haired girl…he won't hesitate to be over protective too._

"_You are too close." Sasuke stated and his eyes were hard on their host. Looking at Hinata, he gestured for her to follow. "Hinata…I need to talk to you." _(f)

Itachi frowned, his small forehead creased. "K-Kaa-san…"

"You're Otou-san and I are going on a mission…I'll expect you to be on your best behavior while we're gone…" Hinata took the child in her arms, wrapping the little boy in a tight embrace. "Do you promise Kaa-san Itachi?"

Currently, they were inside Itachi's room. Hinata just finished packing her son's clothes and the other things he might need during his stay with Tenten and Neji. Her mission with Naruto and the others starts tomorrow. She has to prepare for herself and Sasuke too.

"W-wanna go with you K-Kaa-san."

"You are going to have a lot of fun with Uncle Neji…" She told her son, a little sad that she has to turn him down every time it was about a mission. Someday, she knew Itachi would understand. He was named after one of the greatest Shinobi of all time after all. "And you can play with Sakuru and Shikara all you want."

"Girls are mean."

"Oh really?" She playfully raised her eyebrow. "I am girl too you know…"

The child looked thoughtful. "Well, e-except you Kaa-san. You are very nice…"

Hinata felt her heart melt. Her son was too adorable that she can't help herself but to pull Itachi close again and hugged him with the intention of never letting go. She was so blessed to have a son like him…the boy's an angel. Good thing the child did not have his father's personality—not that Sasuke's personality was bad—She just wanted her son to be more gentle and much more vocal.

When Sasuke entered the room, he eyed his wife knowingly when he saw that she holding their son with a big smile on her face. Itachi must have done or said something nice again to make his mother that happy. "Let the child go Hina…he's turning red." He told her, seating himself beside his wife.

"Otou-san! D-dattebayo!" Itachi leaped to him the moment he squirmed free from his mother's arms. He landed on his father's lap but pushed him down on the bed using all of his strength. Laughing, he was rewarded when he heard his father groan dramatically. Now sitting on top of Sasuke's midsection, he looked at him proudly. "I'm stronger than you Otou-san."

"You are…but stop saying dattebayo."

"W-why? Uncle Naruto said it's cool."

"It's not cool."

"It is."

"Not."

"I-It is!"

"Why?"

"Because uncle N-Naruto is very strong…so he's cool."

"I can beat your cool uncle Naruto into a pulp." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasu…" Hinata said in a warning tone as she pulled their son off him. Putting the boy down, she pushed Itachi gently towards the door. "Itachi…you have to wash yourself and change your clothes now. You don't want to look dirty when we go to your Uncle Neji's house...do you? Shikara or Sakuru might see you on the way."

The boy shook his head then ran outside without a word.

"You should not say words like that to Itachi about Naruto…Itachi's hero figure Sasu... He really looks up to Naruto-kun you know…" Hinata said as she seated beside the still lying Sasuke. "Even copying his expressions…"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked then tilt his head to the side in order to look at his wife. "I remember someone who used to treat Naruto as her hero too…stalking him around the village and blushing every time he's near."

Hinata looked stunned. "Sasuke…we're still kids back then." Seeing her husband almost close to pouting, she leaned down and smiled. Sometimes, her husband can be very cute when he gets jealous. Well, lightly jealous—for if he was being serious—Hinata knew that Sasuke can get really scary and she doesn't even want to think about it. "It's in the past…and I'm married to you now. I am your wife."

"Hn." The Uchiha looked unconvinced.

"Sasuke…we are not talking about this now are we?" Leaning much closer, she let her nose touch his. "I'm happy to be married to you…so stop pouting like a three year old, Anbu captain."

"Anbu captain? Try calling me that in bed." He smirked then pulled her down, letting their lips brush as his wife giggled. Her hands were on top of his chest, trying to prop herself up. She was not that heavy, but he pretended the opposite. "You're growing fat."

"I am not fat." She was still giggling and her cheeks were red. Her blushing thing never gets old…and he really liked that about her.

"I don't want a fat wife."

"Then I'm sorry to hear that Uchiha-san…coz you're stuck with me for a lifetime."

"Uchiha-sama." He corrected.

"Uchiha-sama…" His wife obediently repeated before she leaned down for the second time. Sasuke may be rough and cold sometimes, but she loved him nonetheless.

**-o-o-o-**

**Three days later…**

Tenten smiled at the young boy who was quietly eating his breakfast on the table. He was swinging his feet back and forth for they were still too short to reach the floor. Itachi was very well behaved…not to mention that the Uchiha kid was very polite.

Damn. Hinata and Sasuke are good parents.

Mentally, Konoha's weapon mistress made a note to ask Hinata for advice concerning good parenting. After all, it won't be long until she too, will be having a toddler of her own. Hands wrapping around her belly, she wondered if she's going to be a good mother just like her blue haired cousin-slash-sister-in-law.

"Tenten…" Neji was tying the forehead protector around his forehead, covering the Hyuga curse mark on his skin as he leaped down the stairs. "I need to go to the Hokage tower. I'm being summoned."

"Will you be back for lunch?" Tenten asked her husband, wiping a sweat from his cheek.

"I'll try…but I'll let you know by any means." Looking at his nephew who was eating breakfast, he gave the young child a pat on the head. "Watch for your Aunt Tenten and the baby while I'm gone…you're the man of the house today Itachi."

"H-Hai Uncle Neji. That baby is my s-sibling…" Itachi pointed his small forefinger to Tenten. "I'll watch the baby with both eyes."

"Good. Now where's my good luck hug?"

When Neji left, Tenten began to clean the table after placing the used dishes on the sink. She really was not a housework kind of person for she preferred training with her beloved weapons—but she knew that she has to take a break from Kunoichi duties for the sake of her and Neji's first baby.

But that doesn't mean she was not bored to death. Good thing Itachi's here…she will have something to busy herself with.

"Aunt Tenten…" Itachi called as he tugged at the side of her shirt. "C-can I go to the bathroom? I wanna take a bath."

"Sure hon…but be careful okay? The floor's a little slippery so take off your slippers first." She called to him, for the mini Sasuke Uchiha was already running towards the bathroom with a loud "Wee." Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, she wondered if her child was going to be adorable like that kid.

She continued to clean the table, wiping leftover crumbs. She then returned some utensils back to their proper places and turned on the faucet, letting it ran over the used plates. Taking one plate on her hand, she started scrubbing it with dish soap.

"Aunt Tenten!" Itachi screamed—a very loud and panic-filled scream.

"Itachi?" Tenten dropped the plate, making a loud splattering sound as the glass hit the floor. Running towards the bathroom, she suddenly paused as she felt another presence inside the house.

Then another…and another…and another.

"Itachi!" The pregnant woman yelled as she realized what was happening. Intruders! There are intruders inside her house. Kicking the bathroom door open, she gasped when she saw the young child being hoisted up by an unknown person. There were three others, standing guard. When they saw her, they pulled out their weapons.

They were wearing Konoha Shinobi standard vests…but Tenten knew that they were not of the leaf. She has never seen them before. "Let the child go." She said, bending both of her knees in a fighting stance. "I don't know who you people are…but let the child go." Shit. She has no summoning scroll with her, and all her weapons were stashed away since she wanted this place to be a child fitting environment while Itachi's here.

The man holding Itachi laughed. "Don't be foolish woman. We are skilled enough to kill you in a flash. We have infiltrated your village without anyone knowing…that is proof enough."

"I don't care. Let the child go."

"Aunt Tenten!" Itachi continued to squirm. He was already crying. He should protect his Aunt and the baby…His Uncle Neji told him to. It was more of the frustration of being unable to move that made him cry.

"I'll take the child. You go and finish her." The man ordered—so he was in charge—then turned his back to the pretty brown haired woman. "This is the child that posses the bloodline of two powerful Kekkei Genkai. You should know why we want him."

"You're not going anywhere with that child!" Tenten wheeled around, flinging her knuckles at the nearest man. She was satisfied when it hit a spot on his face and he stumbled backwards. Weaving past him, she targeted the second intruder then gave him a strong kick on the gut...making him kneel on the floor with a painful groan.

"Not a housewife…a kunoichi." The third man shook his head in surprise and brandished a kunai near her face. "Our intel's a little off…but I can still take care of you." With a grunt, he threw himself at her.

Tenten ducked, avoiding the kunai blade with just an inch. If she was a second late, she knew it would have slashed her face. With a yell, she kicked him near the chest and sent him flying to the door. Grabbing Itachi's leg, she pulled him off the last man then brusquely put the child on the floor, knowing that the intruders were still able to fight. She might have stunned them a little but it won't last long.

"Itachi…get out of here and run!" She told him, planting her feet firmly on the floor. "I'm going to hold them off…"

"Aunt Te—"

"Run!"

Itachi knew in his young mind that he must be obedient and follow whatever the older people tells him to do. Kaa-san always tells him to be obedient…and she won't like it if he disobeyed. But how about his Aunt Tenten? He was confused…but it seems like these unknown men were bad guys…they should not threaten his Aunt…and of course, the baby.

Itachi took a step back, eyes still wide with shock.

"Hon…run away from here!" Tenten, for a few seconds, removed her attention from the four advancing men to look at Hinata and Sasuke's son. "I'll be alright behind you…just go. I'll follo—"

Itachi froze at the sight.

Tenten's eyes widened, mouth gaping from the unfinished words she was about to say. Looking to her side, she saw a kunai blade has embedded itself on her rib. Coughing, she realized that blood was already dripping from her mouth.

_This is bad…_

"Tenten!" A familiar voice screamed. Looking up, she saw a man wearing green overalls entered the room, round eyes shocked at what he was seeing. Blinking, Tenten can feel that her vision was turning blurry so she focused her eyes on the young child who she was protecting in the first place. "Lee…take Itachi out of here." She managed to say.

Looking at Itachi, she saw that the young boy was frozen. His hands were on his face. There was blood dripping from his chin and for a second of panic, she thought that the boy was wounded.

Until she saw two red glowing eyes looking back at her.

**-o-o-o-**

Sasuke placed a hand on Hinata's arm. They were traveling with Naruto and Shikamaru for three days now. And if their calculations are correct—they are going to reach Kumo before nightfall.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked Hinata. He noticed that she paused and pressed a finger on her forehead.

"I…I…I'm suddenly dizzy." Hinata said, sucking in her breath. For no reason, her heart began to beat very fast. "I need a minute Sasuke…"

"What's wrong?" Naruto called a few meters ahead.

"Just go. We'll follow. Hinata needs to catch her breath." Sasuke answered, lifting Hinata's chin so that he could see her eyes. "Maybe it's the heat."

"Maybe…"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-No…I'm fine Sasu…" Taking a deep breath, she looked at her husband. "Do you think Itachi's alright?"

"What do you mean? Of course he is. He's back home."

"R-Right…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please review guys…I'm going to be very happy if you do. Feel free to point out any errors. I'll edit it._

_-crazygurl12_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lol…I did not mean to leave a cliffhanger last chap. Swear! Lol…I have fun reading reviews though…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eight

(f) _Shino eyed Hinata's bulging belly as she happily tend to her herbal garden. Sasuke was on a mission and won't be returning until later this afternoon so the Uchiha asked him to keep an eye on her while he's gone. Shino agreed—even though he has to sacrifice his bug training session with some of his fellow bug users today._

"_Shino-kun…can you get that pot f-for me please?" Hinata pointed to her right, where the pots with the cultivated soil are. "I can carry them myself but it's hard for me to bend down."_

"_Sure." Shino took two pots. "Where will I place them?" He asked in his usual monotone. It was good to spend time with his female teammate… but he can't help getting uneasy just by staring at her bulging midsection. Thinking about Hinata in motherhood was weird…_

_She was like his little sister…and now she's going to be a mother._

"_Just put them there." She pointed on a row of pots. "Arigatou Shino-kun…I really don't want to take much of your time…but I'm happy that you're here though."_

"_I'm glad that I'm here too." He answered truthfully, putting the pots down on their designated places. It has been rare to spend time with Hinata lately—with his new position as the captain in the sensory nin division—his time outside work was a little tight._

"_S-Shino…"_

_The Aburame's attention snapped to the pregnant woman. She was holding her belly and was staring at him with wide eyes. "Hinata-chan… what's wrong?" Straightening himself up, he waited for an answer as he took hold of her arm to steady her. She was growing pale and for a split second, he thought that she was going to faint._

"_Shino-kun…" Hinata grabbed the Aburame's arm as an excruciating pain racked her body. Wincing, she sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. No…It can't be. Sakura told her that she's not due until next week—"Ah…" She gritted her teeth as another pain attacked her insides._

"_Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Shino asked again, alarmed._

"_The baby…"_

"_What about the baby?"_

"_I think…"_

"_You think what Hinata?" For a moment, Shino lost his naturally stoic composure. Shaking the woman a little bit to snap her back to her senses, he asked her again. "You think what?"_

_Hinata took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain by calming down. Mentally, she was telling herself not to worry…her best friend was with her and he's going to take care of her while her husband's away. "Shino-kun…I…I think the baby's coming out."_

_For the first time in his life, Shino Aburame panicked._

"_Shi-Shino-kun…calm down." Hinata managed to say as the Aburame hoisted her up without a word and ran like the wind._

_-o-_

_Sasuke tree hoped as he followed the trail that leads back to his house. Good thing the mission was finished early, he could be with his wife much sooner. He knew it was weird…but he already missed the sight of Hinata in her pregnant glory._

_Sure she has grown fat…but he liked it. Landing on the soft ground, Sasuke removed his Anbu mask and wiped the sweat off his brow._

"_Excuse me!" someone whipped past him in a blur._

"_What the…" He took a step back in surprise. Whoever that idiot was…he was not holding back as he ran like the devil himself was behind him. Shaking his head, he stared at the back of the said "idiot" to see if he knew who it was._

_Sasuke's eye twitched._

_He knew that coat anywhere…add to that, he could see a lot of blue hair waving in the wind as the Aburame ran in an incredulously fast pace._

_-o-_

_Hinata tightened her hold on the Aburame's collar as she felt everything around them turn into a blurry mess. "Ano…I think we just passed by Sasuke…"_

"_It was him?" Shino asked, holding the woman securely. He never knew anything about child birth and he honestly doesn't want to know…what if her bulging stomach suddenly burst? And what if the baby suddenly burst out?_

_With horror, the Aburame figured that it was better to bring her to the Hospital as fast as possible—before some bursting happen._

"_Aburame…" Sasuke suddenly appeared beside them, matching their pace as he too moved his legs as fast as he could. "Where do you think you're going with my wife? And why are you running so fast?"_

"_Sasuke-kun." It was Hinata, clinging for dear life._

"_The baby is going out!" Shino answered, throwing his usual coolness out the window. "Your baby is going out!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "The baby? You mean our baby?"_

"_Hai. It's coming out."_

"_Then why are you so slow idiot?" Sasuke growled, his face turning pale. "You are not fast enough!" _ (f)

-o-

Neji hovered over his wife as Ino squeezed his arm in assurance. "Tenten's fine Neji. She's just unconscious for the time being. The drugs we used were a little heavy."

"How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine…" The Yamanaka assured him. "Good thing Lee arrived on time…he brought her here as fast as he can. There was blood loss…but nothing much to worry. It was all taken care of."

"Arigatou Ino." The Hyuga prodigy thanked the medic genuinely. It was not her medic duty but Ino insisted to be the one to look after Tenten's wounds. Sakura helped a lot too…but she has to take a rest for she was heavily pregnant.

Thank Kami he has a lot of dependable friends.

"No need for that." Ino said as she checked Tenten's pulse. "That's what friends do…by the way. Where's the young Uchiha?"

Neji's concerned face turned grim. "He's with Tsunade and Kakashi right now."

"The fifth and sixth?"

"The boy activated his sharingan upon seeing Tenten get hurt…" Shaking his head, Neji lowered her glance on the floor. "Hinata-sama would be very disappointed in me. I failed to take good care of his son. Itachi was not supposed to be activating his sharingan yet…he's too young to posses such power."

"Nobody wanted that to happen so don't blame yourself."

"I also failed to protect my wife…"

Clicking her tongue, Ino made a mental note to visit the culprits later. She was the captain of interrogation team after all. She's going to make sure that those bastards spill everything out before she spills their guts. "I'll make sure to find out everything behind this." She assured the troubled Hyuga. "The wrong doers were placed under Anbu security right now. Under my jurisdiction."

"The main target was Itachi…they must have been after his eyes."

"The child posses both Byakugan and Sharingan naturally, and even the Byakugan was not yet activated…I think that's reason enough."

**-o-o-o-**

_(f) The Raikage eyed the Uchiha as he debriefs them with the mission. Even though Uchiha Sasuke has proven himself worthy of being trusted—serving Konoha and the rest of the village after he returned and pledged himself back— he was still feeling a little resentful towards the sharigan user._

_Sasuke has done a lot of evil things in the past after all…_

"_I am glad that the Hokage agreed to lend us a nin who possess the Byakugan and holds the element of water." The Raikage continued, giving the pretty blue haired kunoichi a nod of acknowledgement. "Kumo would be forever gratefull."_

"_I'll do what I can…Raikage-sama." Hinata answered, feeling a little pressured at having such words said to her. Even though she has improved a lot in the past years…her inferiority complex was still present. Facing such powerful shinobis, she cannot help but be a little nervous._

_On a far corner of the office, Bee piped in. "Such a beautiful lady…" He commented in his usual rap. "Sweet as a candy…"_

"_Yeah pops!" Naruto gave Bee a thumbs up sigh. "Still got the rhymes going eh?"_

"_Of course Naruto Baka-reo…We need to be more appreciative of beauty…especially if she's that pretty!"_

_Hinata smiled shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Beside her, Sasuke smirked._

_Grimacing a little at Bee's display of musical talent, the Raikage pretended not to hear. Instead, he gestured to an assistant standing beside him. "Show our Konohan allies their rooms for the night…tomorrow would be a big day for all of us and I'm sure they want to rest after their lengthy travel."_

"_That would be great…Arigatou. Raikage-sama." Hinata replied, thankful for the hospitality._ (f)

Sasuke threw himself quite unceremoniously on the bed beside Hinata. He was tired, and they traveled from Konoha to Kumo without much rest. The path that they took was no joke either. It was dangerous in its own tricky way.

Looking at his wife, he saw that she was already looking at him. White eyes serious and observant. When they were still lovers a few years back, she can never bring herself to stare into his eyes. It was like some sort of weakness on her part.

It only changed when they got married.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing…" Hinata said, but she continued to stare at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked again, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is it bad to stare at my husband?"

"No. But every time you do that I know something's up." Sasuke stated, lying on his back and diverted his eyes on the ceiling. "So what's up?"

"I'm just thinking about Itachi."

"He's fine. He's with Neji and Tenten."

"I know…" Taking a deep breath, she shifted her weight so that she can edge closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. For some reason, she was feeling uneasy and holding Sasuke this close was making her a feel a little better.

"You're worried." He said coolly, closing his eyes too as he let Hinata wrapped him in the comfort of her embrace. He likes it when his wife cuddled him. It makes him feel…loved.

"I'm a mother…It's my job to be worried."

-o-o-o-

Itachi shivered. He doesn't know what was going on but he felt really weird. They bandaged his eyes and he cannot see a thing. He really wasn't afraid of the dark for his Otou-sama told him that darkness was just the absence of light. That's all. Everything was just the way it was.

But this kind of darkness was different.

He felt alone and worried. What happened to Aunt Tenten? What happened to his baby sibling? He never saw someone used a kunai on a person before...he usually saw his Otou-san practiced kunai throwing on a wooden dummy but that's all.

There was no blood.

There was no painful scream.

Itachi shivered again, this time, he wrapped his arms around him as he remembered what happened to his Aunt Tenten. His Kaa-san usually wraps him in a warm hug when he feels bad, so wrapping his arms around himself might ease the terrible feeling.

Well, that's what he thought.

As the child grew bored of his dark prison, he rocked his small body back and forth. Maybe it would help ease the slightly weird throbbing in his eyes.

"He really looks like Sasuke..."

"We all know he looks like his father…" Another voice chimed in. "Now…I'll leave you here. I have to go and check my dear Tenten. That student of mine is tough. Being able to protect a child while pregnant…such display of youth!"

"Just go Gai…" There was a sigh.

Itachi stiffened, hearing someone closing in on him. "Konbanwa…" He greeted, trying to hear where the soft footsteps are located. His Kaa-san told him to be polite…wherever he was, and he has kept that instruction inside his head at all times.

He doesn't want his Kaa-san to be disappointed. He wants her to be proud. "K-Konbanwa…" He greeted again in case the newcomer did not hear.

"Looks like his father but acts like Hinata…well that is a relief." The voice said. "Ohayo Itachi-kun…its still morning."

The child's mouth formed into a round 'O'. "It's d-dark…" He said, clenching his hands together.

"Well…your eyes are covered. So it's quite understandable. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I visited your house a few times before…do you remember me?" Kakashi kneeled beside the child. Patting Itachi's head, he stared at the solemn face. The kid was very young…but his aura was older than his age.

"Hatake Hokage-sama." Itachi muttered, face brightening up at the realization. He heard Uncle Naruto mentioned a few times that he was going to be a Hokage soon. That was enough to make him believe that all Hokages are good. "W-where's uncle Neji?"

"With your Aunt Tenten…"

"I-is she okay?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Oh…" Kakashi watched in amusement as the child nod his head once then said nothing. A few seconds later, he noticed that the child froze and his head was tilted in a lopsided kind of way. It was like the boy was observing something—which was weird considering that his eyes were covered.

"Is something wrong Itachi?"

"I…I can see you?" The child said but it sounded more like a question to him.

The copy ninja frowned. "What?"

"I c-can see you...just now. Y-you look weird."

For a moment, Kakashi just stared at the young boy. Experimentally waving his hands in front of the child's face, he waited for Itachi to say something.

"You g-got big h-hands." The child said, making his droopy, uncovered eye go wide.

"Damn…" The Hokage muttered, a little late in remembering that he was with a very young kid. As soon as he recovered from his stunned state, the Hatake straightened himself up and shook his head in amazement. "How can you do that Itachi?"

"I…I don't know."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_I am in a hurry to update so please excuse the grammar errors. Whew…I still have night classes so I can't write much… (I found a one hour break so I typed this on my mobile just to pass the time.) I'll make it up next chapter though. : )_

_Please review…I would be more motivated to write if you do._

_-crazygurl12_


	9. Chapter 9

_English is not my first language…so read at your own risk._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Nine

(f) _The room was nice. Whoever decorated it for the night was very well informed that she like simple designs that doesn't stand out too much. She likes a few splash of color like blue and violet. She loves the new curtains that cover the windows. They looked simple yet very elegant. "Very fitting for the daughter of a clan head." She was almost sure that's what her father would say if he was here._

_Unfortunately, Hinata's heart was too busy pumping like a crazy drum to really appreciate Sasuke's newly decorated room._

_In normal times, she would have sniffed the flowers in the vase. They were lilacs and lavenders— her favorite flowers. No doubt it came from Ino's beautiful garden. No one can grew healthy flowers such as these ones like the Yamanaka…but right now, all she can do was sat on the soft bed and play with her fingers._

_It was her wedding night._

_The very thought of it sent chills down her spine and to her bone marrows. As a hopeless romantic, she have fantasies what her wedding night would be…but she never knew that she was going to feel like a wreck and her body turning ice cold, especially her fingertips and toes._

_Following the Hyuga wedding procedure, the groom would share a few glasses of sake first with the bride's male family members before going to his room and to his wife. So currently, that's what Sasuke was doing, sharing a few glasses of sake with her Otou-sama and Nii-san._

_She just hoped that Sasuke and her father won't find something to argue about—they always do—and she was silently praying that he Neji-Niisan would intervene before anything violent happens. Her father and now-husband was very much alike when it comes to pride and opinions. They just won't back down and give way to the other._

_With a sigh, Hinata rose from her bed and padded to the bathroom. She wants to splash some cold water on her face to wash away the bundle of emotions that was eating her from the inside. She should have asked Ino and Sakura's opinion about what to expect, being the first ones to get married in the group. Unfortunately, she was too shy and embarrassed to do so. Topics about the things that were happening inside the bed chambers between husband and wife always make her uneasy._

_Well, it's not as if Sasuke hasn't tried being intimate to her before…for he did. But they never got things to another level like a husband and wife does. Sasuke—weirdly enough—was a pure gentleman. He would always stop if he thinks that things are getting out of hand. Of course he cannot blame her, for he was the one who starts it all in the first place._

_Kisses and embraces…that's the farthest she could get with him._

_Gritting her teeth because she has nothing to do, she turned on the faucet and let the water ran before splashing some cold water on her face. She was scared…really, really scared._

_Then it hit her._

_She could use the Byakugan and see if Sasuke was coming. Then she could pretend to be asleep and her wedding night would be postponed. They are husband and wife now…they will have years and years to—_

_Hinata's cheeks blushed._

_A simple delay won't hurt them right? She was not ready for this…not yet._

_Activating her Kekkei Genkai, Hinata squeaked when she saw that her husband was now on his way back. He was walking alongside Shino and Kiba…and it looks like Kiba was grinning and his eyes were full of mirth. Shino on the other hand was pensive, shooting the Inouzuka killer looks behind his dark eye wear._

_Hinata could only guess what Kiba was joking about._

_Then the panic attack starts. Hinata never knew that her panic attack was also having a panic attack. Like a mad woman, she dashed to the cabinet, grabbed a towel, and wiped the water from her face. Putting her violet sleeping robe, she jumped to the bed and pulled the covers up to her head._

_The next few seconds was devoted on keeping her breathing in a normal rate. She was breathing so hard that she feared her "sleeping act" was useless. "One…" Hinata inhaled deeply. "Two." She exhaled._

_It worked. She was breathing normally now. All she has to do was try not to shake so hard and pretend that she was sleeping like the dead. Sasuke would never have the heart to wake her up. Even in missions, he never wakes her up as long as it was not life threatening._

_Hinata closed her eyes shut when the door squeaked open. Trying to be still, she held her breath and waited. The door closed, and then another one opens. Water can be heard and there was some splashing sound. She figured that Sasuke was in the bathroom. Moments later, she felt the soft mattress move as another body plopped beside her on the bed._

_Then nothing._

_Just to be sure, Hinata waited for a good thirty minutes before emerging out of the covers. Maybe the sake was taking its toll. Maybe Sasuke was already asleep. She could fee his steady breathing…and he was not moving at all. When she emerged, Hinata squeaked in surprise to see that he was staring at her._

_Sasuke's dark eyes were on her…which only means that he was staring at her for the past thirty minutes._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Nice try." There was a smirk on his voice, though his dark eyes were serious. Still not moving, he scrutinizes her flushed face. "You sleep like the dead Hinata. You can't convince me that you're sleeping when you breathe like Naruto when he was asleep."_

"_I…don't breath like Naruto." She frowned. Weirdly, she doesn't like to be compared with her old crush when it was her 'wedding night'—the wedding night that she was hoping to avoid. "Sasuke…I just want to—"_

_She found herself being pulled down by Sasuke. As she was talking, his hand found its way to her neck and he pulled her to him, blocking her words with his lips as his other hand found its way on her waist, encircling it. At first, Hinata was unresponsive—he caught her by surprise—but slowly, she began to respond._

_She felt Sasuke smile on her lips as she did._

"_I'm scared." She admitted._

"_I'm not going to eat you." He responded, shifting his weight so that he ends up above her. His mouth left her lips and began to make trails down the length of her neck. "I'm just going to own you."_

_The trails that his kisses left were like hot coals, burning her skin. Her heart has evolved into a hammer now, pounding against her chest with a loud thump. Closing her eyes, she clutched to his shirt as she tried to control the new emotions inside her. Wasn't it just minutes ago that she was trying to avoid this encounter?_

_Sasuke was really a good manipulator. He has proven that many times before…and he was proving that fact yet again._

"_Wife…" She heard him murmur on her ear, his hands already on the binds of her robe. She can smell a hint of sake, but she was too occupied with the fact that her "husband" was perched on top of her to even give a damn about it._

_Hinata can feel her cheeks burning like fire too._

_Usually, Sasuke always loves to point out or make remarks about her blushing. But right now, he was too busy pulling his own shirt off, revealing his well toned body. Hinata's breath caught on her throat and for one embarrassing moment, she looked away._

_She heard his husband chuckle._

_She wanted to squirm._

"_Why are you…" Sasuke stopped his black magic for a moment and looked at his wife, staring at her face as he bent his head down. "You're face feels hot."_

_Hinata responded by pulling the covers up and covered her face. "D-don't look at me!" She squeaked. She was so sure that the desire on her face was still present. She doesn't want to look so wanton in front of Sasuke…but she can't help it. She just can't help herself giving into the desires of wanting her husband. Even though she was scared because she has never done anything like the sort before._

_A few seconds later, Sasuke's head found its way inside the sheet. Staring at her, he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close. "You are my wife now…there's no going back if you have second thoughts."_

"_Sasu…"_

"_You agreed to marry me so you're stuck with me for life."_

"_I k-know that."_

"_And I am never…ever letting you go…not until you're fat."_

_Hinata giggled, the awkwardness was starting to ebb. "You're m-mean."_

"_You're mine now…and I love you."_

_Hinata would have said that she loved him too…but she can't, for Sasuke's lips found its way into hers again. _(f)

The tunnel was narrow and even with the activated Byakugan, Hinata can't top from stumbling and stepping on sharp rocks along the way. She can only sigh in exasperation when she realized that her husband was more graceful in his movements than her…and to think that he was not a Byakugan user.

_Well he is the top student in out class… _Hinata reasoned as she continued on her stride. Behind her, were Naruto and Sasuke, followed by two other Kumo nins who are also one of Kumo's bests. Bee wanted to go inside the tunnel too, but the Raikage suggested that he was needed with the troops outside the tunnel. The force must be divided evenly to drag the monster out. A nine tails in the inside to flushed him out and the eight tails waiting to trap him outside.

Shikamaru was ordered to stay outside too…the tunnel was narrow and only a limited number of Shinobi could go inside.

"I…I can feel and see the chakra." Hinata said softly. "But it's weird…" Shifting her weight on one foot, she squinted as she tried to strain her Byakugan further.

"The Kyuubi thinks so too." Naruto said. "Kurama thinks that there's something wrong going on in here…"

"Hn." Sasuke frowned. "What can you see Hinata?" He asked his wife as he adjusted the arm guard on his right arm. Hinata was on the lead, leading the rest of them with the help of her Byakugan. He trusts her abilities but being the first person to face the danger ahead was making him uneasy. Better him in the front than her.

"It's not a beast…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a man. It's a chakra of a man…"

Sasuke took a step forward. It was pitch dark inside the tunnel but he was good in sensing Hinata's chakra signature. Pulling Hinata back as he stepped ahead of her, he heard the woman clicked her tongue in disagreement. "I'll take the lead."

"You can't see in this place Sasuke."

"Then start talking. Tell me the way…"

Behind them, Naruto scratched his head as he muttered something about marriage and over protective husbands. He knew that Sasuke was like a wall when he makes his decisions—they were unmovable. So instead of trying to tell him to let Hinata take the lead, he urged the woman to agree. He knew that it was faster. "Time's ticking…can you tell him which way Hinata-chan?"

There was a defeated sign then Hinata started giving instructions to the group. From then on, only Hinata's soft voice could be heard as they continued to go deeper into the tunnel that has the aura of getting inside a snake's stomach.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked when Hinata stopped talking. Behind them, the Kumo nins and Naruto began to shift in their dark places with unease. The aura of something dangerous was getting stronger…and it makes them more aware that they were getting nearer to whatever that's hiding within.

"It's coming…" Hinata's breath stuck to her throat. She can see the chakra but the form was unidentifiable. It was so fast that even in her Byakugan, it looks like a white and purplish blur.

"Hinata…" Sasuke began, pulling out his katana. "You stay behind me a—"

"Sasuke!" Hinata pulled her husband by the collar of his Anbu vest and threw him back to where Naruto and others are with all her might. She saw some kind of giant tentacle and it was about to grab the Uchiha—good thing she pulled her husband back on time.

Unfortunately, it wrapped around her leg instead.

"Hinata!" She heard Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison as she herself muttered a wordless scream. The tentacle dragged her so fast; she felt the air left her lungs as her back scraped the earth.

Then somewhere along the dark passageway, she bumped her head on a rock…and everything went dark.

**-o-o-o-**

Sakura tried to pry the daughter who was clinging to her legs. With a sigh, she wondered why her daughter was this hardheaded. Sakuru clearly got it from Naruto—the hardheaded one in the family. Sakura knew that she was hardheaded herself, but thought that she was quite reasonable if things were clearly explained to her.

"Kaa-san. I wanna go see Itachi!"

"No."

"Kaa-san!"

"Sakuru…Itachi can't play with you today." The tired mother explained. She still has her to see Tenten and check on her, but this little pink haired devil won't let her off the hook. "You have to wait for a few days."

"No!"

"Sakuru…" She said in a warning tone.

"I wanna see my Itachi."

_That sounds familiar_. The Haruno rubbed her forehead as she remembered her obsession with Sasuke in the old days. Her head was full of the Uchiha back then, and it seems like her daughter's head was also full of the Uchiha too.

Uchiha's, they can really get you in the head. Good thing Sakura found her true love in time—to the most idiotic Shinobi of Konoha twelve—Uzumaki Naruto. He may not be the smartest but he was the most lovable husband ever to be born—or in her biased opinion. Oddly, Sakura realized that if things from a few years back get a little shaky…she might have ended up with Sasuke….and Hinata with Naruto. The Hyuga has a thing for her husband back then.

_Good lord…_ Good thing it did not happen…

"Wow…she clings really strong. She clearly got your strength Sakura."

Sakura looked up just in time to see a bespectacled woman the same age as her. She has long, spiky red hair that stops to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt that Sakura knew covers a lot of bite scars on her arms. "W-what are you doing in here? "

"The sixth allowed me to enter the village…with guards of course. There are Anbu guards following me in the shadows right now."

"I haven't seen you for more than seven years…Karin."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please check my other fanfics too…thanks!_

_-crazygurl12_


	10. Chapter 10

_I decided to update because I won't be updating this story for a few days. I have to focus on my __**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki **__fanfic because the story is nearing its end. Don't worry…I'll update Friday. That's a promise. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto. All credits belong to the great Kishimoto-sama._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

(f) _The kiss was long and gentle. Hinata can't help but whimper beneath him as she felt his tongue part her lips and began to explore what's inside her mouth. Good heavens…she has this weird feeling that she might combust any minute now. Her face feels hot…her body feels hot…Sasuke's body feels hot._

_She was really going to lose her mind. Hinata was dead sure about it._

_When he pulled her into him, Sasuke craftily crawled above her, pinning her down on the mattress. She heard him groan softly when he lowered his head and nipped at her collar bone—which of course, almost made Hinata 'meemphed'. Biting her lip hard in an attempt to muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth, she grabbed his hard shoulders and held on for dear life._

"_Sasuke-kun…" She managed to gasp. Her husband's hands were busily exploring her sides, running deliciously up and down until it sent shivers on every part of her body. Gently, it landed on her breast. She can feel his big, calloused hand even with the thick fabric of the robe in between._

_Hinata's eyes widened._

_Sasuke smirked._

"_What?" She heard him asked, his voice pulling her out temporarily from her fuzzy mind. Blinking the spell away, she looked up to him, aware that he did not remove his hand from her breast. "What?" He asked again, face amused. "Don't tell me I can't touch your—"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_She heard him laughed softly. "Whatever." He muttered, giving her a light squeeze. "You'll get used to it." Bending down, he pulled her robe down with one hand, revealing a flawless shoulder. Hinata tried her best not to squirm. Closing her eyes shut, she waited until the Uchiha has tugged everything out of the way._

_She also heard a running zipper—a sure sign that Sasuke was going commando too._

_Swallowing her fear, Hinata told herself to be brave._

"_Hinata…" Sasuke said, touching her face to indicate that she needs to look at him. Opening one eye, Hinata noticed that his voice was different now…it was a little husky. Sasuke was looking at her funny too, his face was serious and even with just the dim light, she could see that his lips were pressed into a thin line._

"_Sasu…"_

_Slowly, his hands found their way on both sides of her legs._

_Hinata's breath hitched._

_Gently, he parted it._

_For Hinata, what followed next was a blur. After Sasuke shifted his weight above her, she could never help herself from crying out. Mostly from the pain that followed after he entered her. It was a different feeling…a unique sensation that she could never describe. She felt something tear the moment he thrusts a little harder…and she knew then that she has given herself to him completely. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she could feel him strain. His muscles all tense as he began to thrust and kissed her neck until he found her lips again._

"_Sasu…" Hinata gritted her teeth. The pain was slowly ebbing and was being replaced by another different sensation. She clung to him, afraid that if she let go, she was going to drown. "Sasuke-kun…" It was almost a gasp…her breath hard and short._

_Sasuke groaned, his right hand found her hair and he clenched his fingers around it, careful not to tug too hard. He could feel his control thinning…"Hinata…"_

"_Sasu." _(f)

-o-

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed, sharingan activating. His tomoe began to wheel around in an insanely fast pace. In the darkness of the tunnel, they were glowing like hot, red coals. Propping himself up, he pushed Naruto away from him, feeling the Uzumaki's Kyuubi chakra starting to build up.

"Teme! Wait!" Naruto grabbed his collar, yanking him back. "Don't be hasty."

"Damnit Naruto. Let me go this instant!"

Naruto released the orange chakra and he began to glow, bathing the tunnel with soft, orange light. Still holding the Uchiha, he tightened the hold he has on him. "We'll go after Hinata-chan. I just don't want you to do something stupid. You always do something of the sort when you're in panic."

"That monster just took off with my wife!" Sasuke has the urged to punch his best friend on the face but prevented himself since he knew that it was not beneficial. A moving Naruto was more helpful than an unconscious one. Beside them, the two Kumo nins dusted themselves then pulled out their matching katanas.

"We will find her." Naruto assured the Uchiha. He could feel him going a little insane again. "I just want to be careful. Rushing things might put Hinata's life in danger Teme" Sasuke might go on a rampage if he was not prevented. Naruto knew that all would be in danger if a rampaging Uchiha and a rampaging monster clashes. The tunnel was narrow and thin. There were just five of them inside this underground path for a reason.

"I have to go after her." Sasuke growled.

"_We_ will go after her." The Uzumaki let Sasuke go free from his hold. "Alright Teme?"

**-o-o-o-**

Little Sakuru looked at the beautiful redhead with awe. Straightening herself up, she let go of her mother's legs and played with her hair, thinking that the vibrant red was more beautiful than her bubblegum pink locks. "You're beautiful…"

Karin smiled fondly at the kid. Bending down, she stared at the pink haired girl with electric blue eyes. Naruto's eyes… "You married Naruto?" That's a shocker. Sakura has been crazy about her darling Sasuke years ago; it's a little odd to see her turn over a new leaf. As far as she knew, feelings don't go away that fast. She herself has left feelings for the once insane Uchiha. "Thank you. You are very beautiful too. What's your name?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This ex-Taka member slash ex- Akatsuki disappeared without a trace years ago. It was even rumored that she was already dead. Why on earth Kakashi allowed Orochimaru's henchman inside the leaf just escapes her entirely. Mentally reminding herself to later give her old captain a piece of her mind, she looked at Karin and pulled her daughter back.

"My name is Saku—"

"Honey." Sakura cuts in. "Why don't you play with the new doll Aunt Temari gave you? I need to talk to our guest."

"But—"

"I promise to bring you to Itachi this afternoon."

The little girl lightened up. "Yay!" Giving a polite bow to the guest, she ran with her hands up in the air, disappearing in a flash while screaming something about bringing Itachi her homemade cookies and kicking little Nara Shikara in the butt.

"Cute kid."

"What do you want Karin?" Sakura deadpanned.

Karin's eyes landed on the pinkette's oversized belly. "You have been busy." Seeing the once thin, flat-chested Sakura in her pregnant glory was new. Honestly, it quite amused her.

Wow…she really _has_ disappeared for many years. "A visit?" She smiled sheepishly, answering the question since she knew that Sakura would just press it until she does.

"Bullshit. We are never close."

"My…my Sakura! The baby might hear you curse!" Karin pointed at the large belly in front of her, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "Still tough in spirit I see."

"Spill it Karin."

The redhead rolled her eyes. The gesture reminded Sakura of Ino every time the Yamanaka gets pissed or annoyed. "Fine. I came here to see Sasuke. Just a visit. But the Hokage told me that he was on a mission. That's all. He won't tell me a thing for it was strictly S-class. My second option was to see Naruto…but he was with Sasuke. So I asked permission to see you. Just so I could ask things…"

"Don't you think Sasuke will get weirded out that you appeared out of nowhere after all these years?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms across her not so impressive chest. It may not rival Tsunade and Hinata's, but pregnancy could bring miraculous wonders. At least she has something to flaunt now. "We thought you were dead Karin."

"I got busy…being in the bingo book would not always make me a wanted guest you know."

She's got a point. "Where's your usual white haired partner?"

"Suigetsu? He's dead."

"Oh."

Karin shrugged. "That's life."

Sakura would have pointed out that it was hard to die once a person was with Karin—with all her bite-me and-heal gift—but decided against it since she doesn't really want to make this conversation longer. She doesn't know why, but she can't really get herself to like Karin. Well, she pitied her in the past…but that's all.

Maybe it was also the fact that she shrugged off her dead friend like he was worth nothing. There was no sadness, no remorse—just impassiveness. Sakura wondered if Karin was telling her the truth.

"So how's Sasuke?" Karin asked, adjusting her glasses with a forefinger.

"He is happy."

"I'm glad."

"Happily married. " Sakura added, watching the woman's expression closely. Smirking, she felt some sort of satisfaction when Karin's face registered shock. "Yep…happily married and they have a beautiful son."

"Married to whom?" Karin frowned. If Sakura told her that she was the one married to Sasuke, Karin would have been less surprised.

"He married Hinata-chan. Remember her?"

-o-o-o-

(f) _Naruto slammed the empty cup on the table which was full of sake just seconds ago. Showing his tongue to everyone, he raised his fist survivor style. "Empty in one gulp!"_

_The whole Konoha twelve minus Sasuke and Neji cheered._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. They were on a night out with the rest of their friends and by accident, Kakashi joined the group too. Kakashi was forced by Naruto—or more like threatened. The lazy Hokage has no choice but to join the party since his loudest student threatened to hide all his Icha-Icha collection if he refused._

"_Now it's your turn Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha who was sitting next to Hinata. The blue haired Hyuga was sandwiched between her cousin and Sasuke. Why Sasuke was sitting there, he has no idea. Teme usually sits next to Sakura or Kakashi…or if he has no choice, next to him. But he was too tipsy to even care._

_Did he just saw Neji shoot Sasuke a threatening glare?_

"_Yeah!" Lee piped in, pouring the Uchiha a cup._

_Without a word, Sasuke took the cup and drank the sake in one gulp. He was too tired to refuse since Naruto would just do his best and make him do it. Why waste the time? He has a fair share of sake but he can tolerate alcohol pretty well. Sasuke was not worried. In front of him, he saw Ino cuddled next to Kiba. The Yamaka was leaning on the dog boy's chest while Kiba's arm was draped over her bare shoulder like it was the most normal thing in the world._

_Unconsciously, his eyes trailed to Hinata._

"_Why is the earth moving?" Shino grumbled next to a sleeping Shikamaru. The Nara was already knocked down after a few cups of sake and he was peacefully snoozing with his head leaning back on his chair. He has a few ink sketches across his face—courtesy of Naruto, and a one big pink flower on his spiky hair._

_If Temari could see him now…_

"_Shino-kun…Ano…maybe that's enough sake?" Hinata looked at her teammate worriedly. She knew Shino was not the best drinker. She was with him long enough to know what he does when he's drunk. She remembered that one time when he kept spraying insecticide and ended killing a lot of his bugs._

_Shino wept for a whole week after sobering up._

"_Hinata…I never saw you drink sake. Come on…don't be unfair." Tenten grinned, pouring the Hyuga a fresh cup. Pushing the cup in front of the girl, Tenten then gave Neji a menacing look. "Come on Neji…this is a night out. Stop being so strict with Hina."_

"_Yeah." Ino chimed in._

"_I am not being strict." Neji crossed his arms and looked at his tomboyish girlfriend with a warning. Tenten was not like Hinata. His cousin never drank sake before. "Hinata-sama can drink if she wants to. Just don't force her."_

"_I agree with Neji." Kiba looked at his teammate protectively."Nobody is forcing you Hina. Don't drink if you don't want to."_

_The group fell silent for a moment, observing Hinata and her next move. She was staring at the cup in front of her like it was the most dangerous thing in existence right now. Slowly, her almost shaking hands took the cup. Neji frowned while Kiba watched closely. Hinata never tasted a drop of alcohol before, thus making it a momentous event for everyone._

_Somewhere, they heard Shikamaru mutter something about troublesome women and giant fans._

_Naruto grinned encouragingly. "You can do it Hinata-chan!" He encouraged. Somewhere in his alcohol filled mind, he can't help but wonder what Hinata was like when drunk. Will she cry like Shino? Be violent like Sakura? Curl in a ball like Chouji? Or do a strip tease like Kiba?_

_Being a little pervert, Naruto preferred for the last._

_Hinata slowly raised the cup. She was not really planning on drinking tonight; she just wants to be with her friends. With a defeated sigh, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A cup of sake won't hurt her right?_

_The cup touched her lips…_

_Only to be taken away from her grasp._

_Hinata's eyes snapped open. She then turned her head around to just in time to see that her cup were in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone's eyes were on him too. Naruto began to scowl—his drunken fantasy of a stripping Hinata was destroyed in front of his very eyes._

"_Sasuke?" Ino raised an eyebrow._

_Sasuke drank the contents and placed it on the table. "She's being forced." He said coolly, shooting the Hyuga an impassive look. "I saw it in her eyes."_

"_The world is moving…" Shino muttered, tapping his forehead on the sticky table._

"_Oh my gosh!" Ino suddenly squeaked, fanning herself as she pointed an accusing finger at the lone surviving Uchiha. She was a little suspicious for the past weeks but it was all confirmed now. "You like Hinata!" Now everything makes sense. Those little things that she started find odd… like seeing Sasuke in the same place as Hinata almost every day, or those looks that he throws at the shy little heiress…_

_And now the sake-saving thing._

"_Children grew so fast…" Kakashi murmured, shaking his head._

"_What?" Neji's voice rang out the same time as Kiba's._

"_Teme likes Hinata-chan?" Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. "Come on. Teme is gay. I tell you—"_

_Beside Sasuke, Hinata's eyes widened. Why was the spot light suddenly upon her? "Ano…y-you must be mistaken Ino-chan. I…I don't think Sasuke-kun l-likes m—"_

"_I like you." Sasuke said stoically. Everyone present closed their mouths shut, all except Shino who was still muttering about beautiful bugs and moving earth. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in, but Sasuke has no intention of beating around the bush. He was not like that. He says what he wants and doesn't give a damn to what others think._

"_Wow…this is intense." Kakashi muttered._

"_What?" Hinata blanched, edging a little away from Sasuke._

"_I thought it would be obvious by now." Sasuke pushed the cup of sake away from him, letting it land on Kiba's sharp clawed hand. Kiba on the other hand was not looking too happy. He grabbed the cup and squeezed it hard until it cracked and shattered above the table. Ino chuckled nervously. She should have thought for more pleasant times to reveal her observation. Not with all these alcohol and over protective males around._

"_Sasuke is not gay?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. "Really?"_

"_Oh god Naruto." Sakura pushed the Uzumaki away. "You're drunk. Why can't you be like Sasuke and be cool even if drunk?." _(f)

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Please review!_

_-crazygurl12_


	11. Chapter 11

_Can anyone draw me a SasuHina picture? With little Itachi?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto. All credits belong to the great Kishimoto-sama._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eleven

Hinata got to her feet. She just woke up from unconsciousness minutes ago and the throbbing on her head was just getting more and more…well, painful. It was like being hit with sledgehammer—just a smaller version of course—but still incredibly painful. When she touched the spot, there was matted blood on her hair and forehead. It made her wonder how long she has been out.

When she activated her Byakugan, she suddenly got out of breath and her body shook with the effort of building up her own chakra—it only means that she won't be able to use her Byakugan yet—her wound must have altered the chakra flow on her head and messed with her dojutsu.

She looked around blindly, trying to feel the place with her hands. Sasuke and Naruto should come for her any minute so she doesn't need to worry. All she need was to stay put and don't do anything to put attention to herself in case the—

"Hi."

Hinata jumped back, suddenly aware of another presence that she was not familiar with. She doesn't know that voice. It was not Sasuke's, not Naruto's. Even though she can't use her Byakugan, Hinata's hands raised themselves up in a gentle fist stance. Without chakra, it would be impossible…but that doesn't mean she can't send someone flying if they try to do anything with her. Voices saying a friendly 'hi' in dark tunnels was not something that was normal on her book…she must be on guard.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking another step back. The chakra was incredibly powerful. She could feel it bouncing through walls and vibrating with heat. Without the help of her Kekkei Genkai, she was starting to get uneasy. This was not a normal person…or a ninja. Such chakra was too tense and too powerful. Maybe a Jinchuriki?

But what was that tentacle-like thing that grabbed her and brought her to this area of the tunnel?

"You are beautiful."

That came out of nowhere…and honestly, it sent shivers on her skin. Hinata frowned. "You can…?"

"I can see you." The voice confirmed. "You saved someone when I grabbed you back there…who's that?" Now the voice was just plain talkative, but Hinata felt as if she was inclined to answer. It said it was the one who grabbed her…that tentacle-like thing? So was this the monster talking? Or the vessel of a tailed beast?

"He's…my husband."

"Oh." The voice sounded disappointed. "Husband…you mean…?"

"Yeah. Husband means husband." Hinata tried to listen where the voice came from. The way the sound bounced off the walls was making it difficult to know but she managed. It came from somewhere ahead of her and she eased her stance a bit, wanting to get closer and see if she can see anything with half controlled chakra.

"You came to drive me away from this tunnel too?" It asked.

"Are you…the monster?" Hinata answered the question with her own question. "Are you the one who killed the Kumo nins who tried to get you out?"

"I did not kill them. They killed themselves. All I did was make a loud sound—which was entirely unintentional—and they began to panic and began killing each other on the process. There were a few times that they almost got me…so I also have to protect myself. This is my home. I have to protect it."

"But why did you take me here? What do you want with me?"

"I have been…watching you." Now the voice sounded shy and Hinata can't help but raise her eyebrows. "The way you lead those man-pack…and the way you saved your…_husband_. I have been watching…"

"And?"

"I figured I could use some company."

"What?" There was sharpness in her voice and Hinata involuntarily took a step back.

"Do you want to see me… beautiful lady?"

-o-

For the fifth time, Sasuke stumbled forward. His foot landed on some hole and he hissed. Damnit. He has been unfocused the moment Hinata was taken by that monster. He was not even aware of his surroundings anymore; all he was thinking right now was his wife.

Was she okay?

"Uchiha-san…" one of the Kumo nins asked. "Are you alright?"

"I am!" He hissed.

"O-okay."

It has been an hour already and they kept on running in circles. Without Hinata, the tunnel was like a maze and all they can do was rely on Naruto's Kyuubi sense and looked for the strongest place where the chakra was emitting. Breathing heavily, he shook his head with anger—which was mostly directed to himself.

What kind of husband was he when he could not protect his wife?

If anything bad happens to Hinata…he won't be able to go home to his son.

If anything bad happens to her…he won't be able to live.

"Wait!" Naruto's voice rang out and they all stopped. The Uzumaki kneeled on the tunnel ground and touched something on a large rock with his forefinger. Once he was on Kyuubi mode, his senses were more enhanced and sensitive. He should not notice this on his own if his nose did not tell him that it was Hinata's scent. "Blood."

"Whose blood?" Sasuke asked, eyes tensed.

"It must have been a light cut Teme…"

"Whose blood Naruto?"

"Hinata-chan." Naruto watched his best friend closely, ready to pounce on him if he gets berserk. "It's just a small drop…so the wound must not be deep…small cuts. I'm sure of it."

-o-o-o-

(f) _Inside the Yamanaka residence, Ino was having a sleepover with the rest of her girl friends. They have done sleepovers before and it was fun…though it was now rare for they were all promoted to jounins this year. It was hard to fit sleepovers and night out in their tight schedules._

_Hinata has her new team eight to manage and teach._

_Sakura being the Hokage's apprentice in the field of medicine almost requires all her time._

_Tenten and Ino with their new ranks in the Anbu interrogation squad._

"_I miss this!" Ino leaned on her pillow, blonde hair cascading down in a shiny curtain around her. She has left it free for tonight. Beside her, Sakura—in her sleeping pajamas—giggled girlishly as she plopped on the soft cushions and inhaled deeply, loving the way the floral scent fills her nose._

"_Wow Ino-pig. You're bed smells good."_

"_Shut up Forehead."_

_Tenten flexed her shoulders as Hinata combed her hair with a brush, letting the brown locks free from their usual buns. "I wonder what the boys are doing tonight…I heard Neji mentioned something about a night out with the rest…"_

"_Really?" Hinata looked thoughtful, hands expertly handling Tenten's hair as she twist and spun it into a delicate braid. Tenten should let her hair fall fee more often. Her locks were beautiful and it's a shame to always hide them in a bun. "Ano…S-Sasuke did not mention anything about it."_

"_Well…they usually left Sasuke out in plans, then just dragged him with them so he can't refuse."_

_Ino rolled her eyes as she kicked Sakura off the bed when the pinkette began making funny faces at her. Sakura landed on the floor without poise on her behind. "Let them be…we will be having our fun here."_

"_Ino-pig! You're dead!" Sakura leaped on the bed again and onto Ino who screamed like she was facing bloody murder. On the floor, Tenten and Hinata laughed, shaking their heads at the sight of the other two._

"_Even with Kiba as your boyfriend, I am not afraid to kick your butt!"_

"_Even with Naruto as your boyfriend I am not afraid to destroy your wide forehead!"_

"_Hey Hina…" Tenten rested her chin on her knees as she closed her eyes, loving the way Hinata's soft fingers handles her hair. It was so relaxing and for a moment, she thought she was falling asleep._

"_Hai?"_

"_What do you think Neji''s doing?"_

"_Uhm…" Hinata shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I didn't see him at the compound when I went here. I thought you should know Tenten-chan…you're his girlfriend."_

_-o-_

"_This is a bad idea." Neji crossed his arms. "That's a bad suggestion Naruto."_

"_Terrible." Shino agreed._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru added. They were about to go home to their respective houses when Konoha's future Hokage began to suggest something that made all the boys stopped—with a stunned look on their faces. "Ino's going to scalp you if she finds out."_

"_Stupid Idiot." Sasuke mumbled, looking above the night sky. It was moonless…_

_Naruto scratched his head in frustration. "I am not suggesting about peeping! I am just suggesting that Neji checked the girls out with his Byakugan while we sneaked on Ino-chan's house to hear what they were talking about. Come on guys! Don't you wanna know what they were talking about when we are not with them? We are not going to peep…peeping is considered bad when the target is naked."_

"_You have a girlfriend in there Naruto." Kiba reminded the blonde. Not to mention that said girlfriend has incredible inhuman strength that could squash them all like a bug._

"_That's the point." Naruto said. "I wanna know because I have my girlfriend in there. I am sure the rest of you are curious too. Well, maybe except for those who have no girlfriends…?" He gave Shino and Lee knowing looks. "I am not talking about you Shika." He then gave the Nara a pat on the back. "Distant relationships still counts."_

"_Absolutely not." Neji shook his head._

"_Teme?" Naruto pleaded. "Hinata-chan's in there."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Stupid plan…" Kiba added._

_A few minutes later, they found themselves outside the Yamanaka's residence. Naruto was tiptoeing like a cat, Kiba was looking around like a thief while Sasuke was walking like it was just another day of his boring life._

"_Shit Teme! Try not to attract attention will you?" Naruto hissed and his voice barely above a whisper. "They are kunoichi…they can sense us you know."_

"_I am not sure…we should be—"Lee started._

"_Shh!" It was Shino, crawling on the grass like a snake. Beside him, Neji grimaced. "I'm surrounded by idiots."_

"_I feel you." Sasuke agreed. "Now activate your Byakugan."_

"_Come on Ino! Spill!"The boys froze when they heard Sakura's voice. Straining their ears, they listened for the next words just in time for Kiba to find a bush and jumped into it. He then gestured for the rest to follow. It was a good hiding place…just a little tight in space but still fine. "Did you and Kiba kissed? How many times? Where?" _

"_Gosh forehead…" It was Ino, sounding annoyed._

"_Come on."_

"_Fine. I'll tell you. But that means Hinata and Tenten got to tell their little intimate encounters with their boys too…and that does not exclude you."_

"_Eh?" They heard Hinata squeaked._

"_I'm going to activate my Byakugan…" Neji whispered._

"_Hinata! Come on…get dressed now and join us. Don't hide in the bathroom. You don't have any clothes on!" Sakura's voice was strong and loud. "You're going to get cold…and you're wet!"_

_Sasuke's hand covered Neji's eyes. "Don't open your eyes!"_

"_Well…Kiba was a bad kisser at first." Ino was giggling. "But I love him too much to notice."_

_All eyes turned to Kiba, who smiled wearily and scratched his head, beside him, Naruto smirked. "Bad kisser? I thought you were better than that Kiba."_

"_Well…Naruto is a bad kisser too." Sakura admitted. "But I really don't know. He's my first kiss."_

_Shino shook his head. "I think I'm lucky that I don't have a girlfriend right now. If I have…I will be so embarrassed." He looked at Naruto. The nine tails vessel hung his head low, lips pouting with an embarrass look. Sakura-chan was extra harsh._

"_How about you Hina?" There were dragging sounds and squeaks—it was like the girls were manhandling something. A few seconds later, Hinata's soft voice muttered shakily:_

"_Do I have to…"_

"_Of course!" Three voices chorused in unison._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…H-he is my first kiss too…but I don't know if it's bad or good. All I know is that I…I like it and…he is very gentle and—"There was a pause. Everyone knew she was blushing. "For me…he would always be the best kisser."_

_Behind the bush, Sasuke smiled smugly._

_Next to him, Neji was fuming._

"_Wait…" It was Sakura. "I can sense chakra…" _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter! Sorry for the late updates. I have a lot of work this week…exam week see._

_Please review._

_-crazygurl12_


	12. Chapter 12

_The reviews are all overwhelming and I am so happy that you like the story guys! Especially to those who follow Sweet Union. It means a lot…*tight hugs for everyone* Please check out my other fanfics if you have the time._

_To __**VantasticDude**__: I can't pm you because your private messaging was blocked. But I would be very happy if you could draw me a SasuHina family with little Itachi. (I would picture him to be like his dad…a lot. Grayish eyes though…) Thank you very much! I love you!_

_-Also…if you guys could correct the grammar errors…so that I could edit and change it. It would be very helpful._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twelve

"Hmm…" Tsunade scratched her chin lightly with a finger. Gently tilting the Uchiha's head a bit, she examined the child's eyes with a firm look. Around her desk, bandages littered the floor—she threw them the moment she removed the said bandages from Itachi's head. Shizune could clean her office later.

"The pupils are now graying…not the natural pitch black you are born with." This was the first time in her medic life that she encountered this kind of genetic phenomenon from a mix Kekkei Genkai—and she got to admit that as a medic, she can't help but be interested."What do you feel?" She asked the child.

Itachi rubbed his belly shyly. "Hungry…Tsunade-Baachan."

"I mean you're eyes."

"It h-hurts a bit…but not as bad as the other day."

"Can you see well?"

"H-Hai. It's good not to be bandaged around the eyes Baa-chan. Though there are w-weird times—I can see with my eyes closed sometimes."

"It's normal."

"I…I d-don't like it."

Tsunade's firm stare softened. "Well…it seems like everything is good…do not worry. You will learn to control your eyes after a few practices." With a gentle pat on the head, the last great sannin lifted the young boy off the desk. "Now you run along…you're uncle Kiba's waiting outside…he's going to bring you to your Aunt Tenten."

"Hai!" Itachi bowed his head low. "A-Arigatou pretty Tsunade-Baachan…"

When the boy left, a smile found its way on Tsunade's lips. Now that kid she likes. Sasuke and Hinata's son shows maturity ahead of his age, thus making him so irresistible and cute—and that was saying something since she was really not fond with kids. As far as she knew, they are noisy and messy little things that only wants to pull the rest of her hair out. She remembered Naruto's daughter telling her that she was an old fart.

That young Uzumaki girl was so like her father…in so many ways.

-o-

Itachi found Kiba waiting outside the Hokage's office with a slight bored look on his face. The tall man was leaning on the wall, examining the small bulletin board where Konoha's future festivities and other events were posted. When he saw the young boy running towards him, he let out a grin.

"Uncle Kiba!"

"Hey hotshot." Kiba swooped the kid with one arm and placed him above his neck. "Wow…you're heavy."

Itachi looked around, missing the giant dog who always accompanies the Inouzuka. "Where's d-doggy?"

"I left him at home. You're Aunt Ino is giving him a bath…" He heard the boy laughed so he pretended to sound disgusted as he wrinkled his nose. "He smells bad. Did you take a bath? You're mom's going to get mad if you didn't." Actually, Akamaru was accompanying Ino into the interrogation building today. His wife requested that the ninken be with her for "scaring" purposes when she interrogates those men who stabbed Tenten and tries to get the young Uchiha—but Kiba decided not to tell Itachi anything about that. The child was traumatized as it was…

"Don't tell Kaa-san."

Kiba laughed. "Then let's give you a bath before we come and see Tenten."

"IIIITTTACCHHIII!" There was a girlish scream that made both males start. Itachi covered his eyes with his hands and Kiba looked around to see who that shriek belongs to. Upon seeing a bright, bubblegum pink hair, Kiba scratched his head and gave a low chuckle. Sakura was smiling as she tries to get a hold on her daughter who was trying her best to get away from her hold.

"Sakuru…would you please behave?" Sakura asked her daughter. "Why can't you be like little Itachi?"

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" Sakuru chanted happily—which just made the young Uchiha panicked. Clinging on Kiba's neck, he tried to hide his face on the older man's furry jacket and prayed that his playmate would mistake him as a flea. Sakuru was very, very loud and sometimes she scares him. She was such a contrast compared to his mother who always speaks softly and his father who rarely speaks.

But he likes her just the same.

"Sakura." Kiba kneeled on the ground so that Itachi—who was squirming above his neck would see the little Uzumaki girl in eye level. The young mini Sakura was too cute not to be given what she wanted. "Seems like your daughter likes Itachi here…reminds me of someone back when we were genins."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You tell me."

The young pinkette began to pull Itachi's knee and grinned triumphantly when the boy, with a heavy sigh that was so similar with Sasuke's, jumped from Kiba's back and to the hard, dusty ground. The two adults both watched in fascination as the young girl gave the boy a tight hug while squealing.

Then Sakuru shoved Itachi on the head.

"That's for disappearing for days and making me sad." Sakuru declared, crossing her arms. "I'm sad…you hear?"

"Sorry Sakuru…" Itachi replied, not minding the pain that was inflicted on him by his playmate. "Don't be s-sad okay?"

"So they are releasing Itachi from the hospital? How are his eyes?" Sakura was smiling as she asked Kiba. Children can be so innocent yet very cute sometimes. "Hinata and Sasuke would be very surprised to know about this when they get back."

"Yeah…Sasuke might get a heart attack." Kiba chuckled. Seeing the usually impassive Uchiha having a scare and surprise of a lifetime was an unusual treat. "Itachi is not really released. The fifth still has some tests to do."

"Yeah…I suspected that too. Tsunade-seshou would not let this pass without proper tests." The Haruno agreed. "It's the first time a person possessed two kekkei genkai naturally. What risk would it bring to the child's body is still unknown."

"I'm worried too actually, but we can do nothing but wait…so where are you off to?" Kiba asked and his eyes were still on the kids who were chasing each other happily. Beside him, Sakura gritted her teeth as she remembered the real reason why she was out of her house at this time. She was supposed to be resting her aching back on her comfy bed, eating sushi or something…

But here she was, walking under the sun with her stomack bulge.

"Got to see Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh…pregnant woman were still given missions?" Kiba sounded horrified as thoughts about girls with bulging stomach and hormonal problems carrying a kunai filled his head. Now that's something that could scare rogue nins…

"Baka." Sakura gave Ino's husband a shove on the head. "I have to see the Hokage because I need to talk to him about something that really bothers me."

"What bothers you?"

"Uzumaki Karin is here in Konoha…and I don't think she really came here for a visit."

-o-o-o-

"Do you want to see me?" The voice prodded. There was a coaxing tone into it that made her wonder if it was a trap. It made Hinata more cautious and she backed a step just to make sure that she still has her distance away from whatever it was. Maybe it was just the way the sound resonates inside the tunnel—but she got a feeling that whoever that voice belongs to was quite near. "Who are you?"

"Do you want to see me?"

Does she really want to see who and what it was? Hinata was not even sure. "If I agree to see you…would you…let me go?" She knew the answer even before it was spoken,but it still did not stopped her from asking. Who knows, the monster might consider it.

There was a booming laugh and it startled her. "Let go of you? Bring you back to the man with the red eyes?"

"Bring me back to my husband…yes."

"No."

"Why are y—Ah!" Hinata's feet were suddenly pulled underneath her and she was hoisted upside down. Wriggling desperately, she tried to scratch and kick away at the tentacle-like binds on her legs that were also starting to bind her waist. If she only has her normal amount of chakra...she could just easily cut through these fleshy things with her bare hands and be free in an instant.

"You belong to me now…" The voice declared. "I like you…I'm drawn to you."

Still trying to free herself, Hinata managed to pretend to act calm. "I don't think my husband would agree to that…" She said. The chakra that she could feel next to her was strong….very, very strong. What kind of monster was this thing? It could talk…It sounded like a person too… "I…belong to my…husband."

"Well…your husband will have no choice." The moment the words were said, she found herself being dragged again. Gasping as her shoulders hit the rocky walls, Hinata tried to close her eyes and bit her lip as it was repeated not only once as the "thing" pulled her with him deeper into its underground hideout.

"Here."

Hinata found herself falling. She yelped in surprise but her words were suddenly muffled when she landed on something soft and warm…and dusty too. Spitting dust out of her mouth—for she managed to have a mouthful—she tried to guess what she was on when she felt dry leaves and hay.

"Open your eyes." The voice commanded and Hinata did as she was told. It was dark, so she probably won't see a thing but since she was at the mercy of the creature, she decided that it was best of she would humor him. Without her Byakugan, she was defenseless anyway.

Not to mention that she can't see a thing with this pitch black darkness that surrounds her.

"Can you see me now?

Hinata frowned when she felt her eyes vibrate with unfamiliar power. The veins that surround her eyes were also starting to pop and surge with energy. Slowly, her visions began to clear and she gasped when she saw who was standing just an arm's length away from her. "H-How could…?" Her instincts were right, it was not a monster—it was a man. He was tall and he was pale…and even though there was a scar on his right cheek, Hinata could tell that he was very good looking. His build she could compare to be like that of Kakashi Hatake—minus the lazy slouching. "How can I see you?"

"Chakra is overflowing within me…some of it sticks on your skin and absorbed by your body. You could consider it as a borrowed power for the moment…though I can cut the connection any time I want. It's a gift." The man looked at her with white, bright eyes. His hair was long and matted with dirt which made it looked like a bird's nest.

"You are a man." She stated the obvious.

"And a monster."

"And you have the Byakugan…" Hinata referred to the white eyes that were identical to her own. "Ko-Niisan…is that you?"

(f) _Hinata giggled and covered her mouth. Her cheeks were burning and she was feeling really, really hot. Her throat was parched but when she tried to drink water, it was of no use. Next to her, Neji looked horror stricken. "She's drunk…Hinata-sama is drunk."_

"_Oh come on Neji…we all get drunk sometimes." Tenten tried to remain calm, though she was looking worried too. This was the first time she saw Hinata in her sake-filled state. Everything happened so fast she doesn't even have the time to really let what happened sink in._

_All she knew was that the moment Sasuke admitted out of fucking nowhere that he likes Hinata—which might also be partly Ino's fault because she was the one who accused Sasuke about his feelings for Hinata in the first place—Hinata suddenly picked the pitcher that was full of sake then drowned herself with it._

_She did it so fast that no one managed to stop her in time._

_Tenten guessed that it was brought by a panic attack. She could not blame Hinata though, because after Sasuke's revelation. Everything and everyone started to go crazy. Kiba began to glare at Sasuke and everyone knew that he was going to challenge the man into a duel of some sort, though everyone knows that he would get beaten into a pulp anyway. Naruto on the other hand began to grin stupidly like he just received a birthday present—What was going inside Naruto's drunk mind, Tenten did not even dared to imagine. He was not a student of Jaraiya for nothing._

_Shino has gotten up from his chair and started to look for insecticidal spay. He was still drunk of course, which made it hard to give him reason. Currently, Sakura has him by the hood of his cloak—trying to stop him from doing something that would drive him crazy after sobering up."Shino…stop it! You will regret looking for some insecticide in the morning. Trust me."_

"_These bugs are creepy." Shino's voice was serious. "I have to end them."_

"_No." Sakura shook her head. "You're drunk so sit down."_

"_I am not drunk Sakura."_

_Rolling her eyes, Sakura tightened her hold on the Aburame. "Oh yeah? Then say something that will prove it."_

"_Alright." Shino stopped struggling for a moment then focused his gaze on Sakura's chest. "You're still flat."_

_Lee covered his eyes. "Oh my god…he's drunk alright." You just don't say that in front of the Haruno—especially that it was a very sensitive subject—and of course, if he was on his right mind, he would not dare say that to a girl who can knock down walls with her bare hands._

_Sakura looked taken a back. "Did you just call me…?" After that, Aburame Shino never knew what hit him—for he was knocked unconscious after receiving two knuckles on the head from the pink haired Haruno. After making sure that Shino was still alive, Sakura dragged him to where the sleeping Shikamaru was and unceremoniously dropped him on a bench. "I'll deal with you after you are sober bug boy."_

"_Hiashi-sama is going to kill me." Neji muttered. "I can't bring her home like that."_

"_I am…hick…alright Nii-san." Hinata slurred. Oh…Shino-kun was right. The earth is moving…"Hick… I am not…hick…drunk…"_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that? It's not like you."_

"_Hey Teme…" Naruto piped in. "Leave Hinata-chan alone. This is her decision okay?" Well that was good luck. He thought how wonderful it was to see Hinata drunk. Would she do a strip tease now? _

"_I…need it." Hinata admitted. "I panicked."_

"_You panicked because I said that I like you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's the reason why you drank all the sake?_

_Hinata nodded her head. "Now I'm dizzy…"_

"_You're drunk."_

"_Are you worried?" Hinata smiled, never feeling so courageous before. Somewhere in a small corner of her mind, she knew that the alcohol was the one that makes her talk …but in a larger part of it—which was making more sense to her right now—she knew that she needs to let whatever that's inside of her mind out. They always mentioned how silent she was…now it's time that they hear how she talked._

_Sasuke looked stunned and everyone kept silent again. Kakashi, who was observing the scene with interest, gave a low chuckle. "And look how the tides have turned…" He said, mostly to himself but everyone heard anyway. Next to him, Kiba was being held back by Ino—who was muttering something about being jealous by the way her boyfriend reacts to everything that was happening to Hinata._

"_Gosh Kiba. You are overdramatic." Ino was annoyed. "Hinata is not a little kid anymore. She can go out with anyone if she wants to. Sasuke is good-looking…Hinata is good looking. They would make adorable babies…"_

"_Hey Sasuke…Hinata is drunk so don't count on it." Kiba gritted his teeth, looking at his girlfriend, he looked at her with disbelief. "And who said anything about making babies?"_

"_Circle of life." Kakashi added. "It's normal."_

"_Sensei…you are not helping."_

"_Yeah…" Naruto agreed. "Though Teme is gay…so he probably won't have the guts to do it with Hina….so there's nothing to worry about."_

_Sasuke edged closer to the Hyuga female, not even bothering to listen to the comments of his friends. He gave her a smirk. "You should not drink too much. This should be the last time…you hear me Hinata?"_

_Hinata edged closer too, smiling. "Weird's good…" Wow…she was feeling so bold tonight."Are you…telling me what to do Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I'm ordering you to."_

"_Cut it off." Neji suddenly squeezed himself between the two like butter on sandwich. "You." He pointed at Sasuke. "Back off Uchiha…I am the only one who should scold Hinata-sama…not you. And you Hinata-sama." He glared at his cousin. "You need to sober up before going home…and no one is making babies!" _(f)

"Ko…" The man said the name like he was tasting it. Smiling, he licked his lips and shook his head. "It sounds…familiar but I can't remember."

Hinata was breathing hard while her eyes stayed glued on the man. Ko was a Hyuga who was assigned to be her personal guard when she was still a child. Her father assigned him to always protect her because she was considered as a weakling back then. However, Kho disappeared three years ago. He did not returned back from his mission and everyone thought that he was dead.

She remembered grieving for months. She cares for the man like her own family and he was her first friend and comrade.

"Kho-Niisan…" Hinata knew that the man standing in front of her looks different—but looking into his eyes and into the handsome face, she knew it was him. "What happened to you…?"

"Who is Ko?" He asked.

"Ko…that's you."

"I am not Ko…I have no name."

"Don't you remember me? I am Hinata…Hinata-chan…the girl you were assigned to looked after."

"What is Konoha?"

So the man doesn't remember a thing.

"I just want to take you with me from now on." Ko said, looking at the Hyuga with fondness as he walked towards her. "I don't know…but I really like you. You have beautiful eyes…they look so kind and gentle. Unlike the Shinobi who wanted to flushed me out of here…"

"That's because you have known me all my life. You are my guardian when I was still a kid Ko…" Hinata explained. She doesn't know what to feel. The man she thought was dead was now standing in front of her—talking and acting strange. He doesn't even remember her. "Why are you inside this tunnel Kho? And why did you have the power that looks like it came from a tailed beast?"

(f)_ Hinata buried herself under the sheets. She just put baby Itachi in his crib so she figured that she could take a rest. Sasuke was with Kakashi, and she doesn't know when her husband would return._

_Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes._

_Then tears started to fall and she was suddenly sobbing. Small tremors racked her body so she wrapped her arms around herself. The sheet that her head was resting was starting to get wet with tears. The search for Ko was now on hold. It has been months and there was not a clue as to what happened to him._

_If she has no baby to take care of, she knew that she would be the one leading the search for her friend. He has never given up on her in the past. He was always there when her father considers her a weakling. He was always there to train her even though she shows no improvements._

_And it pains her that her clan was giving up on him._

"_You're crying again."_

_Hinata propped herself up hastily. Sasuke was standing by the door. His mask was still on and dark eyes were looking at her intently. How could he be so quite? She never even felt his chakra. "Sasu…" Hinata wiped the tears. Sasuke doesn't like to see her cry. He has expressed that a lot. "I thought you won't be back at this hour."_

"_I have to go back later." Sasuke replied, sitting next to her on the bed. "Where's our baby?"_

"_Sleeping in his room."_

_Without a word, the Uchiha removed his Anbu mask then threw it on the desk next to the bed. He then removed his katana. Hinata edged closer and helped him with the straps of his vest. Words were not necessary for them to interact. It's something that they have developed years ago._

"_I will request another search mission for Ko. I would lead it myself." Sasuke stated, not looking at her._

"_Sasu…" Hinata looked at her husband in surprise. "You…you will do that?"_

"_Just stop crying."_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun…" Hinata cried again, but this time, she threw herself on her unsuspecting husband. Sasuke landed on his back on the soft mattress while she was on top of him, burying her face on his vest. "Arigatou."_

"_Hn. You're getting heavy." His left hand reached for her neck while his right was on her back. It stayed there, pulling the woman closer. His wife was exhausted mentally, and he doesn't want that. He hated seeing her so…down. "Have you eaten yet? Why don't we eat together? "_

_Hinata smiled despite the tears. "That sounds good…and I am not heavy."_

"_You are."_

"_No I am not."_

"_You are."_

"_Sasu!"_

_Hinata heard her husband chuckled softly. He then looked at her eyes. "Forget the food." He pulled her neck down so that he could capture her mouth into a kiss. "We could eat later…" _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Sorry for the errors and to be honest…I have a writer's block. I need inspiration! _

_Btw…does any one of you remember Ko Hyuga in the Naruto series? I like him…but he sort of disappears after the Pein arc of Shippuden._

_-crazygurl12_


	13. Chapter 13

_Excuse the errors. No time to reread coz I am in a hurry. (Don't even ask.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All credits belong to the great Kishimoto-sama._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirteen

(f) _Hinata opened her eyes and groaned. The first thing that greeted her was the throbbing pain on her head. She always feels that way every time she can't sleep enough at night. She rubbed her still sleepy eyes to remove the blurriness and then saw her wedding kimono hanging on the back of the chair next to the bed. Unconsciously, she reached out for the white silken material and touched it with her fingers._

_Oh that's right…_

_Today was her first day being Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha._

_Strong arms found their way around her waist and the next thing she knew, Sasuke has buried his face on the hollow of her neck. It also did not escape her that both of them were still naked and it took all of her willpower not to squirm. Even if he has seen her without any clothes last night, it doesn't mean that she was not embarrassed. But all her insecurities were sent down the drain when she felt his chest on her bare back and his easy breaths on her ear._

_She sighed contentedly. She could get used to this…_

"_It's morning." She muttered, feeling something hard and warm on the back of her legs. She doesn't want to guess what it was so she left it at that. "Good morning Sasuke."_

"_Stay." He said, knowing too well that she was planning on leaving the comfort of the bed. His voice was husky, and it sent goose bumps on Hinata's skin when she felt his warm breath on her neck. _

_He tightened his hold on her slim waist to indicate his point._

"_I need to cook us breakfast." She said, shifting her weight so that she faces him. When she did, she felt a pang of jealousy. Sasuke—even though his hair was messy from sleep— was still good looking…and he was not even trying to look good._

_She tried to imagine herself upon waking up and winced. Hanabi once told her that her hair—even if it was beautiful—looks like a bird's nest every morning._

"_It's too early." Sasuke mumbled. "I know you didn't get enough sleep last night." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "I kept you up all night." He expected a blush and he got one. The bluenette lowered her gaze in embarrassment and his lip twitched on the side. "You don't have to be embarrassed…it's normal for a husband and wife to have sex…and it's our wedding night."_

_Hinata winced. Sasuke was so blunt and he never thinks twice before speaking what was inside his mind. She heard him chuckle and she felt his hands left her waist to touch the hollow of her back. Slowly, they crept and touched her behind. It startled her and she gasped._

_When she looked at her husband, she saw that he was grinning like the devil."Sasuke-kun!"_

"_It's just a squeeze."_

_Hinata gave the man a disbelieving look._

_Sasuke chuckled and pulled her closer. "So shy…so desirable." He kissed her on the lips and he took his time. Damn…just a simple touch of her skin makes his body tingle with life. "But not so shy last night…you almost took a chunk off my neck Hinata."_

_The girl meemphed. "What…?"_

"_Look." He pointed on a sore spot on the side of his neck. It was obviously a bite mark and it was turning greenish blue. He watched as Hinata's face turned into horror._

"_Gomenasai!" The woman squeaked. "I did not reali—"_

"_It's okay. I would willingly let you bite me anytime…and in any places you want."_

_Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and she began to fan herself with her hands. Her husband was such a tease. "Sasuke-kun…you are enjoying this aren't you?" She asked him when she noticed his smug expression._

"_I do." With a swift, fluid move, Sasuke suddenly placed himself on top of her. Leaning down so that his lips touched her ear, he whispered. "And you kept calling me Sasuke-sama too." He pressed his hips and he felt her stiffen. His wife was so shy it was a turn on._

"_I didn't." Hinata whispered back. She could feel that hard, warm object on her legs and her heart began to roll like a drum._

"_Oh yes you did." He kissed her ear then made trails down her neck until he reached her collar bone. He gave her a little nip and he heard the Hyuga hiss. A devious smile formed on his lips when he felt her arms grabbing his shoulders like she was clinging unto them. Good…she was just making him more and more excited. "Do you want me to prove it?"_

"_Sasuke…"Hinata bit her lip. It was six in the morning and she really needs to get up and fix breakfast for both of them. Even if it was their first day as husband and wife, they are pledged ninjas. They still have responsibilities. "We really have to get up."_

"_Fifteen minutes."_

"_Sasu…"_

"_Ten." Sasuke smiled when she pouted like a kid. He knew that she was about to give in. He was just as irresistible to her like she was to him. "I promise we'll be quick."_

"_We have years ahead of us you know…" Hinata sighed._

"_I'm greedy that way." Her husband replied with one of her favorite smiles. When Sasuke smiled, it was different from the way Naruto or Tenten does it. The Uzumaki always gives off the aura of a sunshiny feeling while Sasuke's was more of a mischievous one._

_It's either you have to expect for the worse or the best when he smiles._

_An hour later, the newlyweds found themselves having breakfast with Naruto and Sakura on one of the food booths in the marketplace. Naruto came by their house and demanded that they eat breakfast with him and Sakura. It was like a congratulatory breakfast for the new Uchiha couple and Hinata accepted happily. Sasuke on the other hand was not so enthusiastic about it. _

_He said that he wanted a peaceful meal…not eat in front of the two loudest mouths in Konoha._

_But he came anyway._

"_So…" Naruto winked at Sasuke as he prodded his sushi with the chopsticks. "You two slept well last night?"_

_Sakura gave her husband a kick under the table when she saw that Hinata swallowed her large chunk of sushi without even chewing it. The Hyuga was flustered and she could tell. Only Sasuke remained impassive. He was calmly eating his food without even looking up. "Naruto is just teasing…" She smiled and laughed a little. "Right dear?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto grudgingly agreed. Did Sakura just broke his knee bone?_

"_Oh there you are guys!" Ino jovially waved when she saw them. She was with Kiba and Shino follows closely behind. "We decided to grab some food before heading out… never expecting to see you here though." Ino gave Hinata a look. "I though you're still sleeping or something…especially it was your wedding night."_

"_Good morning Ino-chan." Hinata greeted and her cheeks were red. "Kiba-kun…" She pretended that Ino-chan's last sentence was not embarrassing—for it was very embarrassing for her—and pretended to enjoy the food that she has on her plate. It was actually delicious and she should enjoy it._

_The trio decided to join them for breakfast and it would have been a very nice meal if Kiba did not accidentally knocked a glass of water on Sasuke's shirt."Oh…sorry Sasuke." Kiba apologized. "My bad…"_

_Hinata grabbed the table napkin then wiped the front of her husband's chest while Sasuke just shrugged. "It's fine. I still have my netted shirt inside." Sasuke removed his black shirt with the intention of drying it off. He still has his inner shirt and he figured that even if it was the netted, see-through kind, it was still decent._

_But maybe he was wrong…for everyone gasped. At first, he was confused for everyone looked so stunned. Ino's mouth gaped and Kiba raised his eyebrows._

_Then Sasuke realized that they were all looking at the bite mark on his neck._

_Naruto chuckled knowingly. "Wow…must have been pretty—"He stole a glance at Hinata. "—Intense." _(f)

"Here." Naruto touched Sasuke's arm. "You may not like me sharing chakra to you but it would be easy for us to navigate in this tunnel. It serves as light see…" In many occasions, Sasuke has vocally shared that he doesn't like sharing someone's power or chakra because it reminded him of his older brother and Orochimaru.

It reminded him of the dark times.

Sasuke's body was suddenly wrapped by the nine tail's orange chakra, and just what Naruto said, it serves as a good light source because all four of them—including the Kumo nins—were glowing. The tunnel was suddenly illuminated by an orange glow. And even though his pride won't let him accept it, Sasuke agreed that he needed Naruto's help in this one.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan teaching you good manners…eh, Teme?"

As they continued to search for his wife, Sasuke suddenly tensed when he caught a faint chakra signature of her. Was she activating her Kekkei Genkai? A few minutes later, the chakra signature became stronger and he was almost sure that she was just on the other side of the of the dirt wall next to him.

"Naruto." He motioned at the Uzumaki to stop. The two Kumo nins beside him were looking expectant, the weapons in their hands glinted orange and they both tightened their grips on it. "She's on the other side of this wall."

"I can feel that too." Naruto pressed his cheek on the dirt wall. It was not really hygienic but he doesn't care. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense if it was really Hinata's. "Yeah…it belongs to her." Unearthly orange hands made from the Kyuubi's chakra formed around Naruto. They began to probe and push the tunnel wall in an attempt to create a shortcut.

Sasuke crouched and the tomoe in his red sharingan eyes spun. Electric crackles could be heard and the two Kumo nins backed a few steps. They could feel the ends of their hair strands being zinged by unseen electric currents and they were afraid that they could be electrocuted if they were too near the sharingan user.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's right hand glowed with electric coils. "Step back Naruto."

-o-

There was an explosion and Hinata ducked on the dried hay. It was so strong that she could feel the earth moving above and under her. For a moment, she thought that the tunnel was collapsing and she closed her eyes in terror. She can do nothing to protect herself at the meantime and she was afraid that she's going to get buried in this place.

She still has a son waiting for her in Konoha.

"Above you!" Kho suddenly yelled and she looked up, wanting to know what he meant. With her Byakugan still activated, she raised her head just in time to see a huge rock about to fall on her. It might be because of her stunned state, but when she tried to move her legs, they were unresponsive.

Tentacle like things formed on Kho's back and grabbed Hinata's legs. He managed to pull her away from the huge rock and she gasped as everything went blur. She was hoisted from her place too fast for eyes to follow—and that was even with her Kekkei Genkai.

However, she heard a hissing noise that was followed by cackling sounds. The tentacles were cut from her legs and someone caught her in mid-air. She also heard Kho muttering indiscernible noises that sounded to her like he was on pain. "Hinata." Sasuke held his wife with care. She was badly bruised and there was mated blood on her forehead. She opened her eyes and when her gaze focused on him, the first thing that she did was smile.

How relived she was to see him.

"You're…glowing orange." She commented. She paused to cough the dust from her mouth and she felt Sasuke's hand touched her back comfortingly.

He smirked. "Not really my color."

"Any color suits you…"

"Whatever. You have a lot of making up to do for making me worry this much." He helped her up. "You shouldn't have agreed to come in this mission in the first place. What if I did not found you?"

"We're not discussing this now Sasu…" Her legs were wobbly so he kept his right hand on her waist, steadying her as he glared at the man with the same eyes as his wife. He knew that Naruto has noticed it too—for the blonde was unmoving on his spot.

"Kho-san?" Naruto's jaw dropped. He remembered the man from years ago. He was always with Hinata. The man was cold but protective to the bluenette just like Neji. It even came to the point that Kho would not allow Hinata to play with him—the demon fox's vessel—when they were kids. It was because he was a bad influence and bad luck and all that nonsense that were thrown upon him when he was a kid.

"Kho?" Sasuke repeated.

"Sasu…It's Kho-Niisan. There's something wrong with him. He doesn't remember anything." Hinata looked at the other Hyuga who looks like he was fuming. There's killer intent that fills the room and can't actually guess if it came from Kho or from her husband.

"Give her back!" Kho screamed.

"She's mine." Sasuke stated calmly, one hand removing his katana from its sheath. "Only mine." Hinata's old guardian or not, he would not let it pass that he almost took the woman away from him. Hinata squirmed and held his arm at bay—the one that was holding the blade.

"No please. Don't."

Naruto looked weary as he tilts his head to the side, catching the couples's eyes. "Uhm…now I'm just plain confused guys. We came here to help dispose a monster but… this is Kho-san." The now oranged-colored Uzumaki pointed at the unearthly tentacles that came out of Kho's back. "And it seems like he' going to fight us."

"Red eyes. Give her back to me." Kho growled, the veins in his eyes starting to pop.

The Uchiha smirked. "You don't know how hard it was to own her in the first place. I'm not going to just let you have her, bastard." Tightening his hold on Hinata's waist, he prepared to leap out of the way in case those chakra-wrapped tentacles attacked them.

A few steps from them, Naruto's own Kyuubi chakra began to form into long, orange hands. He was getting tensed too—well, more tensed that he was already feeling. He could sense a chakra like the tailed beast inside Kho and he knew that if the man was indeed a tailed beast vessel…it was going to be very big problem. "I really don't know what to do…"

"Naruto-kun. Please don't hurt Kho." Hinata almost pleaded.

"I will try Hinata-chan…but his chakra is building up and it's really…really alarming." Naruto called back.

"Kho-Niisan. Please stop…Please listen to me." Hinata tried her best to be heard. The ground was rumbling and the vibrations were starting to distract her. "I know you. You may not remember it but I do. Please Nii-san…let me help you."

"Stay." The man said, looking straight at her.

"Kho-Niisan…" Hinata almost choked. It was like her insides were being crushed. She just can't leave the man like this. She just can't abandon him. "I'll…I'll stay." It was true. She won't leave Kho like this. "I won't leave you."

She will do her best to help him.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke growled.

"I stand by what I say." She answered firmly. "It's my Nin—"

"Fuck the Nindo." The Uchiha's eyes were starting to bleed now. "I can't let you do that. I'm your husband."

"Sasu—"

"Sharingan!"

The woman collapsed and he caught her before she hit the ground. He knew how important Kho was to his wife, but he cannot let her sacrifice her life away just like that. He respects her Nindo. He loved her for that…but she also needs to know that he loved her too much to gamble.

And no one really knew about this—but has his Nindo too.

And it was to protect what was important for him—and right now, the most important thing in the world for him was the mother of his child.

_Itachi's mom_.

There was a shrieked and he realized that it came from the male Hyuga. Sasuke leaped away from his spot just in time to avoid the whitish tentacles that was targeting his back and land next to Naruto and the two Kumo nins. "We should have brought Neji. He would know how to seal Kho."

"Do you have to do that to Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"What would you do if you are in my place?" Sasuke asked back as he handed his wife to one of the Kumo nins.

"The same thing that you did." Naruto answered seriously. "Maybe…"

"Get her out of here." Sasuke commanded the Kumo nins who looked nothing but relieved when he mentioned something about getting out of the tunnel. "Bring her to the medics and tell the Raikage and Bee-san about what's happening in here. Tell them that we cannot kill the monster because it's a man. Maybe even a tailed beast vessel."

"Hai. Uchiha-san."

"And while you're at it." Naruto piped in, leaping away to avoid Kho's attack. "Tell Nara Shikamaru to think something…just anything for a way out of this…mess."

"Hai!"

-o-

Haruno Sakura almost cleaved the Hokage's desk into two when she pounded her fist on it. "I won't take Karin under my roof Kakashi-sensei! You know why I won't! I don't trust that woman. And in case it escaped your notice, I am pregnant!"

Kakashi was used to Sakura's violent reactions that he just sat on his chair and looked at her, unfazed. "Anbu would be around your house all the time. And even with guards, I don't think Karin would try anything against that fist of yours. My Sakura-chan…you could punch a hole on the ground without even trying."

"But why me?"

"Because you are the only one she knew in here while the Uchiha couple is not around. You can read her thoughts better than anyone because you knew her. Not much…but enough to gain acquaintance."

"I won't even treat that woman as an acquaintance." Sakura gritted her teeth. The woman was just as crazy as Sasuke has been during his revenge-filled days. She won't allow her anywhere Sakuru. "I have a daughter sensei."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded his head. "Then I'll get the Uzumaki woman off your back." The copy ninja looked thoughtful. Maybe his former student was right—

"Sensei…" The Haruno's voice softened. "Can I ask the reason why you allowed her—despite her past –to get inside Konoha? What if she's planning something? Some sort of crazy scheme."

"Everybody deserves second chances." The Hatake answered wisely. "If she plans on doing something…the Anbu unit guarding her is prepared. We have given Sasuke more than a second chance…and if I assumed correctly, our Sasuke has done things some even can't forgive easily."

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"And…she's an Uzumaki. A member of Kushina Uzumaki's own clan. I cannot just drive her away without any proof that she's a threat. Sakura-chan…Karin said that she just wants to see Sasuke and talk to him before leaving the village. I think I may grant that simple request."

"But what if…"

"As I said. We will be ready."

Sakura left the office with a frown on her face. She got to admit that Kakashi's words hit a spot and she can't deny that he was right. Sasuke has done far worse things than Karin but he was given a second chance in life. She knew everyone deserves the same…for they were human.

And humans are prone to errors.

As she padded her way down the stairs, she saw a familiar pale face coming towards her. Sakura smiled. "Sai."

"Sakura-chan." The Anbu's lips straightened to form its usual demure smile. He stopped and held her arm. "You look like you are having a hard time walking down the stairs."

"Well…anyone with a belly this big will have a hard time." She happily let him guide her as she made slow progress. Her strength, even while pregnant, was the same.

But her speed was another matter.

"Where's your daughter?"

"With Kiba. I can't pry Sakuru away from him."

"Why?"

"Little Itachi's with Kiba." Sakura shook her head. The diamond on the middle of her forehead caught Sai's attention for a second and he looked thoughtful. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I am just admiring that gem. The diamond suits you."

"Really?" She beamed. "Thank—"

"Your forehead being wide and—"

"Excuse me?" She pushed Sai's hand away from her. The man looked surprised for a moment but continued to help her still. Ino told him once that pregnant women are always moody. So maybe Sakura-chan was being moody. He read something about it in a book too. What was it called again…?

Oh yeah. Hormones.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Sai may have emotions now but he still lacks common sense in terms of simple conversations. He was a good Shinobi yes…and very deadly too. But he seriously needs to improve his words. He was too blunt and honest to a fault.

He would get along well with Sasuke.

"Where are you heading?" The former Root member asked.

"Hospital. Gotta see Tenten."

"I'll come with you." Sai offered. "I'm heading to get some files from the library and the Hospital's on the way."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'll update as soon as I can though. _

_Please review. Give me motivation guys…lol. Seriously..I have writer's block. Feel free to point out errors so that I could edit my work. Thanks!_

_-crazygurl12_


	14. Chapter 14

_Excuse the errors please._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fourteen

(f) _Nineteen year old Hinata Hyuga tried to hide herself behind Sakura the moment she saw the last remaining Uchiha walking next to Naruto-kun. Ever since she was saved by him in the forest—that one time when she practiced herself to the brink of unconsciousness—she has been trying her best to avoid him._

_Yes…she thanked him for his trouble. Even swallowed her fears just to give her a thank you gift of food and healing salve after that falling-from-the-three-ancident. He was not that…scary as she what she first believed. It was just that after their last encounter, she was feeling a little uncomfortable around him. She has this odd feeling that she was being observed when he's around._

_When the raven haired Uchiha and the blonde Uzumaki reached them, Hinata pretended to busy herself with the beautiful flowers displayed next to her. They were currently inside the Yamanaka flower shop and Ino was standing by the counter, looking bored but beautiful as ever._

_She heard Sakura said some kind of greeting to Sasuke. She gasped, however, when Naruto was suddenly next to her. The jovial Uzumaki placed an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Ohayo Hinata-chan!"_

_She blinked. Naruto was too close for comfort. "N-Naruto-kun…O-Ohayo."_

"_Hinata-chan…I miss eating your homemade rice balls. Please make me some!" Naruto requested. "You really are a good cook ya know!"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hinata-chan has other duties more important that cooking you meals Naruto."_

"_I-It's alright Sakura-chan." She waved her hands in an attempt to show everyone that she was fine with it. The Haruno has her fist raised and Naruto leaped behind her like she was some kind of human shield. "I…I can cook for you later Naruto-kun." Even though her cheeks were blushing, considering that her former crush was too close, she managed a smile._

_She has given up on Naruto years ago, though she realized that he would forever have a special place in her heart. First loves are like that….even though you stopped loving them in a romantic way, you just can't drive them away and forget about them._

_Naruto triumphantly hugged her from behind and she can't help but mutter a faint squeak. "Arigatou Hinata-chan! I could just kiss you, you adorable human being!"_

_Standing beside the counter, Ino shook her head and watched as the Hyuga princess almost lost it. Aside from Kiba and Shino, she knew that Hinata can't tolerate it when it comes to invasion of personal space—Not in a bad way really, but more because the Hyuga was so shy. It was not just Naruto…anyone who was too close for her comfort makes the bluenette uneasy—especially if it was male. "Hey baka." She can't help but called. "You keep on doing that, Hinata will faint and there goes your dinner."_

_The Uzumaki let Hinata go. "Oh! Right. Sorry Hinata-chan!"_

_Sasuke observed the scene with a stoic mask. He was not really into flower shops but this Uzumaki bastard dragged him anyway. He knew that Naruto just wanted to see Sakura, and makes up fucking excuses so that he can't refuse. He could just punch the loudmouth so that he'll leave him alone but Sasuke knew the old hag—Tsunade—won't like it. She was fond of the dobe in a motherly sort of way._

_He was still under observation anyway…and he needs to keep his records clean in order for the council and Hokage to start giving him higher ranked missions. They were still wary of him—he could tell—but it was not as if they have no reasons to. As far as they knew, he was still very powerful and might be a threat to the entire Shinobi world again if he returned to his past, insane self._

_Oh the bloodlust has ebbed…but he knew that his "insanity" won't always leave him._

_His eyes unconsciously lands on the weak Hyuga girl. She looked so fragile that it was hard to believe that she passed as a jounin. And her self confidence was nowhere to invisible. The way she carries herself gives the impression of a puppy…small puppy that could easily be kicked around. He knew that the Hyuga has been avoiding him since the day when she gave him some sort of thank you gift for saving her in the woods._

_He honestly doesn't give a damn, but it made him wonder why she was almost hiding away from him. It was not like he was after her or anything…_

_She was so different from most of the female population here in Konoha. She doesn't scream like Sakura and Ino always does. She doesn't curse, shout out insults or glares. She was quiet, gentle and reserved. As far as Sasuke has observed, she was like everybody's bestfriend...and they really care for her a lot._

_Neji was suicidal in protecting her—that he could see. There was also the silent Aburame and that loudmouth Kiba. Sasuke even suspects that Naruto would even risk his neck to save this weakling._

_She was like a people magnet._

"_Sasuke-kun." Sakura pulled his arm guard. He really doesn't like the invasion of space but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Sakura was the same with Naruto in the common sense department. No matter how hard you explained things to them and commanded them to stop, they'll just continue doing it anyway. "Let's eat lunch together!"_

_Ino grimaced. "Forehead…You're gross. Literally asking a guy out."_

"_Shut up Ino pig! Sasuke-kun is my teammate and besides…if I ask Naruto, he has no money to buy me lunch anyway." The Haruno looked at Naruto. "He even let me pay for our dinner yesterday because he forgot his money."_

_Behind Hinata, Naruto lowered his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I am busy being an apprentice for Lady Tsunade I can't really get money on missions." When Hinata saw Naruto's sad face—really sad face—which was rare for he was always so jovial, she can't help but feel sad for him. She knew Sakura was meaning it in a teasing way…but still, Naruto likes the Haruno since they were kids and it was not a good thing receiving those kinds of words from the person you love._

"_You're right." Ino shrugged. "You got a point there Forehead."_

"_Aww." Naruto scratched his blonde hair. "Not you too Ino-chan."_

"_Uhm…Naruto-kun." She suddenly blurted out. "Would you come eat ramen with me? My treat." She really wasn't able to think twice before saying it but it seems like her mouth has betrayed her before she could even stop it. She was feeling so bad for Naruto that she wanted to at least comfort him._

_And she knew that Ramen would comfort him in the best possible way._

_Everyone looked at her. Even Naruto looked surprised…well; she can't blame them for she was surprised too. She lowered her head and waited for the Uzumaki's response. There was also one black stare that she can feel on the back of her head. "It's okay if you decline, I understand—"_

"_You are an angel!" Naruto wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. Naruto was quite strong and he did it with ease. "I have been wanting to eat ramen for days but I have no money right now. All I can buy is cup noodles." Putting her down—her face quite flushed—Naruto slung an arm over her shoulders. "Hinata-chan is the best!" He declared._

_A muscle twitched on Sakura's forehead and Ino's soft laughter could be heard. "Way to go Hina-chan." The Yamanaka nodded her head in approval. "It's time you set your eyes on—"_

"_Will you go with me Sasuke-kun?" The Haruno batted her eyelashes. "Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw….why?"_

"_I have work." He removed a hand from his pocket and shove Sakura's hand away from his arm. Sakura may not know it, but she has a strong grip it might break his bones. The pinkette lowered her head then, muttering a sign while looking crestfallen. Naruto saw that and he ran away from the Hyuga._

"_He is a bastard." The Uzumaki tried to comfort the girl. "Okay…I can come with you and I will borrow some money from Iruka-sensei…I—"_

"_Naruto baka! What are you saying? Hinata-chan just asked you out and you agreed." Ino shouted from the counter._

_Sasuke's eyes looked at the blue haired girl who was still blushing. He saw how her face registered disappointed for a moment before schooling it into a faint smile. She shook her head and looked at Naruto. "I could lend you money Naruto-kun. You and Sakura-chan can eat together and have fun. I-I know you t-two are very busy you barely spend time w-with each other. I'll bring you your rice balls later."_

"_I can't believe this." Ino said exasperated. "I could just castrate you right now Naruto...and damnit forehead. I am not going to talk to you for months!"_

"_I'm sorry Hinata-chan."_

_The girl smiled. "It's okay." She pulled out something from her pocket, took Naruto's hand, and placed it on his palm. "That would be enough…I guess. Please have fun you two." With those words, she looked at the blonde who was fuming at the counter. "Goodbye Ino-chan. Thank you for the flower seeds."_

"_Hinata-chan…come to my place later okay?" Ino sighed, knowing that she can't do anything to change the scenario anyway._

"_Hai." Hinata bowed her head. "I need to go…s-see you later everyone." She walked past Naruto who was looking at her apologetically. Sakura was still looking crestfallen. In truth, the Haruno just wanted to spend time with the teammate that has changed so much since coming back. She knew she has no chance with him in a romantic sense…she accepted that a long ago. But it doesn't mean that she doesn't miss spending time with him. He was her friend…and the bond they shared while they were still under team Kakashi was incomparable. It just hurts so much that Sasuke won't even tolerate her simple request._

_And now she ruined Hinata's chance with Naruto._

_Hinata walked towards the shop's exit but stopped when the Uchiha blocked her way. She managed to look at his eyes but they were impassive so she settled in asking him why he was doing what he was doing. "Ano…Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hyuga."_

"_Eh? Do-Do you need anything Sasuke-kun?" She asked wearily. He looked down on her and he could see that she was uneasy under his glare. "Come with me."_

"_Oh…" She blinked at him owlishly. "W-why?" That came out of nowhere._

"_Just do it." He gave her one of his try-to-say-no-and-you'll-regret-it glare._

_When Sasuke headed out of the shop—not even bothering to say goodbye to the rest— Hinata quietly followed him. Sasuke was famous for his short temper and violent reactions so she decided that it was better to humor him and just follow what he says…although she has no idea why he wants her to come with him._

"_Ano…" She managed to ask when the Uchiha stopped. They were now near training ground thirteen and she was starting to wonder why he needs to bring her into a place far from a lot of people. "Do you need any—"_

"_You are pathetic."_

_She blinked. "What?"_

"_Pathetic." He turned so that they were facing each other. Hinata was just staring at him like what he said was not offensive…like it doesn't make sense. In truth, he was actually waiting for her to lash out at him for saying something so insulting. Instead, she just stared and waited. She even looked like she was…used to hearing the word._

_Hinata looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Y-You think so?."_

_Hell. She was really, really different from anyone he knew. She doesn't even defend herself verbally._

_Bringing Hinata Hyuga with him in this place was actually not in his plans for today. It just happened that moment when Naruto acted like a total idiot like he was and Sakura acted like a total spoiled brat. He actually has no reasons but he was feeling pissed. He was pissed at the Haruno….pissed at Naruto and pissed at Hyuga._

_Well…he was more pissed at her than anyone else._

_When he told the Hyuga to follow him out of the shop, he wasn't actually thinking straight. All he wanted was for her to follow him so that he could tell how pathetic she looked by asking Naruto out but acted like a complete martyr when the Uzumaki bastard just left her hanging for Sakura._

_Maybe what unnerved him the most was the fact that she acted without pride…that or because he knew how she should act as a member of a powerful clan and the daughter of the head. He was actually expecting her to act snobby and more spoiled than Sakura because she has all the right reason to be that way. She was a princess in a sense and it would be 'normal' for her if she did._

_Being a young man with a high level of pride, the idea really ticks him off. "That's why you look so weak. You let them treat you like trash."_

_Hinata's mouth gaped. Was he talking about what happened in the flower shop? "Ano…I don't mind. I really don't. They are my friends Sasuke-kun…I…I wanted them to have a good time."_

"_Pathetic." He said again._

"_I know. Gomen—"_

"_Stop apologizing, it really pisses me off Hyuga."_

"_Ano…" She peered at him under her long blue bangs. "Did you bring me here to tell me that…?" Honestly? Did Sasuke Uchiha want to lecture her about pride and stuff? She never has taken him to be the mouthy type. Besides, she has been trying to avoid him since their last encounter because she was so…so sickeningly embarrassed. It was a slip of her shelled personality and he saw it._

_Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he pocketed his hands and turned away from her with an annoyed smirk._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_You're weird Hyuga. I'll give you that."_

_Coming from a guy who was one of the weirdest in her book. Shifting her weight to one foot then another, she sighed. She really doesn't know his real intentions but it made her feel…uneasy. "Weird is good…as long as it doesn't harm anybody." She managed before backing a step. "I have to go—"_

"_Let's spar."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's spar." He said, facing her again. "Prove me that you are not the pathetic loser you are."_

_Was he crazy? He was so strong his skills could even be at par with the sanins. The only person who can stand against him was Naruto…And the Uzumaki was way leagues away from her. Fine. He could call her loser or anything but she was not biting the bait. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think I really have to go—"_

"_You can't leave unless you spar with me. Don't make me wait Hyuga."_

"_Why?" She croaked. Never in her life did she ever dream to spar with Sasuke…No…It doesn't seem right. A few minutes ago, she was successful at avoiding her rescuer...but look how the tides have turned. He was now demanding for a sparring session. "I have to plant the seeds…" She patted her pocket where Ino's flower seeds were resting._

"_Plant them later…or we are not going anywhere."_

_Later that night, Hinata slept with a bruise on her arm, a small cut on her leg, and a blush that won't disappear from her cheeks…while Sasuke did not sleep at all. _(f)

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata groaned when she felt a slight pain on her temple. She was lying on something soft and she realized that she was on a bed—standard hospital bed. Her husband was sitting on a chair beside her and he was just looking at her with his dark gaze. He has a bandaged arm and it was on a sling. There were also a few bruises on his face and a light scratch on the side of his jaw.

She looked at him owlishly, wanting him to say something first just to enlighten her to the current situation. Why was she in bed? Why was he wounded? What happened to Ko?

He did not say anything but just looked at her.

"Sasu…" She propped herself and rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes as she felt a slight tingling sensation on her temples. When her fingers touch the area above her brow, she frowned when she felt a bandage cloth under her fingers. "How long…?"

"Two days and a half." Was the curt reply.

"Oh."

"Hn."

"What happened to Ko-Niisan?" Hinata asked, face schooled into an unreadable expression. She was afraid of the words that will come out of Sasuke's mouth. Have they killed him? She remembered being knocked unconscious by Sasuke. She remembered him using his Sharingan on her. She didn't like what happened and she was still honestly mad that he did it to her—even though she knew that he was doing it for her own good.

Sasuke hand rose and his forefinger pointed at something. She followed it with her gaze and her eyes widened at the sight. Mouth gaping, her own hands rose to cover her lips as she started to shake. Ko was lying peacefully on the farthest side of the room on his own bed. Chords and wires were attached all over his body but Hinata knew it was for medical purposes. A small monitor was on the foot of his bed, displaying a normal heart rate.

Her face snapped back to Sasuke.

"Sasu…"

"Wrong assumption. He was not a tailed beast but an experiment. Whoever caught him played a sick trick on his body. I suspect it was that crazy snake bastard again."

"H-how is he?" Tears were falling freely now.

"Fine yet mentally unstable. Medics said that they could fix it but he needs to stay. He is going to be under Kumo jurisdiction for a few months before they return him back to Konoha. He was after all…found in this area. The person who experimented on him might be in this area too…so they need him for questioning and tracking purposes."

"Oh." Hinata knew that it was better than not seeing an alive Kho at all. Looking at her husband who was just plain impassive, she searched his dark eyes with her white ones. "You…you did this for me." She muttered. "You did your best to bring him back."

"Hn. You should thank the Nara. His plan worked."

"Sasu."

The Uchiha smirked. "I am not talking to you with those tears falling like crazy Hinata." In response to his words, Hinata hastily wiped the tears off her face with the blanket that was covering her legs. She then looked at him again and stretched her cheeks with her hands, showing even white teeth.

"I'm smiling now…see?" She said.

Sasuke sighed then rose from the chair. He sat next to his wife and flicked her forehead when she continued stretching her cheeks comically. She responded by enveloping him in bear hug. Her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her nose on his chest. He groaned and a hiss escaped his mouth. He was still sore from fighting with Kho and Hinata's arms were like death traps.

"Gomenasai." She whispered.

"Hn." His good arm found its way to her back. "You should be. You really are stubborn _wife_. You made me worry like hell."

"When are we leaving? I miss our son."

"Very soon." Sasuke answered. "And one more thing…the medics discovered something about you."

"W-what?"

"We are going to have a second child."

-o-

Ino gasped and she closed the metal door with a loud bang. Her hands formed the hand signs for sealing the large doors and she performed it rather shakily. She needs to find her husband as soon as possible. He said something about babysitting the young Uchiha child today and…

She coughed and she removed her Anbu mask. She just finished diving into the mind one of Tenten's attackers and what she learned just now was really not something to be taken lightly. Slowly bending down, she held her breath as she vomited. Pregnancy and worked was not a good combination. She has to strain more chakra than usual and give more efforts now that another life was growing inside her.

It was hard.

Wiping her lips, she took a deep breath and raised her head up to the ceiling. _Kiba…where are you?_ She tried to reach him mentally. It was one of the advantages of being a Yamaka. It was easier to communicate to someone as long as that person was within her range. _Dear? Kiba…?_

_Yes Ino?_

When she mentally heard her husband's voice, she eased herself a little. _Where are you?_

_At our house._ Kiba seems out of breath._ I am with Sakura's kid and Itachi. You won't believe how hard it was to chase them all around the—_

_Get out of there and go somewhere with a lot of people….or the Hokage tower. You hear me Kiba?_

_Ino…what are you talking about?_

_Just leave the house and—_

_Wait…where are you? And why are you breathless? Ino-chan…_

_Just get out of the house and go to the Hokage! _She literally screamed not only inside her mind but with her mouth. Holding her forehead with a forefinger, she took a deep breath as she tried to steady her voice. _Kiba…luv…listen to me. I just found something while interrogating the prisoners…and right now. Itachi is in danger. You are in danger._

_What?_

_You heard me._

_Okay. I'll go to the Hokage's tower._

_Be fast._

_Are going to meet me there Ino?_ Now Kiba's voice sounded worried. _I am starting to freak out so you better be there too._

_I will be there luv._

_O…kay._

But Ino never came.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Thank you for the reviews guys… (Still having a writer's block…urgh)_

_-crazygurl12_


	15. Chapter 15

_**VantasticDude**__: Thank you so much for the sketch! I love it! Itachi was adorable. (if you guys want to check the sketch: __** johnberbatch**__ in twitter)._

_-A lot of readers wants to know more about that flashback about SasuHIna's sparring session. I promise I'll make it clear next chapter._

_-One last thing. I want to read a good ShikaHina fic…please give me a title if you know one. I am so thirsty for a good ShikaHina story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke almost have the urge to break the necks of the Hokage and the Hokage's successor when he heard the news about a kidnapping attempt on his son. They just returned from a lengthy travel and he was actually expecting that they were the bringer of good news since Hyuga Ko was found—mentally unstable, but breathing. And Hinata was pregnant too.

Growling on his chair, he threw a glare at Naruto. "You idiots. Now looked what happened when we are away. We are risking our lives for someone while our son's life was at stake." He was doing his best not to scream for his wife was beside him, looking shocked. "I am not supposed to complain since I am a Shinobi of the leaf. It's my duty to follow the Hokage…but shit. I just can't stop being angry at you two."

Naruto looked genuinely sorry. "I'm sorry Teme. I really am. I have no idea that something like this would happen when we left."

"And the sharingan is activated." There was still a feral growl on his voice so Hinata has to hold his arm in an attempt to placate him. She knew how Sasuke was when it comes to her and Itachi. He was like a ticking time bomb. "And the sharingan won't be activated if my son did not see something bad. So it must have been…bad."

"Your son was able to activate the Byakugan too." Kakashi calmly added. He was used to Sasuke's short temper and the Uchiha has all the reasons to shout his head off so he was not going to reprimand him this time. Sasuke could even break the office door if he likes and he will be cool with it. "He has activated it a few days after the Sharingan. Your son is a genius."

Both parents looked stunned. Hinata was the first one to recover so she looked at the famous copy ninja. "Kakashi-sensei…where's our son?"

"At the moment, he is with Kiba…your friends has been protecting the child and some even risked their lives for it. Tenten was stabbed by the kidnappers but is now recovering while Ino was found unconscious two days ago. She is still in a coma and we have to wait for her to wake up to gain information about what happened. Before she was found, she managed to make contact with Kiba and warned him to go somewhere safe. The Yamanaka must have learned something valuable."

Hinata gasped and Sasuke stood up so fast his chair stumbled back. They have no idea that something like this big was waiting for them in their return. "I have to see the prisoners."

"No." Kakashi was firm. "You can't kill them for we still need the Intel. Ino was able to collect some information but they also found a way to disable her temporarily. You have to be patient Sasuke-kun. We will get to the bottom of th—"

"Bullshit." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'll just have to squeeze the answers out then. I could do that."

"No doubt you would…and you can do so much more. That's why I can't let you anywhere near the prisoners." Kakashi said, making Sasuke clench his hands into fists. "We will get to the bottom of this." Kakashi finished his words, not even flinching at the harshness of his former student. As he thought before, Sasuke's action were understandable. This was his family they were talking about…and their close friends. Even Naruto was stunned, and both males were vibrating with killer intent.

"They crossed the line." Naruto gritted his teeth. "I want to see those men too."

"No. You two won't be allowed near them." Kakashi leaned back and his uncovered eye was serious. He was wondering how many more times does he need to say out loud that he won't allow them. His students were both hard headed."You two won't be able to hold yourselves. We still need them alive to extract information."

Hinata reached out to her husband and she tugged at his sleeve. "Sasu…" She knew Kakashi was right. Sasuke won't be able to hold himself back and he will end killing all the prisoners. She was worried too…and shocked to hear the things that happened when they left, so they really have to think things through—a lot of things—especially now that their son holds the power of the two Kekkei Genkai.

"They are targeting my son because of his eyes. I'm sure." The Uchiha took a deep breath. Hinata was looking at him nervously and he doesn't want to worry her about his temper. They were already facing a lot of problems as of now. "Or…because he is my son."

"Possibly." The silver haired Kage looked thoughtful. "You made a lot of enemies in the past and it is easier to target your family than you."

Naruto edged closer to the couple but places more distance between him and Sasuke. Sasuke was still pissed at him for bringing them along in the Kumo mission and he doesn't want the man to jump at him suddenly. Even if they were best friends, he knew the Uchiha won't hesitate to strangle him if he so chooses. Sasuke can be very unpredictable when angry. "They must have information about the Kumo mission…for they attacked knowing that Sasuke and I won't be here...and Hinata too."

Hinata nod her head once. "Yes…they must have been informed about the mission. The timing was perfect."

"I am actually looking into the matter personally." Kakashi said, watching them closely. "Oh…and one more thing…." He looked at Sasuke pointedly who was still seething. "Uzumaki Karin is here."

Later that night, Hinata watched as Sasuke tucked his son in bed. The boy has been screaming with happiness when they arrived to get him from his uncle Kiba a few hours ago. The first thing that she noticed was the change of color in Itachi's eyes. It used to be pitch black, like Sasuke's, now it was grayish with a white outline. She thanked her former teammate for protecting her son and Kiba replied with a hug. The Inouzuka was in a bad shape and was worried about his wife's state.

Sasuke promised to get those bastards who did it to Ino and it seems to ease Kiba's worries a bit. After all, it was Sasuke. And the promises he makes were always kept…or he will die trying.

"I have to go see Ino in the hospital." She said softly. She knew it was late, but she really has to see her friend. Tomorrow, she would also go and visit Tenten. "I'll help Kiba-kun watch her. He needs to rest." Kiba has dark circles under his eyes and he was shaky. Hinata made a mental note to bring him some vitamins and calming pills. "Can you stay with Itachi for a bit?"

"You need your rest too."

She sighed. "I know...but I need to—"

"Stay with our son for tonight. Tomorrow, you can go." Sasuke stood up and walked to where she was. Itachi was sleeping soundly and he kept his voice low. "I know you are worried, but right now, you are also in a vulnerable state. I have to watch you and Itachi from now on. I requested an Anbu leave and Kakashi agreed."

"Sasuke…"

"I'll go with you tomorrow." The Uchiha promised. "But I want you to rest for now. The mission has taken its toll on you and you still have to recover." He touched her stomach. It was still flat but he could feel the faint flutter of chakra inside her. Looking at his wife's worried eyes, he sighed. "Do it for our baby."

She sighed too. "Who do you think is after our son? I am scared Sasuke…"

"I don't know…but he better be hiding underground where I can't reach him." The man's voice was icy cold and Hinata knew that Sasuke won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to hurt his family. Slowly, she touched his cheek, wanting to calm his nerves. "I'll find him. I promise."

Silent envelopes them as they just listened to each other's breathing. Sasuke's hand was still on her stomach and she leaned her forehead on his chest, closing her eyes as the heavy cloud of exhaustion started to takes its toll. Hinata felt him sigh, and she knew that he was just as tired and worried as she was.

On second thought…Sasuke was more worried and tired than she was. From Kiri and back, he has been taking much of the work for both of them. He has saved Ko after making sure that she was out of danger—putting his life on the line. He has taken care of her like a princess on the way back, and he left his Anbu duties just to watch after them.

"Tomorrow, I'll make arrangements with your father for you and Itachi to stay in the Hyuga compound for a few days." He told her, pulling her close. She stiffened at his words and she looked up to him with confusion in her eyes. His eyes were dark and he troubled. "It would be safer for both of you. The protection of your clan is solid. Hanabi would agree to my demands."

"And leave our house? Our home?"

He sighed again. "Just a few days…maybe weeks."

"How about you?"

"With you and our son of course."

Hinata knew that Sasuke never wants to stay within the premises of the Hyuga compound. He felt…caged. And he never gets along with Hiashi. He doesn't even attend the tea parties or family dinners. He said that it reminds him of his late father, Fugaku Uchiha, and the way the clan strives to gain more and more power. "Are you…okay with that? You told me you can never bring yourself to—"

"I'll do it." He said firmly. "To keep my family safe. I can't take any chances Hinata, you know that. If I lose one… even just one of you…Itachi, the baby…or you." He buried his face on the hollow of Hinata's neck and closed his eyes. Damn, he was tired. "I won't be able to take it. I'll crack."

Hinata bit her lip and her hands made comforting circles on his back. She hates it when Sasuke was feeling so vulnerable. She hates it when she can feel his pain. "I know." She said softly, breathing in her husband's masculine scent. "Sasu…Kakashi-sensei said something about Uzumaki Karin. Wasn't she your old Taka member?"

The man stiffened and she felt it.

"Stay away from her."

"W-why?"

His arms held her closer. "Just trust me and stay away from her. I know Karin. She was just as crazy as me and I really don't trust her."

"O-okay." She said, uncertain. Sasuke let go of her and for a moment, she felt cold. It was like something was suddenly missing the moment his warmth left her. She was tempted to just grab him and tell him that they should stay that way for a little longer—and she knew he would comply without question–but decided against it in the end. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her and looked at him.

"You better rest. Sleep with our son." He told her, pushing her to the direction of the bed.

"You?"

"I'll stay awake for a bit. I'll crash later."

Hinata bit her lip again. She knew Sasuke would be making rounds around their house the whole night. Even with the Shinobi watch guards, he would still do it. The man was more paranoid when it comes to his family than her. Maybe it was the fact that it was engraved in her mind that he would always be there to protect them. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head. "Okay. Don't stay out too long."

But she knew he would stay out to long. She was just hoping that he might consider her words.

"Sure." He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his sleeve and when he faced his wife again, she suddenly pulled him back to her and kissed him. The kiss was filled with worry…filled with love, and he found his hands rose of their own accord to touch her back and trace her spine. He felt her shudder—and that was all the he needed to push her to the wall and pinned her with his body.

He answered the kiss –tense, hard, and needy. Holding her neck firmly in place with a hand, he bit her lower lip as he tried to calm his body down when he heard her moan. Breathing hard, he left her lips to make trails down to her neck and then up again to give her right ear lobe a gentle nip.

Pressing his body on Hinata's, he stopped harassing her ear and returned to feel her lips again. Sucking in his breath, he cut the contact suddenly and grimaced.

He was going to feel that one.

Both were breathless when they looked into each other's eyes. Hinata's face was bright red and her lips swollen. It was rare when she's the one to start intimate contacts, and he loves it. "I have to go. If anything weird happens, just scream. I'm just making rounds around our compound."

She nodded.

When Sasuke left, Hinata sighed and shook her head. All her life, she never thought that she would be married to Sasuke Uchiha and be the mother of his children. She never thought that she would love him so much she would be willing just to give anything…anything in her power to keep him happy.

He was harsh sometimes and temperamental. But he has this soft and romantic side that she was the only one who can see. He was her protector and he was doing a hell of a job with it. She walked towards the bed and seated herself beside her sleeping son. They haven't told him the news about his a coming sibling for she felt that it was not the right time. She touched Itachi's cheek and then leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you little Uchiha." She whispered. "Kaa-san and Otou-san loves you very much."

Sasuke brushed hair away from his eyes when he was welcomed with a strong, cold breeze the moment he was out of the house. It felt good against his heated skin and he shook his head when the heat _below_ started to ebbed. Hinata would always have this effect on him. Even a few years has passed since they said their wedding vows, he was still attracted to her like a seventeen year old on heat.

_Hell._

His katana was behind him and his hands were literally itching to cut into something. Those bastards would feel the most painful death possible when he gets his hands on them.

And that was not just a promise. It was his personal mission.

So Ino was in a coma, and Tenten was stabbed because of those bastards too. What the hell are they trying anyway? To pissed all the husbands in Konoha by getting into their wives and kids? They were just literally asking for a painful way to go.

Stupid and suicidal idiots.

There was a slight rustling on a group of bushes just a few meters away and he smirked. "You know very well that I could feel you."

Karin emerged, red hair a beautiful contrast against the dark. She still looks the same, except that her hair looks longer and her face was more mature. She studied him for a bit before a smile found its way on her lips. "You look good." Red eyes roaming his physique, the Uzumaki redhead crossed her arms. "They say you're married."

"They say you're dead."

"How did that happened?" Karin pouted. "I am honestly surprised. You are not the marriage-type of guy you know."

Sasuke was impassive. "Why are you here Karin? And how did you escape your Anbu guards. I know you were being followed." He saw the woman winked and her expression sly.

"Tricks."

The Uchiha smirked. Hell yeah the woman was full of tricks. "I assume that you have nothing to do with what happened to my son and to some of my friends?" He asked and he was actually hoping that she would say yes and everything would end with just a slash of his katana. Just a simple yes and he could get to the bottom of it all. "Your arrival was really good timing."

"Friends? That is so not like you." Karin laughed softly while slowly walking towards him. She sighed. Sasuke was still hot, and the idea that he was a married man and a father was somehow…appealing. "You've change so much."

"Answer me." There was an undertone of impatience and it only brought a chuckle on the Uzumaki's lips. Karin was different compared to the Karin he knew in the past. She was so much more...gutsy and sly. There was something in her aura that he cannot fathom and he didn't like it. The past Karin always pisses him off and the current one seems intolerable. She was making him angry already.

So much for a reunion between two former rogues.

And where were Suigetsu and Jugo? As far as he knew, they used to be an inseparable trio.

"Well…not everything changed. You're still…impatient." Karin commented, whipping her long hair back for it was beginning to cover her face. The wind has just gotten stronger and he suspects that it was going to rain. "Sorry to burst your bubble but no…I am not part of whatever that happened to your son. I mean…I am not even surprised Sasuke-kun. You made a lot of enemies in the past."

Sasuke smirked. "Then why are you here?"

"Friendly visit?" She smiled and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You'll find out soon enough but this is not the right time to talk Sasuke-kun. You see, I have a lot of company tonight." Just as she finished saying those words, a small unit of Anbu descended from the trees and landed behind Karin who scowled at the sight of her guards. With an irritated sigh, she reached for her arm and ran her long, red fingernails on his arm. "I miss you."

"Uzumaki-san. We need you to return to your given lodging." One mask Anbu said and it was a voice that Sasuke recognized. It was his cousin-in-law. "You left without permission and the Hokage would know of this."

The Uzumaki huffed in response but did not answer; instead, she gave the unmoving Uchiha a hug and whispered on his ear. He has the urged to push her away but he was curious to hear what she's got to say. "This won't be the last of me that you're going to see…Uchiha-sama. I have some valuable information that I know would interest you. So come to me…_alone_." Karin whispered as she let go of him and walked away. She was the led away by the Anbu unit except for Neji, who stayed behind with him.

"You're ex-girlfriend is as crazy as you Uchiha." The Hyuga prodigy commented behind the mask. It earned him a glare from the Uchiha and one of his signature smirks. "She has kept us running the whole day."

Sasuke shrug and tried to shake off Karin's words off his head. "You deserve it Hyuga…and it won't be long now before you join my little circle wackos after spending a few days with her…and she's not my ex-girlfriend." Behind the mask, Neji's lips twitched into a smile and Sasuke knew it. "How's your wife?" He asked on a more serious note. "I heard she got stabbed."

"Sakura's a great medic. Tenten's fine, the baby too. How's Hinata-sama and Itachi?"

"Fine…under the circumstances."

"They say you found Ko-san." Neji studied his cousin-in-law. The man was obviously tired and it was visible in his eyes. One of the things that Neji noticed about Sasuke was he really likes to push himself to his limits. The man has to wait before he has to drop down in fatigue than stop and accept that his body can't take the strain anymore.

"We did. But he won't be making it in here until a few months. He is still unstable." Sasuke relaxed himself a bit and felt foolish for tensing too much. Flexing his all-too-stiff neck, he groaned when he felt a few bones clicked in place. Beside him, the long haired Anbu crossed his arms. "I will be making arrangements for Hinata and Itachi to stay in the Hyuga compound for a few weeks."

"That…would be a good decision." The Hyuga agreed, but there amusement in his voice that made Sasuke smirk again. Just like the rest of the Hyuga-almighty-clan, it was not news to Neji that he really hates staying within the Hyuga premises. He never gets along with Hiashi and they always tend to quarrel even with the smallest of things. Let them decide which color was the best and a minute after, they would be on each other's throats. With a slight chuckle that made the Uchiha bristle, Neji answered Sasuke's smirk with a smirk. "I'm sure Hiashi-sama would be _ecstatic_."

"Cut it." Sasuke snapped. Hyuga was getting too comfortable around him. He was literally saying jokes now.

"I'll talk to Hanabi about it tonight. Tenten is also staying temporarily at the compound. She would be glad that Hinata-sama can join her."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Neji's lips twitched and he adjusted his mask strap. Hinata have really done a good job in putting polite words inside the Uchiha's head. Looking at the starless sky, Neji sighed. He needs to get going in case that crazy redhead does something fishy again. She keeps disappearing and he doesn't like that. It also didn't escape him that the girl was sly. Well, considering that she was with Sasuke in the past, he was not at all surprised. "Take some rest Uchiha. You look like hell." Were the last words he said before disappearing from Sasuke's view.

"Hn." Sasuke bends his knees and leaped into the treetops. Neji used to be so intolerable a few years ago, especially when the genius flat out told him that he doesn't want him for his cousin. Unfortunately, it seems like he was more…fine now and they sort of became friends. "Tch."

-o-

"Kaa-san…w-where did Otou-san go?" Itachi asked as he filled his mouth with the food that his mother has prepared for him. When he woke up, only his Kaa-san was there and Otou-san was not. It made the young boy worry. His father was acting strange and he never saw his old man looking so…scary before. When he tucked him in bed last night, he was smiling and kissed his forehead twice. He likes that…but the dark look behind his father's eyes he did not like.

Hinata continued to chopped vegetables near the kitchen sink. She was cooking for Kiba too for she send out a message that he should have breakfast with them today. Without Ino, her teammate was helpless in taking care of himself in case of food. The man doesn't know anything about cooking and if he tried, he'll just burn the kitchen down. He could get instant food but it was so unhealthy. Tilting her head a little, she smiled at her son. "He was needed by the Hokage so he has to go."

"I m-miss Otou-san

"He misses you too." Hinata replied, still smiling. Her hands continued to work but her eyes were on Itachi's face. Now that her son has the Byakugan and Sharingan, and would now be considered one of the most powerful dojutsu users out there— would the clan reconsider and demand that a seal be placed on Itachi?—She prayed not. If that happens, Sasuke would go berserk. "Uhm…" She sounded uncertain at her own question. "How are your eyes?"

The child smiled. "Not hurting."

"Oh…d-did it hurt?"

"Hai. Something happened to my eyes and hurts that it b-bleed." Hinata winced but her son was oblivious so he continued. "And more weird things happened and I can s-see even with c-covered eyes. But Pretty Tsunade-Baasan healed my eyes."

Hinata stopped slicing vegetables and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked towards the young boy and pulled him into a hug. "Tell Kaa-san every time your eyes hurt okay?"

"H-hai."

"And don't worry…you now have the same eyes abilities as me...like your uncle Neji and aunt Hanabi. Remember those vein-popping-in-the-eyes thing that you once thought was cool?" She smiled, giving the boy a pat in the head. "And you also posses the same abilities as Otou-san now."

"The red eyes thing?" The child looks excited. He saw his father's eyes glowed red once, and that was when he sneaked and watched him practice on a few logs outside their house. It was one of the coolest things he has ever seen in his life.

"Hai."

"Cool!"

"But you still have a lot to learn Itachi. So try not to activate or play with your eye abilities for the meantime. It might hurt not just the people around you, but also yourself. You are too young to understand everything yet but I want you to know that what happened to your eyes is a great responsibility for you." It was hard explaining it to a soon-to-be-five-year-old but she has to do her best."But if you can learn to use it the right way…it would also benefit you in so many ways."

The child looked at her owlishly as he sucked in all the things she said. For a moment, Hinata felt foolish, Maybe she had said too much? Would she expect her son to understand how heavy and how dangerous those eyes that he now owns? She was still racking her brains out when the youngest Uchiha surprised her. "I will be very c-careful Kaas-san…and I w-will do my best to follow what y-you said."

"That's my little Uchiha." She smiled, just as a tired and worn looking Kiba walked in. Beside him was Akamaru, looking a little less enthusiastic. It seems that the giant ninken was feeling what his master was feeling too. "Kiba-kun." She noticed that there was still a wild look on his eyes.

"Hinata-chan." Kiba seated himself and buried his face on his palms. Akamaru whined and lies down under the table, not even wiggling a tail. "Ino's still nunconscious."

Itachi frowned and looked at his mother. The child pointed at his tummy to indicate that he was full so she gave him a nod and the child took off, leaving the two adults in the kitchen. "Kiba-kun…we have the greatest medics in the entire Shinobi nation. I 'm sure Ino-chan's going to be fine."

Kiba sighed. "Then why isn't she awake?"

"Gomenasai…something bad happened to Ino-chan because we are not here to protect our son. Tenten won't be injured if not—"

Kiba interrupted her apology with a wave of his hand. "Cut it Hina. No one's blaming anyone. You have a mission…and I am willing to risk my life without hesitation for Itachi like what Tenten and Ino did. It's what families do. I'm sure you will do the same for my child someday."

"Hai." A faint smile appeared on the Hyuga's lips. "I will." She reached out for her old teammate's hand and he let her hold him in a comforting manner. Memories of their academy days and teenage years played inside her mind and she can't help but wonder how far all of Konoha twelve has come. "Arigatou Kiba-kun."

"Hn."

"Now…" She smiled and stood up. "Ino-chan won't like it if you looked malnourished when she wakes up so you better eat. I cooked stew for you."

"That would be nice."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Whew…got two ongoing fics so I can't update as fast as I used to…But reviews makes me write faster…if you know what I mean. *wink_

_-crazygurl12_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Sixteen

(f) _Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke's blow hit her on the arm. Jumping back, she clenched her hands into fists as she stared at the lone Uchiha survivor. He was observing her with that arrogant smirk on his face. With the way he looked at her, the way his stance was relaxed…she knew he was not even trying._

_Why was she having an impromptu sparring with him anyway? It was not like she asked for it. He just flat out demanded that they spar right here and right now._

"_Pathetic. You are too slow…too hesitant." He stated the obvious and pocketed his hands. "I thought Hyuga main branch members were trained while still young…and to think that you are the Hyuga heiress—"_

"_I have been disowned once Uchiha-san…and that position is no longer mine." She said the words bitterly…or that was what it tasted in her mouth. She was thankful that he saved her once…she really was. But Sasuke has said too many insults that would make even her father's insults sound miniscule. "I don't see the point why you wanted to spar…I have to go." Her arm was hurting and she was sure it was going to bruise._

"_You don't stutter when you're angry." Sasuke observed, amused at the discovery. So she was not a stuttering mess all the time. He knew he was acting like a jerk…a complete crazy jerk. But this girl was intriguing and he can't help but be curious as the seconds ticked by. _

_he actually wanted to test her that's why he demanded a spar._

_His comment made the girl blink and she turned her back to him. Unfortunately for her, he was feeling like the devil today. "We are not finished yet Hyuga."_

"_Uchiha-san…We both k-know that you are will beat me into a pulp. M-my chances for winning against you is zero and I don't want to impose—"_

"_Hn." He smirked and walked towards her. "You are not leaving…yet."_

"_I r-really don-"_

_Sasuke suddenly crouched and Hinata stepped back defensively. He was going to attack her again so she has no choice but to defend herself. Thus, biting the bait and now she was on another sparring session with this weird fellow. Sasuke was fast and his blows—even when holding back—was strong._

_Wheeling herself to the right, she crossed his arms in front of her to defend her chest from his fist. Bending down, she escaped his kicked which was aimed for her throat. Good heavens…she was going to get beaten before she can leave this place._

_Sasuke can hear her ragged gasped and startled yelps with his every blow. He noticed that every time she wanted to make an attack, she would hesitate. It was enough for him to destroy her stance and it was repeated a few times. "Why are you hesitating?" He asked when he materialized behind her._

"_Sasuke-kun…we should stop—uhm!" He pushed her and she stumbled forward. He really was feeling adventurous today. He wanted her to be angry so that she would stop hesitating. Disappearing from her view again, he appeared beside her…much closer this time. "Tell you what. You can use your Kekkei Genkai on me this time."_

_Hinata tried to land a punch but he disappeared again just in time. She was feeling desperate by the minute for she really wanted this weird encounter to stop. She heard a lot of stories about Uchiha Sasuke's insanity before…so was this it? Straightening herself, she tried to compose herself._

_Sasuke decided that the girl can never get angry like he wanted. Pissed maybe, but not angry. Activating his sharingan, he made her see his blood red eyes on purpose. He saw her face registered fear and he mentally patted himself on the back. Even shy animals fight back when cornered…so he was going to corner her._

"_Sasuke-kun…please don't—"_

_He charged._

_Hinata—lost in a moment of panic of what Sasuke might do—activated her own Kekkei Genkai and back stepped to give her a strong stance. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, for her chakra suddenly flared and her arms glowed light blue. When Sasuke was just seconds away from blasting her to oblivion, she unconsciously charged at him._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt her gentle taps on his arm, chest, and neck. It was a little too late when he realized that she just blocked his chakra pathways. It was going to paralyze him in seconds. In his mind, he was quite impressed. Now that was what he was looking for._

_But Uchiha Sasuke never goes down without a fight._

_Before paralysis took over his body, he continued to charge. He still has a few seconds left and that was all he needed. He caught her glowing wrists and pulled her to him. She gasped and tried to wiggle so with lightning speed, he wheeled her around, arms wrapping around her as they fell on the ground._

_Then his arms lost their feeling and they froze like concrete._

_Hinata squeaked. She was on top of Sasuke and she was practically lying on top of him. Her back was to him and his paralyzed arms still around her, locking her into place. She tried to move but his arms were like stone. With dread, she realized that she just made her own one man prison._

_Sasuke smirked. "I'm paralyzed. I can't move my arm so stop wiggling. You're hitting all the wrong spots Hyuga."_

_Good lord._

_With her arms still trapped in his grip, she cannot really move and reach any of his vital nerves to undo the paralysis. With burning cheeks, she stopped moving and froze too. "I…I can't reach your…nerves."_

"_Then were stuck."_

_Sasuke doesn't know what took him…or possessed him, but he likes the way her back molded against his chest. Maybe it was the intoxicating scent of her hair that has dampened his senses…or maybe just the soft feel of her skin...or maybe it was just teenage hormones. "Gomenasai…" She squeaked again, cheeks about to burst into flames. "I should not have…used m-my gentle palm…I-I…"_

"_Just shut up and stay still Hyuga."_

_A few hours later, Neji and Kiba found them, still in their 'hugging' position. Hinata almost fainted with embarrassment while Sasuke was just plain stoic. Then Neji—being the protective older brother figure—was angry at finding his cousin in that state with the Uchiha. He suddenly lunged at Sasuke and it would have evolved into a fight if the others like Naruto did not arrived just in time to stop the dispute._

_And Kiba—being Kiba—challenge Sasuke into a fight….again._

_And Naruto—being the idiotic Naruto—grinned stupidly at his best friend and muttered something about first base or something that made Shino attacked him with his bugs._

_And Sasuke knew he just found a girl that was 'interesting' and worth his time. _(f)

"I am glad that you are rational enough to bring your wife and son under my protection." Hiashi said in his cold, high-and-mighty voice as he regarded the Uchiha with an impassive stare. Sasuke was the son of his former rival and fellow clan head, the late and the proud Fugaku.

And now—with a sigh—his son in law.

"Hn." Sasuke wanted to smirk but stopped himself. He promised Hinata to try his best to get along with her father and try not to be the first one to start an argument. The man was unbelievable. If he could just say his mind out loud, he would gladly scream at this old geezer. How could he say those words—protecting Hinata and stuff—when he was the reason for his wife's mental torture when she was still a kid years ago?

_Father in laws… _Sasuke though with a mental roll of his dark eyes.

"And concerning that my grandson now posses the Byakugan…and sharingan. He would either be the weakest dojutsu user or the greatest…and because of that—"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you are thinking of marking my son…"

Hiashi's lips turned into a thin line and he looked at his _son_. The man was suddenly vibrating with killer intent and he was actually pleased that Sasuke would be so overprotective of his family. He always wanted to have a strong and skillful son of his own and now—even though he still loathes him for being so hardheaded and impolite—he felt as if he was given his wish.

Only he can't stop being so irritated that Sasuke would always flat out reject his opinions if he doesn't like it. He was not like Neji who likes to keep his opinions to himself.

He like him but doesn't like him at the same time.

"Anybody who tries to mark my son with the cage bird seal will—"

"I am not saying that Itachi would be marked Sasuke. You have to learn first to listen before lashing out. It is improper and rude." He scolded the dark haired Uchiha. "You are now part of the Hyuga clan. You have to learn how to handle yourself…and let me remind you. You are not just talking to me but the head of the clan where your wife belongs."

"She now belongs to the Uchiha."

"She will always have the blood of the Hyuga even if her clan name has changed. Bear that in mind." Hiashi saw the dangerous flash of his eyes again. "I am saying that since my grandson posses the Byakugan now…I want to train him myself when he is of the right age."

"Hinata can train our son—"

"She's too gentle."

"You're too rough."

They glared at each other until Hanabi—who has been observing the two argue outside the room with her Byakugan, entered and each gave them a knowing glare. These two never learns to get along and the noise of their all too familiar warring voices makes her head ache.

"Nii-san." She gave Sasuke a small smile and came to stand next to him. "Haven't finished arguing yet?" She asked her voice sounding sour. That's why she kept telling Hinata to be with Sasuke every time he visits. Hinata was the only one who can make Sasuke _behaved. _

And when Sasuke was behaved, her father won't have anyone to argue with.

"I have personally prepared the room for you and Hinata-Nee." She said, looking at the Uchiha. "Itachi has his own room. He would be using my old quarters... Oh and Nii-san, I'm going to get Hinata-Neechan and my nephew today…Ano, is that okay with you?"

"Sure Hanabi."

"And if it's okay…I would like to bring a few men with me. I want help carrying things. Surely you already told Neechan to pack some of your things…?"

"I did. I leave them to your care Hanabi…I have an important thing to do and I won't be there to help."

The Hyuga smiled. She really likes Uchiha Sasuke, Always so straightforward and no pretenses…just like her. Oh and he gained more points by always making her father ticked. No one could do that in this house…not even her."Leave it to me."

Sasuke left the compound feeling good that Hinata and Itachi would be safer now that they were going to be living under the roof of dangerous Byakugan users. Leaping into the trees, he followed the trail that leads to the Anbu building where Karin was staying while she's in Konoha.

He might as well find out what's she's up to and get on with it.

The room where Karin was staying was guarded by three Anbu. When they saw him, each lowered their heads in respect for his rank and they stepped away from the door. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for them leave. "I have to talk to her. I'll call you back when I'm done."

The two Anbu disappeared immediately, understanding his connection to the loud Uzumaki woman when he was still a rogue. However, one masked nin stayed, studying him first with wise, curious eyes behind his mouse-like mask. "Hinata knew you're here?"

Sasuke smirked. In the Anbu black ops, only two people doesn't fear him and his rank—even though they knew very well that he could crush them with ease. One of the two is Hyuga Neji—who obviously was confident enough because of their connection called "family ties".

The other one was more irritating and also very close to his wife. "Why do you have to ask Aburame?" He scowled. He hated being questioned when he was also trying to get answers himself. "She knew I have important things to do."

"The woman behind that door is trouble Sasuke. You went be getting out of that room without another burden in your shoulders." Shino warned him although his deep voice was emotionless. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"I am not an idiot. Of course I know that."

"Are you still going?"

"Are you my mother?" His eyes narrowed. He doesn't need this…hell he doesn't need this. The Anbu was just relaxed, unlike him who was already getting irritated by the minute. He has a lot of problems to face and answers to find and chatting like this with Shino was not going to get him anywhere. "I know what I'm getting Aburame. The moment she stepped in the leaf, it's nothing but trouble."

"Then why are you still going?"

"I have to find answers."

"Then what if the answers that she'll give are not the answers you seek? A person can lie Sasuke. And it could mess with your head."

The Uchiha shook his head as a sarcastic smile formed on his lips. "As if I have a choice. Now step aside Shino…and let see the answers that I'm going to get."

(f)_ Hinata froze on her tracks as she looked around and saw the young man who was leaning on one of the practice logs. She was still sporting a bruised arm so she wrapped it with a bandage. The long sleeve of her jacket covered the white cotton cloth but it was making it look like she has mismatch arms. One big and the other not so._

_The only words that entered her mind were: Run and Hide._

_Sasuke smirked when he saw the look on her eyes. It has been a week since their fun sparring. They haven't met since then because he has a mission that took him three days and she was also successful in avoiding him after that. He has been intrigued from the start…and that intrigue feeling grew into something else…_

_The need for attention._

_Since he realized that the girl was not paying him much attention unlike the other girls, he now wanted for her to do so. He doesn't know why he was feeling that way or why he was wasting time for her—he even suspects that it might be a part of his metal issues—but that was what his mind was telling him to do. _

_That was reason enough for him so he decided to have a go for it…though he was still a little confused on what to really go for._

"_Sasuke-kun." She almost whispered the name. Her hand touched the bandaged part of her bruised arm and it served as a reminder of what he did a few days ago. The man literally appeared out of nowhere. She was almost sure that he was not in the training ground when she arrived. She should know because she checked._

_Good lord…was he following her now?_

"_Hyuga." He acknowledged her. "How's your arm?"_

"_Badly bruised." She said honestly._

"_Wanna get back at me?"_

"_No!" She replied rather hastily. Was he asking another sparring session? She would rather run away than to let that happen again. Who was Sasuke-kun kidding? She can never match his skill…not in a million years. The answer she gave seems to amuse him, for he straightened himself, uncrossed his arms and studied her carefully. "No." She repeated._

"_No sparring session this time."_

"_Ano…Sasuke-kun—I have to go—"_

"_I know you came here to practice…no use making up excuses." He cut through her words and she flinched. "Tell me Hyuga…are you afraid of me?"_

"_Hai." The answer was all too sincere and he liked it._

"_A lot of girls are dying to be in your place right now, just to be standing here talking to me…alone." He said with a smirk. He was not the proud male type but it was one of his cards and he was bringing it out. "And of course...that time when you paralized me and I can do nothing but hug you."_

_Hinata bit her lip. "They d-don't know you yet." Her voice was soft but the words in it were hard._

"_Do you think you know me then?"_

"_Not much…but enough to make me wary of you."_

"_I saved your life…" Another card._

"_And I am grateful Sasuke-kun…I really am. But I wanted to ask you to please…j-just leave me alone. My arm is still hurting and—"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Those words made the girl blink at him owlishly. He was not usually this mouthy…and never does he apologize if he doesn't mean it, but it seems like he really did hurt her. And if there was one thing he knew, he knew that she doesn't deserve it. "Ano…it's okay. It's about to heal anyway."_

_And look how fast she has forgiven him. "You're weird." He told her for the second time._

"_Ano…" Now Hinata was confused. She has no clue as to what was running inside this Uchiha's mind. He scares her and at the same time, was making her…curious. He pocketed his hands and raised his head to look at the glowing sun. He grimaced as the blinding light hits him in the eyes._

"_You practice under this heat?"_

"_I-I want to improve and—"_

"_You are strong…you just tend to hesitate and that gives your opponent enough time to beat you. I scared you last time to make you stop hesitating…"_

"_R-really?" She peered at him. "Y-you think I'm strong?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Ano…Sasuke-kun." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and she lowered her head to avoid seeing his expression. Maybe it was the heat…but she just changed her mind. "D-do you want to spar with me right now?" She was stepping into deadly waters here. It was just when he said that she was strong…she knew he was going to teach her many things._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fine."_

_She took a deep breath._

"_But first things first. Get out of those baggy clothes. At this rate, your going to collapse with dehydration and heat." _(f)

"Sasuke!" Kari purred.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" He deadpanned. He has no time to play with her silly games. Someone was planning on taking his son away from him…and possibly his wife too. He can't afford to waste it here.

Karin stood from the chair and dropped the red lipstick on the desk in front of her. She was on the process of painting her face when Sasuke barged into the room. With a sigh, she walked towards him and clicked her tongue. "Sasuke-kun…so impatient."

"I am not going to ask twice."

Kari smirked. "What, you're going to kill me?" There was a challenge on her voice and it made Sasuke realized that this was not the old Karin he was dealing with. It was as if she suddenly has some kind of hidden power within her that made him tense. He cared for her…as a fellow Taka member who has stood up right beside him with all his insanity. But the moment he laid eyes on her last night. He knew this was not the same Karin…

She was different.

The aura and the stance…even the way she moves. No….not the same woman.

"I will if you bring some kind of trouble in the village. " He said. "You know I will."

"No you won't" She purred and reaches out an arm towards him. "Because I am not bringing something bad to the village…just information that I want you to know."

"What information?"

"Before anything else…may I ask how old is your child with the woman you married?" Karin asked, wrinkling her nose at the word _married_.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on Sasu…don't be rude."

"What is my son to you? If you wanna tell me something, say it. I am not wasting my time on something that is not going to gain me anything." He turned his back on her and slapped her hand away from him. No one can caress his arm except for his wife.

"Fine. You want the truth? I'll give you the truth."

"Good." He faces her again and saw that her face has lost its slyness. For the first time, he saw that she was serious. Too serious in fact that it made him brace himself for the expected weight of the said 'information'. "So what is it?"

"I came here to tell you that our son needs you."

(f) _Sasuke watched as his wife nibbled on her rice cake and wrinkled her nose. He has also observed that her favorite fruit juice was untouched. With a frown, he bit on his tomato—eyes still on the Hyuga woman who was busy examining her food. Hinata was not a picky eater…_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't like the taste…" She returned the rice cake on her plate and smiled wearily. There were dark circles under her eyes that he noticed just now. Standing up from his chair, he walked to her at the opposite side of the table and sat on the chair next to her. She sighed again as his hands found their way on her swollen belly. "Sakura-chan said that everything I'm f-feeling right now is normal. M-my body is still adjusting to this pregnancy thing and in a few months….I'm going to get used to it."_

"_I'm getting worried. I'm calling Sakura to check on—"_

_Hinata smiled and shook her head. Her hands touched his cheeks and began to massage the crease lines on his forehead. "Stop worrying. It's normal. It means that my body is changing for our baby."_

_He smirked._

"_Sasu…I promise I'm okay."_

"_But you are not even eating much. You also keep getting headaches and getting dizzy all of a sudden."_

_She giggled. "Part of the pregnancy."_

_They looked at each other then, trying to read each other's minds by looking straight into each other's eyes. White against black, a small giggle against a smirk._

_The owner of the smirk won for the woman looked away, cheeks the color of his favorite tomato. Knowing that his wife always responds to him like that, a smug look formed on his face as he regarded her with a more superior look. "You cannot resist me." He declared, ego on the loose._

"_I did resist you for ten years…" She tried to turn the tables this time even thought it was futile. She knows it. Sasuke always gets what he wants from her. He was that…irresistible._

"_Yeah…for you have been busy following that dobe around." Another smirk and his hands left her belly to cross in front of his hard chest. "I don't know what's gotten into you. Not even realizing what you're missing."_

_Hinata giggled. "Well…you have a lot of fan girls back then…and I don't think you would have noticed."_

_Sasuke was about to say something more different and funny—well, he was not usually funny but his wife always thinks so—but his face registered a thoughtful look and his lips formed into a thin line. Hinata noticed it too for she has stopped her giggling and touched his arm._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_If…If you have noticed me back then…do you think I would have been a rogue and killed my brother?" The question was more for himself so Hinata didn't answer. Instead, her hand held his arm more comfortingly and a small, worried smile found its way on her lips. She looked so sad for a moment that he sighed._

"_We don't know…" Her voice was small. "Maybe…maybe not."_

"_Ah."_

"_But there's one thing I know…"_

"_That your husband is so hot?" The ego was coming back up again and the thin smile on her lips grew wider._

"_Aside from that." Hinata answered, shaking her head. " Sasuke…all I know is that I never wanted to exchange what w-we have now for anything. Our past may not be perfect…especially yours…but I l-love you and I will never want to leave your side." Her cheeks were hot._

_He did not say anything, but pulled her close until he was able to bury his face on the nape of her neck and breath in her lilac tinted scent. When his wife was feeling emotional…he was feeling more and more possessive. Maybe he was obsessed with her, he really can't tell. All he knew was that no one was going to take her away from him._

_Hell…he'll be a rogue nin again if that happens._

"_You're mine. You're stuck with me for life." He mumbled, trailing his lips on the smooth skin. He loves her skin. It felt like porcelain._

_She smiled again, this time her hands were making circles on his back. "I should be the one to say that. I'm afraid I have too many fan girls to fight for the rest of our lives." _(f)

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter._

_-Crazygurl12_


	17. Chapter 17

_To __**Yazie657**__: I'm sorry if the Sasuke "paralyzed scene" last chap annoyed you. It's okay…really. I am still glad that you are reading the story and was able to review. But I just have to explain something okay? Hinata blocked his chakra points…and they can't only bring you paralysis (they depend of what flow and what veins or something like that and each combination of locked chakra flow has different results). Hopefully this helps._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seventeen

(f) _Hinata silently tended to her bruises as she sat on her herbal garden. The garden was located just outside the Hyuga main branch house a few meters from their backyard. No one usually goes in here, even the main branch members because they knew that the lot was nothing but ugly-looking herbs and medicinal plants. Hyuga's always prefer the beautiful things so if ever they wanted to visit a garden, it would be the beautifully tended one with exotic flowers and expensive colorful shrubs that was on the front._

_Even though her plants were not that impressive, she still tends the small plot because she found it very useful. She was good in making salves and ointments and it was easier for her to have access with these plants if she grew her own. Besides, because no one usually comes in here except her, she found the place her sanctuary against her father's usual sternness and the other branch members that looked down on her because she was nothing but weak._

_Currently, she was using the place as her 'sanctuary'. She just finished training with her Otou-sama and the outcome was not so good—she has her bruises as a proof for that. As usual, she was embarrassed that she got beaten by her younger sister who was five years younger than her. With a sigh, she reached out for one plant in particular, plucked a few leaves, and then crumbled it between her palms. With a gentle motion, she placed it on a tender part on her arm. Slowly, the pain subsided._

_Just as she was about to reach for another batch of medicinal leaves, she noticed a slight movement on her right and saw that Neji was walking towards her. His face was grim and knowing. In response, she managed a shaky smile to his direction—trying to hide the pain she was feeling right now. "Nii-san…Ohayo."_

_Neji seated himself beside her. He was so close their shoulder's touched. Aside from Shino and Kiba, her Nii-san was the one who she has no trouble being closed with. "You're bruised." He noted. "You were trained with Hiashi-sama again?"_

"_H-hai…got beaten again by Hanabi-chan." She laughed softly and was trying to make a joke out of it though it was still a futile attempt to hide what she was feeling. Neji knew her enough to know that. "I'm okay."_

"_Hn." Neji looked thoughtful. A few seconds, he sighed and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. Slowly, she leaned her head on his chest as the bubble of emotions begun surging up. She was trying to control her emotions, trying to mask it all and pretend that she was fine._

_But Neji knew…she can't hide it away from him._

_Hinata started to cry._

_Her cousin just held her and let her be. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the tears stopped flowing from her now red eyes. She noticed that the male Hyuga's shirt near his chest area was wet so she hastily pulled back and apologized. "Gomenasai…I—"_

"_Don't mind it Hinata-sama." Neji managed a thin smile. He doesn't like the way Hiashi was treating Hinata and he doesn't like the fact that can do nothing about it. He was just a follower…he was just a caged bird. It was upsetting, knowing that he could protect her from the outside world but can do nothing when it comes to her own family. "I just want you to feel better."_

_Now the smile that reached her lips was genuine. "I am feeling better already. Arigatou Nii-san."_

"_I am meeting with Lee. Do you want to go with me? You could tag along." Neji offered, standing up. He has an appointment with his teammate and he was already late, but he wanted to see her first so he came here and was glad that he did. He and Hinata were quiet persons…their actions speaks louder than their words and it was enough that he could comfort her. "You two always gets along."_

_She shook her head. "I…I have to go to the hospital and help with Sakura-chan. I promised that I would take her afternoon shift today. She has her training with Tsunade-sama see."_

"_I see." Neji gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning his back to her. "See you later Hinata-sama."_

"_Hai." She watched as her Nii-san walked away and sighed. It was good to know that someone got her back in this house. Neji was one of her strengths and his presence always braces her with all the blows that she has to face. Good thing they have settled their differences in the past…it was so nice being on her Nii-san's good side._

"_That's touching." A voice said behind her. _

_She gasped in surprise and wheeled around. Sasuke was standing right behind her, arms crossed and face with his usual signature smirk. She looked at him with disbelief. How could he do that? She haven't felt any chakra signature and there was not even a single sound….and how did her get inside the compound anyway? How could he pass the guards?_

"_S-sasuke-kun…" She blinked. "I…I did not notice that—"_

"_No one can see and feel me if I so choose Hinata, so don't sweat it." He said simply so she kept her mouth and swallowed the question instead. He has been watching her the whole time and was about to come to her but Hyuga Neji appeared and thwarted his attempt._

"_Ano…do you need anything?"_

"_Neji being so close doesn't bother you?" Sasuke ask and she blinked at the question. Leave it to Sasuke to ask the most unexpected things when she has asked him first. And also, leave it to him to suddenly pop out of nowhere. "I thought you can't stand males."_

"_Ano…" She shook her head. "Nii-san…d-doesn't bother me. We are family after all…cousins."_

_Sasuke smirked. "In clans, cousins could have relationships more than that of a familial one. Even in Uchiha clan, I remember that cousins could marry cousins—"_

"_In an attempt to preserve the lineage and the power of the Kekkei Genkai." Hinata finished for him, knowing what point he was making. After their sparring a few weeks ago, Sasuke has been popping around everywhere in unexpected places. Sure they grew to be "acquainted" but that doesn't mean he doesn't creep her out sometimes. "I know…but Neji-Niisan cares for me as family… I do too."_

"_Hn." The Uchiha sounded unbelieving but it seems that he was on a good mood so he left the topic at that. Instead, his dark eyes landed on her bruised arm and his eyes narrowed. "You're father is worse than me in training you. That's why I told you to give up on him and train with me instead."_

_As if that was easy, Hinata wanted to tell him but sighed. "If Tou-sama wants to train me…I can do nothing about it Sasuke-kun." They both had made it a regular schedule to train and spar together if they have the same free time. No one knew about it so she did not bother to tell. No one asked anyway…and it was the same with Sasuke. He was a good teacher—impatient and harsh most of the time but still good. She has made a lot of progress under his watchful eyes. _

_She doesn't know how she earned his attention or pity—and she guessed it was the latter—that he offered to make time from his busy schedule to train her himself._

"_You don't have to hesitate every time Hyuga. That attitude is your downfall."_

"_Demo…"_

"_Just shut up and listen." He scolded. She shut her mouth and looked at her like a kid who has been reprimanded by her father. Good. "You are good but you always hesitate." There was irritation in his voice. "You're sister hits you unmercifully. You don't have to be gentle with her."_

"_She's better than me."_

"_With your stance and balance, you are better. It's just your attitude."_

"_Oh…"_

_They were silent for a few minutes. None of them spoke so Hinata let her eyes dropped on the ground with a thoughtful face, wondering how Sasuke's blunt words has actually made her feel better. Sasuke on the other hand let his eyes trail on the line of plants that he thought were hideous looking. _

_He thought Hyugas love and adores beauty, how come—_

"_Arigatou…Sasuke-kun."_

_His eyes snapped back to the bruised looking Hyuga. Her eyes were still on the ground but her face was red and she looked so shy he can't help but be amused. So she was thanking him now? After days of stalking her like a dog and helping her when she was on trouble…_

_She was thanking him now and not telling him to get lost. And he actually thought that he was starting to scare her off into thinking that she was being followed everywhere by a half-crazed Uchiha…handsome yes, but half insane. "Hn." He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what triggered the act. "Arigatou for what?"_

"_F-for helping me out…for training and stuff…even Otou-sama noticed that I improved."_

"_But they still beat you in training."_

"_I…I know." She lowered her head again and she touched the bruised part of her left arm with her hand, trying to ease the throbbing muscle. With a sigh, she reached out for a medicinal plant to pluck a few leaves. Sasuke cut her off by taking her outstretched hand on his own. She looked at him, surprised. "S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Let's see Sakura." He tugged._

"_W-why?"_

_He looked at her like she was an idiot."So that she could help me cook you because you look so delicious I could eat you whole." There was sarcasm in his voice but when her face registered that of horror, he scoffed at her. "What do you think? Of course to heal those bruises baka."_

_She should have told him that she was fine…that her salves are good and they would heal her bruises just as fast as Sakura could. Well, Sakura was a very outstanding medic and one of the best but Hinata knew she was not worth the effort. The Pink haired medic has more things to do than waste her chakra on her._

_However, how hard she tried to explain it to her new "friend", he was just too stubborn to accept her opinion about the matter. So with a sigh of defeat, she let the last surviving Uchiha lead her out of the compound while ignoring the stares of a few Hyuga clan members who looked at them with raised eyebrows and intrigue looks._

_This was going to reach her father…she was sure._

"_Ano Sasuke-kun…" She tried to reason again. He was still pulling her with him like a kid so she pulled her hand back gently. "I have to switch places with Sakura-chan on hospital duty a few minutes from now…maybe I c-could just meet her and ask if she can do something about my—"_

"_No." Was the curt reply._

"_Ano…"_

"_You won't ask her. You are too shy."_

"_Teme!" a very familiar voice yelled and an annoyed smirk passed on the Uchiha's lips while Hinata meekly turned around to the direction of the orange chakra signature. Naruto was running towards them with a whiskered grin, one hand raised in the air. "Hey!"_

"_Naruto-kun." Hinata managed a nervous smile and she reached to pull her purple sleeve a little lower. Naruto was not like Sasuke or Neji. Once he saw her bruises he would just flat out yell it. He might even tell the others about it. Hinata doesn't want for Kiba or Shino to know. It was making them worried. "O-Ohayo."_

_The Uzumaki's grin was replaced with a thoughtful look as he regarded his two friends. "Why are you together eh?" It was unusual. Sasuke never walks alone with a girl. Well, except for Sakura…but that itself was very rare. Besides, he can't imagine him talking to Hinata-chan or be alone with her. Hinata was just too shy and gentle while Sasuke was just too arrogant and bored to notice anything around him as long as it was not connected with his missions._

"_Ano…" Hinata started to poke her fingers together. What should she tell Naruto?_

_Naruto suddenly scowled. "Is Sasuke harassing you Hinata-chan?" It was what entered his mind at the moment and it sounded possible enough. Sasuke was not the nicest of people._

"_W-what? No!" Hinata shook her head. She would have said more if the Uzumaki didn't pull her to him and looked at his best friend with narrowed eyes. Sasuke was popular for being mean with girls. Every week, one fan girl would end up crying with a broken heart. Girls would tell him their feelings for him—locals or nins alike—then he would reject them like they were piece of trash._

_Sasuke looked annoyed. "Give her back to me idiot."_

"_Then why are you two together?" Naruto asked, hand still around Hinata's arm. She winced, Naruto's hand was holding near the bruised area and it was painful. "You have to be nice to her you know. Hinata-chan is very nice and—"_

"_You're hurting her idiot." Sasuke made a grab for the girl and he succeeded. Using his blinding speed, he slung her across his shoulders like a bag of flour and leaped on the rooftops. The girl squeaked and he heard her mutter something about embarrassing situations while Naruto cursed in surprise and began to follow after them._

_Later that afternoon, it was rumored that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata were dating. _(f)

Uchiha Sasuke wished that he has followed Aburame Shino's advice instead.

"What do you mean _our _son?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Karin's eyes glinted with glee at the idea of Sasuke being this tense…she loves it when he was so serious. It makes her swoon all over again. "What are you talking about Karin?"

She sighed and her hand—with red nail polish—flew to her face to cover her eyes. "I don't want to bring this up but I realized that you need to know. You are the father after all and the boy needs to know the man whose blood runs inside his veins."

Sasuke froze and by instinct, his hand flew up to his back to grab the hilt of his katana, only to realize it a little too late that he was not on Anbu duty and no weapons except for his Kekkei Genkai was with him. Eyes looking deadly, he took a step towards Karin and grabbed her by the arm. "I have no son except for my little boy…who is currently with his mother who is now bearing another one of my child. You are a liar woman." Karin winced at the strength of his grip so she tried to wiggle herself free. It was futile so he gave her a strong shake before meeting her red orbs. "We never have sex. I would never do that with you."

"Let me go Sasuke…you're hurting me."

"We never have sex." He repeated.

"We did…once. When you—you remember it! I know you do."

An evil leer found its way on the Uchiha's lips and his tomoe begun to spin, scaring the Uzumaki woman who closed her eyes to avoid whatever was in store for her if he activated his illusions…scary, unpredicted and bloody illusions. "Oh…you count that time when you gave me a drug that made me drunk? I don't call that sex. It's called molestation."

"Well…believe it or not. We have a son."

"Do you take me for a fool? You drugged me yes, and I should have killed you for that." His fingers dug on her skin and in a sick kind of way, it made him feel better that he was causing her pain. She could heal her fucking self anyway so there's no need for holding back. "And even though you drugged me, I was aware of the things that happened…I was drunk but not unconscious Karin."

"We did—"

"We did not." He suddenly found her closeness disturbing so he pushed her away from him, his fingers leaving red and bluish marks on her skin. "Suigetsu arrived that night even before I could do anything to you." With a shake of his head, he smiled—but not the usual normal kind...it was full of disgust.

Then the smile turned into a smirk. "You should have stayed away from me."

Karin however looks unfazed. She matched his glare with her own fiery ones. "Don't worry…You'll know the truth when you see _our_ son." She gave more emphasis on the word "our" and it made his blood boil again. So before he could anything to harm her, he turned his back on the Uzumaki. "He looks just like you Sasuke."

"Don't destroy my life."

"I still love you, you know...and I did not come here to destroy your life." Karin said, lowering her eyes. She still doesn't trust Sasuke not to use his dojutsu on her. Her fingers clenched and she gritted her teeth. "You never really did care for me…right Sasu?"

"I care for you as a comrade in the past Karin…but if you'll threaten what I'm trying to protect, I won't hesitate to kill you. You should know better than anyone that I will protect my new life to the death." He faces her again but his right hand has reached the door knob. "Someone sent you Karin…and you need to stop lying and tell me the truth or I have to dig it out myself…believe me, I have my ways. "

-o-

Hinata looked around her old room inside the Hyuga main branch mansion and let the memories flood her back. It was good to see her old stuff again and she realized how much she has changed for the past years. She was now a wife and a mother and it felt odd to know that she never even expected to be married and have a family of her own…

With Uchiha Sasuke.

With a smile on her face, she began to spread the sheets on her old bed and patted the pillows to make them fluffier. She loves her old pillows. Too bad she forgot to bring them with her when she transferred to live with Sasuke. As she was changing the covers of the pillows, the door slid open and Sasuke stepped in.

"Good evening." She greeted. "We just finished dinner…do you want me to fix you some?"

"No."

Blinking at her husband, she tilts her head to the side and noticed the creased brow and the straight line of his mouth so she stopped what she was doing and walked towards him. "Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" He was still grim-faced and was not even looking at her so she touched his arm.

Hinata frowned. Sasuke's chakra was flaring and it was unusual of him. He always masks his chakra signature and was very good at it. It made her feel worried. Did something happen that she didn't know? Was it about Itachi? Or Ino? The Yamanaka was still unconscious and Sakura has been doing her best to bring her back...

"Sasuke—."

Without any word, Sasuke grabbed her shirt. He pulled and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke…?" Now she was really worried. Sasuke never acts like this and every time he does, something big was coming. The last time he did this was when he was going on an A-class mission and it was so dangerous it made her cry when she found out that he accepted. Nobody expects him to return from that mission for it was suicidal."Sasu…" His arms tightened around her waist and he rested his head on the side of her neck.

"Tell me you love me." He said and his voice low and husky.

"I love you." Her heart was pounding now. She has a bad feeling every time he acts like this. Her husband was not the wordy type. He lets his actions speak for him and right now, what he was doing was speaking volumes. Her hands crept up and wrapped around him too. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Tell me…what's wrong?"

For more than a minute, her husband just kept her close. He was not saying anything and she herself stopped asking questions. She trusts Sasuke. He would tell her the things that she needs to know if he think it was the right time. When he pulled away, she stared into his eyes and for the first time she saw fear in them.

Something was so wrong.

Sasuke stared back at his wife. She looks so motherly and nice in her oversized flowery shirt and long cotton skirt. She was so beautiful even though her hair was a little messy in its clumsily made bun. Looking at Hinata, he realized that if someone was going to ruin them…or take her away from him…

He doesn't even want to think about it because he was scared.

For the first time in so many years, he felt fear. His family was his weakness and even though he would do everything in his power to protect them…he felt that they were so open and vulnerable.

They were easy targets.

Hinata chewed her bottom lip as Sasuke keeps on staring at her with his intense dark eyes. He must have seen her unease because he sighed then shook his head lightly. Then with a more relaxed face, he managed a thin smile as he placed one big hand on top of her head. "I'm sorry." He said, knowing that his actions might have scared her. "But I just have a lot of things in my head right now."

"I am worried about you." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." He said again, pulling her close once more and his right hand touched her belly, wanting to feel the light flicker of a new chakra growing within her. Another child is coming and he must end all of these problems before they make his unborn baby another target. His talk with Karin made him know a lot of things…and he was going to use that in his advantage. "You trust me don't you…Hinata?"

"I do."

"No matter what I do…you will always trust me."

"Hai." She answered genuinely. "No matter what you do."

That night when they slept, Sasuke kept her close and refused to let her leave his arms. He would stroke her back and would whisper his words of love on her ear. He would kiss her neck and she could feel him breathing in the scent of her hair.

The next morning, Sasuke went missing along with Uzumaki Karin.

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she took in deep breaths and let the water ran down freely on the sink. She was feeling dizzy and she was starting to have morning sickness. With a sigh, her hand touched her stomach as she began to retch for the third time.

She was not feeling good this days and she can't even sleep. Tenten told her it was bad for her and the life that's growing inside her. The problem was, no matter how hard she try to have a good night's sleep, she would always find herself unable to for her mind keeps drifting back to Sasuke.

It has been a two weeks and she heard no news about her husband. Itachi was starting to ask questions and the council was starting to question Sasuke's loyalty again…especially that he disappeared with his former Taka member. Her father has been silent about it but she knew that he was starting to question her husband too.

Naruto has formed a search party and there was no news yet. Ino was still in a coma and the questions that everybody wants to ask have to wait. Those prisoners who tried to kidnap Itachi were still inside bars. Without Ino, It would be hard to infiltrate their minds.

Deep inside her, he knew Sasuke would never abandon her. No…he would never do that. He must have his reasons and it must have been very important. She trusts him but that doesn't mean that she was not worried about his safety, especially that she has no idea where was going.

Someone raised her hair and when she tilts her head back, she saw Neji behind her. He was holding her hair back as she bend over the sink again and pour out everything she ate that morning. Wiping her mouth, she smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Nii-san…O-ohayo."

"Where's Itachi?" Neji asked and gave her a towel. She wiped the sweat off her face before she looked back to him to answer his question.

"With Otou-sama."

Neji studied his cousin's pale face. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips lost its usual pink color. Hinata was not looking good and even though he know it was quite normal for a pregnant woman to feel sick, he can't help but worry for her. Aside from the normal pregnancy issues, his cousin was facing far more depressing problems.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" He asks, the older brother side of him on the loose. He doesn't like seeing her this way…so frail. When Sasuke comes back, he was really going to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind. He knew Sasuke may have to do what he has to do but he should have think twice before leaving Hinata like that.

But then again…Neji knew the Uchiha won't do it unless it was needed. It may sound weird, but he trust Sasuke when it comes to his family. He may be a jerk sometimes but the way he cares for Hinata, Neji knew that he loved her more than anything else.

"I did Nii-san."

"Do you want me to bring you to Sakura just so she could—"

She shook her head and managed a faint smile. "I'm okay. It's normal Niisan. Surely you have experience this kinds of things with Tenten?"

"I did yes…"

The cousins would have chatted more if not a breathless Hanabi interrupted them. The heiress has her hair covering most of her face as she wiped a brow with her white sleeve, staining it with dust and sweat. "Hinata-neechan…Neji-Nii." Straightening up, she took a large gulp of air. She has been training with her teammates but when a few medics passed by, she heard something that she knew was important for her sister. "Ino-Neechan is awake…I heard a bunch of passing medics…and they say that she was blurting out things that concerns you and Sasuke-Niisan."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter! So base on the plot I have inside my head, I think this is fic is going to be 20-25 chapter story._

_Please review!_

_-crazygurl12_


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't like clichés._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eighteen

(f) _Tenten tugged Neji's sleeve while her mocha colored eyes were glaring at him. "Neji. I told you to talk to him." She pointed a finger at the statue-like person standing by the door of the maternity room. If one would look closely, they could see that it was Uchiha Sasuke._

_Uchiha Sasuke the handsome living statue._

_Neji crossed his arms. "Leave him. I'm enjoying myself to be honest." It was rare, in fact, a once in a lifetime chance to see the high and mighty Uchiha looking so forlorn and nervous. Hinata was rushed to the emergency room a while ago and Sakura and Ino with her. It was a little early for Hinata's due but in pregnancy…nothing was certain._

_Then Sasuke stood guard at the door like a maniac. At first, he was screaming the hell out of the medics who won't let him enter the maternity room. Half of the hospital was scared like hell because of his tantrums but a few minutes later, when he calmed down a bit, he suddenly turned into a living statue._

_Neji was nervous too but he knew how to hide it under a calm demeanor. Sasuke however lost his entire cool and threw it down the drain after stomping on it. Lolling his head to look at his wife, the Hyuga genius smirked and shook his head. He was enjoying this very much to let it pass. Behind him, Shino crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He was the one who carried Hinata from the Uchiha compound all the way here._

"_He'll snap if you don't talk to him." The Aburame said, half of his face hidden behind the collar of his parka. Shino never challenged the speed of wind before, but after running like the grim reaper was after him a few minutes ago, he was almost sure that he could._

"_I won't." Neji was firm._

_Before anyone could say anything again, Kiba suddenly barged through the door—getting all the eyes inside the room to glue on him. Looking around wildly, the Inouzuka spotted the very first thing he saw standing by the door of the maternity room. The rest of his friends were sitting on the bench by the wall so he didn't notice them like he did with Sasuke._

_They all watched as Kiba stomped to Sasuke, his canines showing and savage-looking eyes wilder than ever. Tenten sighed and pinched Neji's arm. "You really should butt in now. Kiba's stupid in this kinds of things. He would just make things worse."_

"_Sasuke!" Kiba said, pointing a finger at the unmoving life form. "Where's Hinata-chan? I heard she was giving birth and I came here to make sure she was alright!" Sasuke looks like he was still not of this world so Kiba continued, oblivious that the Uchiha was not even looking at him. "I heard that if a woman gives birth to a baby, there might be complica—"_

"_Ahhh!" Hinata's scream suddenly erupted from the next room and everyone fell silent. Kiba's mouth gaped and those who were sitting on the bench abruptly stood up. The amused smirk vanished from Neji's face and Shino uncrossed his arms and for the first time today, his face registered worry. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and he looked around wildly—eyes tenser than Kiba's._

"_It's alright Hinata-chan…" Sakura's calm voice could be heard too. "Just take deep breaths and you'll feel better. Ino…could you please give me a scalpel? She already burst her—"_

"_Oh my god." Kiba said in horror. "She just burst."_

"_I'm going to use my Byakugan." Neji gritted his teeth and was about to activate his Kekkei Genkai but stopped when Tenten elbowed his midsection—rather harshly he might add—and glared at him. He wanted to tell her that he was just going to peek because the word "burst" somehow made him uneasy._

_Hinata screamed again just in time for Naruto to arrive. He was still grinning but when he saw the terrified faces—except for Sasuke of course, because his face looks like he was ready to kill somebody—the cheeky grin vanished and was replaced with worry. "Guys…something wrong?" _

"_Hinata-chan's belly just burst!" Kiba declared to the blonde, face still a picture of horror. For a moment, Naruto conjured an image of a balloon that was pierced with a needle._

_Boom._

"_Gosh Kiba—"Tenten started._

"_My wife is inside that room." Naruto said proudly. "You all should not be worried because Hinata—holy shit Teme!" The Uzumaki made a grab for the Uchiha for he was suddenly aiming for the door with his sharingan eye. They haven't noticed but he activated those red eyes somehow. Pulling him by his high collar, Naruto then lock his shoulder in a death grip. "Teme…you can't just barge in. Are you crazy? Sakura would beat you senseless if you enter that room."_

_The stoic and shocked demeanor were gone and were now replaced with something scarier. Sasuke smirked. "Watch me." In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha pulled away from the future Kage's grasp and he wheeled around. Shino made a grab for him too but failed. Somehow, they thought that he was going for the door but it seems like the Uchiha has other plans._

_Sasuke jumped out of the window._

"_Sasuke just turned suicidal." Shino remarked._

"_Oh yeah…Sasuke just snapped." Tenten said coldly as she snatched Kiba's left ear and brought him down to her eye level. "And you dog boy…you're fiancé is a medic. How come you know nothing about child birth? Don't go around yelling that Hinata's belly burst or something like that."_

"_I am not a woman!" Kiba reasoned. "I don't know anything about child birth!"_

"_Well…men were the reason women get pregnant so you should know and must not be ignorant about it." The weapon mistress scolded. Men…they are all the same creatures. "You hear?"_

_Sakura smiled at the grimacing Hyuga. "It's okay Hinata-chan…deep breaths. Just try to relax and you'll be fine." She touched her friend's forehead which was full of sweat. Hinata was having a hard time. It was her first child labor and she was still scared. The room only consists of four persons. One was the patient, two medics—that's her and Ino, and one medic in training that serves as their assistant. "You just—"_

"_I'm here Hina." Sasuke suddenly appeared from behind her. Sakura's eyes widened and her head snapped to the door. It was locked so she guessed that he used the window. She should have locked that too._

"_You are not supposed to be here. Can't you read Sasuke? There's a sign outside that says—"_

"_Scold me later Sakura." Sasuke said and walked to Hinata's side who smiled painfully at him. Sakura was about to continue her scolding but stopped when she saw that a concerned smile appeared on the usually stoic Uchiha. It was the first time in a very long time that she saw her former teammate smiled that kind of smile._

_So genuine…so true._

_With a sigh, she exchanged a glance with Ino who was also smiling in defeat. She knew that the Yamanaka was thinking the same thing as her. "Fine. Guess I could let this one pass Sasuke. Just this once." Damn…She would always have that soft spot for Sasuke. "Okay Hina…" She positioned herself at the end of the bed, facing the pregnant woman's parted legs. "When I say push…you push okay?"_

_Hinata nodded and Sasuke took her hand, giving her some sort of solace for the incredible pain. She heard Sakura's signal so she pushed as hard as she could, incredible pain racking her body and a scream escaped from her lips. She was very embarrassed with the loud sounds she was making but no matter how she tried to stop screaming, it was just impossible._

"_Okay…I can see the head. Push Hina."_

_Sasuke could feel Hinata's nails digging on his palms but he doesn't mind. She was shaking and for a moment, he regretted getting her pregnant. She was such in a painful state that he can't help feeling in pain too. Hovering over his wife, he touched her forehead and she managed a smile before screaming again._

_It was a very long scream and Hinata's nails dug even deeper that he could see blood. His wife strained and after the agonizing moments, she plopped back on the bed and her breathing was heavy and raspy. Seconds later, an unearthly wail of a baby could be heard. He heard Sakura laughed joyously._

_Ino passed by him and squeezed his shoulder. She was carrying a basin with water and a white towel was slung on her shoulder. Sasuke focused his attention to his wife who suddenly grew still yet limp at the same time. Hinata's eyes were closed and when he touched her cheek, she didn't respond._

"_Hinata." He said softly; worry eating at him in the inside. "She is not awake Sakura."_

"_It's normal Sasuke. She's just exhausted and lost a lot of blood." The Haruno assured him but he was not looking at her. His gaze was only glued to his wife who looked so pale he feared she might die. He didn't even noticed when the pinkette was already standing behind him, carrying a small bundle on her arms. "Sasuke."_

_He tilts his head back._

"_Say hi to your son." Sakura smiled. "Congratulations…you have an heir."_

_Sasuke stared at the small bundle. He was unsure of what to do next. His hands were still on his wife so he stupidly asked Sakura. "What should I do?" The question made the Haruno blink at him like he was weird. Sakura shrugged but a smile was still on her lips. She looks quite amused._

"_I don't know…you're the father." She answered him. Sasuke just asked her something odd but in terms of idiotic-daddy-issues, he couldn't beat Naruto's record yet. When she gave birth a few months ago, her stupid blonde husband asked her what she has been eating for the past nine months because the baby looks so fat._

_That was the first words Naruto said to her after seeing their daughter and it made Sasuke's question just a tad lower in oddity._

"_Here." She decided to give him lead. "Spread your arms and take the baby. Be gentle…you are holding a life here." As she was instructing the man how to hold his son correctly, Ino was already disappeared from sight. Being the loudmouth that she was, Ino probably wanted to be the first person to tell the news to the waiting people outside._

_When Sasuke held the baby for the first time, he felt…like a dad._

_At first, he scrutinized the little "thing" with narrowed eyes. It has dark hair like his. The pale skin matches HInata's and he was glad about it. Instinctively, he prodded the small foot that was sticking out of the cloth."He looks a lot like me." He finally concluded._

"_Yes." Sakura agreed, heart melting at the sight of her cold teammate holding his son. He looks so…content and happy that she almost let out a tear. Sasuke deserves it. After all the bloodshed and revenge-missions…he deserves to have a family of his own and know the importance of life…_

_For he was now holding one on his calloused hands._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Will you be the godmother of my son?"_

_The question stunned her "O-Of course….if you want and Hinata is good with it—"_

"_Arigatou." _(f)

Hinata let her cousin lead her to a room in the hospital that was swarming with medics and a few Anbu. There were thrashing sounds and annoyed yells that signals them that the Yamanaka was truly awake. So awake in fact, that she able to throw a pillow straight into Kiba's tattooed face.

Hinata and Neji looked at each other before the male Hyuga rasped at the door with his knuckles, earning the room's attention. Ino's head jerked to their place and she looked at Hinata with relief. "Hinata!" The Yamanaka's hair was not in its usual ponytail but hung low down her back.

Kiba picked the pillow and returned it beside his wife. "See? Hinata-chan is here so you don't need to leave the hospital. Medics won't allow it. I won't allow it."

"I need to see the Hokage!" Ino yelled, distressed and was almost on the verge of tears. "Kiba…why won't you let me leave?"

"Ino-chan…" Kiba looked torn. "Please…just calm down. You can't even stand by yourself yet. See? You are shaking all over and—damnit woman—you are making me panic."

Neji, being a high ranked Anbu—not as high as Sasuke's position but still high ranked—motioned for the masked nins to go. He knew they came here to guard the Yamanaka since she was put into a coma by people that might want to take her life. "Report to Shikamaru about this." He said, taking command. "He was standing as Hokage since Kakashi was on a summit and Naruto is absent."

Hinata edged closer. She was starting to get dizzy with the sterile scent that all hospitals or medical centers have. He never did like that kind of smell, even when she was not pregnant."Ino-chan…I'm relieved that you are—"

The Yamanaka grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hinata! Listen…."

The medics who were monitoring some machines that were attached to the blonde by strings and chords began to scatter as they did whatever they think were the right thing to do. One medic interrupted Ino by pulling her back to the bed. "Her heartbeat is becoming faster and she should not be excited this much."

"Ino-chan…" Hinata was pulled by Neji. There were beeping noises that Hinata knew signals Ino's vital signs. She has spend enough time for volunteer work in here to know and be familiar with the machines. "Ino-chan…c-calm down okay?" She looked at one monitor in particular and saw that her heartbeat was increasing.

One of the medics injected something to Ino's arm. She yelped in pain and Kiba unconsciously growled at the medic who backed away nervously. "It's just a drug to calm her." The said medic explained. "She just woke from a deep coma and if she gets excited like this…it might turn into shock."

Ino clenched her teeth. "Idiots. You are all idiots. I don't need this medical shit. I am fine. I am a medical nin and I know my own vital signs."

"Ino-chan…" Hinata started. "Please calm down."

"Please…" Kiba's voiced softened. He knew Ino just wants to tell everyone the important information that she has collected. Hell, he can't even wait to ask his wife who put her into a coma so that he could rip the culprit's throat with his own bare hands. But she just came out of a deep coma and her body was not as strong as she thinks it was…she needs to calm down before anything else.

Ino grimaced as her head throbbed with pain. Groaning, she took deep breaths. "I want to talk to Hinata…the Hokage…Sasuke...Naruto."

"Sasuke and Naruto are not here." Neji said, gesturing for the medics to leave but not before ordering one to summon Sakura. The pink haired medic will know what to do best. "Kakashi-sensei left for a summit two days ago."

Ino's eyes widened. "Where are they?"

"Sasuke left for his own business while Naruto left to make Sasuke's business his business."

Kiba looked at his thin wife. She has lost a lot of weight and he knew it was not good for their baby. "Who…who did this to you?" He asked. He should have asked this sooner but he was trying not to bring that up yet since she just awakened.

"The clone." Ino groaned the word, headache taking much of her attention.

"What clone?" Kiba prodded.

"The redhead clone."

Hinata blinked. Clone? Karin Uzumaki's clone? The woman that her husband disappeared with? "I-Ino-chan…" She doesn't want to question the girl more for she was obviously in pain now but she needs to know. Ino pressed a finger on her forehead. "What do you mean? The redhead woman has a clone?"

Ino shook her head. "No…No Hinata. She was the clone. The Uzumaki was just a clone. She attacked me inside the Anbu building. She somehow slipped from the Anbu because she was created with a well hidden chakra signature and skills. She would have killed me if an Anbu haven't found me on time." Ino grimaced again. "The prisoners…those who wanted to kidnap your son. They are clones too…that's why it took me all my strength to prod inside their minds."

Shikamaru entered the room but nobody noticed him. All were focused to what the Yamanaka was saying. She was grabbing her long tresses now, tugging and pulling to ease the pain. Kiba gently removed her hands away from her hair and he placed them above his own head. Ino's finger's dug onto her husband's hair but the Inouzuka doesn't seem to notice.

"They don't want your son…they were just_ testing_ Sasuke if he cares for his family enough to take the bait." Ino continued, eyes closed. "I saw it in their minds…They were ordered to scare but not kill. Only Karin was ordered to kill…only the clone."

"W-what do they want?" Hinata's hands shook and she steadied them by holding the hem of her shirt. Just like what Ino's fingers' were doing on Kiba's hair, her finger's tugged and pulled at the cloth. "They don't want my child…so they want my husband?"

"Y-your son is a catch Hinata…but not a sure catch like the lone surviving Uchiha. Itachi may have two great bloodlines but his Kekkei Genkai won't be a full sharingan. It will have the power of the Byakugan too…and the result may either be a very strong version of the sharingan or a weak version. Itachi's abilities are just too unstable at the moment."

"But what about that time when you…you contact me before you were found unconscious?" Kiba asked.

"The clone was supposed to get Itachi….use him as a bribe or something. But because I managed to warn you in time, she has to use other means to get Sasuke's attention."

Hinata was silent. Well, everybody was silent and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping noises of medical apparatuses. She grew still and what Ino said next almost made her collapse. Her knees buckled but two pairs of hands held her upright. Shikamaru grabbed her by the waist while Neji held her arm firmly.

"They want to kill your husband and preserve his DNA to make clones of him. You have to get Sasuke…"

"I can't…" She whispered. "Sasuke's not here."

"Who?" Neji asked. "Do you know who the person behind all this?"

-o-

Naruto kneeled on the ground and picked up a kunai. It was a Konoha standard blade and there was dried blood on it. Looking around, he noticed the trampled shrubs and burned barks. Beside him, Lee picked another kunai and examined it while a few meters away from them, Shino was consulting his bugs.

"Stupid _Teme_…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he dropped the blade and straightened up. Sasuke should explain himself well when all of this craziness was over. That bastard made him worry for days were he should be watching the pregnant Sakura. Sasuke didn't even give him any kind of warning before vanishing like a bubble.

And like any good best friend, he was looking for the Uchiha…again.

"Naruto." The hooded Aburame called and Naruto leaped to where he was standing. His bugs were buzzing around him in a large cloud. They were tracker beetles.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My beetles just tracked Sasuke's chakra…it leads somewhere North."

The three-man-squad continued on their way. They followed the small dirt trail that was leading them East. The three of them were just a small unit out of a much larger group. Naruto has formed a search unit but decided halfway on the search that it would be faster if they grouped themselves into three and go take different trails at the same time.

And now, he was grateful to have the Aburame with him. Even with his nine tails to help, Shino was undeniably one of the best trackers in Konoha.

"The scorch marks on the trees are from Chidori blows…right Naruto?" Lee asked, his usual outgoing self more serious and tense. The three of them were tree-hopping so fast; they were just a blur of orange, green, and gray.

"It is." Naruto said grimly. What was Sasuke doing in the middle of the forest? And why was he was fighting using his deadly technique? And who was he fighting? Many questions formed inside his mind and he groaned. Sasuke was a pain in the head. If he has problems, he could just ask him for help, not do things like a lone nin.

He really was going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind big time.

"Stop!" Shino suddenly said in his low voice and they all stopped at the same time. Naruto looked at the Aburame with question while Lee grabbed a branch to help his balance. The future Green beast was so fast he has a hard time pulling the reins on himself. "Look." Shino pointed at their front and two sets of eyes followed.

"Holy shit…" Naruto's electric blue eyes widened.

"Hallucination…?" Lee asked hopefully.

A few meters away from them was a young boy with raven colored hair and midnight black eyes. He was looking at them curiously but a smirk was etched on his face, giving him that arrogant look that Naruto knew too well. Many girls have fallen for that look when he was still a Jounin. Hell, even his wife has fallen for that kind of face when she was twelve.

The boy must be eight to ten years old but the similarity was uncanny.

"He looks—holy shit this is weird—just like Sasuke." Naruto said and his jaw dropped.

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Here ends the chapter._

_Yay! Two to three chapters to go and this fic will have its ending!_

_Please review and if you have questions, feel free to Pm me. : )_

_By the way, I am writing an extra "bonus" chap with flashbacks about SasuHina before their current lives together, so if you guys wanted to give any suggestion or request…feel free. I will pick some ideas from the reviews. Maybe some of you would like to read about their wedding day ,etc…things like that so let me know._

_-crazygurl12_


	19. Chapter 19

_Here's a bonus chapter for SasuHina's past._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…It's going to be harem…harem I tell you._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Nineteen

(f) _The night was cold and it didn't help that it was raining. The moon should be up there somewhere but the dark heavy clouds covered what light it could offer the forest of Konoha. Hinata coughed and she wiped her already drenched face with her rain soaked sleeve. It was no use but she doesn't care._

_Her tears were a contrast to the cold rain water that was falling on her. Her tears were warm and salty, the rain cold and fresh. It has been four months since she was married and everything has been perfect and wonderful—until now. Sasuke has been very nice and passionate and she loved him like she never loved before._

_Unfortunately, they have their first fight as a married couple tonight._

_They say fights between wife and husband were normal in marriage. She already trained herself to be understanding and open minded about marital fights in the future since her husband was a really temperamental person. They had fights before, back when they were still dating but it never lasted because Sasuke would do anything to patch things up._

_She would do anything to patch things up._

_But this time, it was different. He offended her big time._

_Sasuke just crossed the line by punching Naruto-kun in front of her. The Uzumaki was just being a tease and Sasuke let Naruto's good natured jokes get to him. She knew they always fight and speak with their fists. She was fine with that as long as it was not her they were fighting about._

_Sure Naruto joked about being her first love and all her "love confessions" when they were still Genins and all the other things that made her blush and stammer. But Naruto was just being Naruto. And Sasuke—he was already bad tempered upon arriving—punch his best friend on the face._

_And when she tried to scold him he yelled at her._

_So here she was, crying and trying to get away from her husband who was being unreasonable. They were married, and so was Naruto-kun to Sakura-chan. Sasuke should know better than to get jealous like that._

_There was a rustling sound and she knew it was Sasuke. Without even looking, she tried to make a run for it since she still doesn't want to talk to him. Sasuke should know better. She loved him so much she was offended that he was still doubting her feelings and—_

_A hand caught her arm._

"_Hinata." It was Sasuke, his right hand pulling her back. He was rain soaked too and she can't see his face since his wet hair was covering half of it._

"_L-Let me go."_

"_No."_

_She glared at him and she grabbed a plant next to her. Her nails were digging into the bark and she started sobbing. Sasuke stopped pulling and let her arm go. He just stared at her for a moment before removing his black shirt and placed it on her head gently._

"_Let's go home. You're soaking wet." He said._

_She shook her head. She was still angry at him for yelling at her. She thought that she would never be yelled again in their new house…she thought that it was only her father who does that…she thought Sasuke was better than that._

"_Wife." He used the endearment he usually calls her when he was being serious. "Let's go back."_

"_Y-you go back."_

"_I won' go back without you."_

_She shook her head defiantly._

"_Then you go back alone." Sasuke looked at her with dark eyes. "And I'll stay here. Just get out of this rain."_

_Hinata blinked and she turned to face him. How could he be so mean a few minutes ago then be like this? "I love you." She declared. _

"_I love you more." He said and he leaned on a tree trunk._

"_But you y-yelled at me and you hit Na-Naruto-kun…I don't like that and I am angry at you and—"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Hinata frown and she wiped the water off her face. Sasuke's shirt was still on top of her head and she took it off. No one said a word for a few minutes until he sighed. "I got jealous."_

"_You are my husband…not Naruto-kun. You know that Sasuke."_

"_I know…but could you blame me for being worried about your feelings? You always treat Naruto as some kind of hero and you are always nice to—"_

"_Because we are close friends. You two are close friends."_

"_Hn."_

_Silence._

"_Go back. If you don't want me in our house, I'll stay here." Sasuke said. "And I'm sorry I screamed at you. It won't happen again."_

"_It's Naruto-kun you should be s-sorry of."_

_In the end, no matter how sulky and angry she was, she can't let the Uchiha stay under the rain. They walked back to their house in silence. She leads the way while Sasuke trailed behind. When they arrived at the front door, she removed her jacket and started sneezing._

"_I'll sleep in the couch tonight." He told her, face unreadable._

"_Hai." She followed his lead and plastered the same stoic face._

_Later, when she was already on the bed, she kept staring at Sasuke's side of the bed. It felt cold without him by her side and she hates the feeling. She was still disappointed at him and she wanted to be firm. Her husband needs to know how to treat his friends right especially if those friends were the people who tried to bring him back from his past insanity._

_Especially if those friends were those people who never gave up on him for the years that he was considered as public enemy number one._

_She has been staring at the exact spot for goodness knows how long and only stopped when she heard a soft creak and the door knob slowly turned. She closed her eyes shut and relaxed her features, pretending to be asleep. She knew it was him. Even without the help of sight, she just knew._

_Sasuke seated himself beside her, the soft mattress lowering down because of their combined weight. "I can't sleep without you." A sigh, then a cold finger brushing the hair away from her face._

_Hinata continued to be still._

"_I'm summoned on a mission and won't be home for three days." He whispered on her ear, knowing very well that she was awake. "Stop being angry at me Hina…I really don't mean to hurt you." With that, Sasuke stood up and gave the woman one last glance before turning his back to her. It seems that she was still not talking to him…very well then._

"_Sasuke."_

_His hands stopped by the door knob and he wheeled around again. Hinata propped herself by the elbows, her white swollen eyes looking at him…seeking. "Come sit for a moment please?" She asked, voice soft and small._

_Robotically, he let go of the handle and returned to her side. He was prepared to blurt out his excuse and ask for an apology. He never asks for an apology to anyone but his wife was an exception. He can't take it if she was being mad at him. Hinata was his _everything.

_She was his second chance at life…he doesn't want to lose that second chance._

"_Hinata." He started, racking his brains out. "I wan—"_

_Her right hand found his neck and she pulled him down suddenly, stopping the words from coming out of his mouth. His wife then wrapped her other arm around his waist and she leaned her face on his chest. She was shaking again and he could feel the slight tremors racking her frame._

_He placed a hand on her back and silently held her close._

"_Don't do that again...Do not let jealousy blind you." She said in her muffled voice. He could feel the vibrations on his chest as she spoke. "And….p-please do not yell at me again."_

"_I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He looked down and tilts his chin up with a finger. "Am I forgiven?"_

"_I can never stay mad at you."_

"_You could never stay mad with anyone." He corrected with a soft, genuine smile. They stayed like that for long time. Contented on holding each other close. Sasuke would let his hands move up and down on her back while Hinata just let his masculine scent and aura engulf her senses. _

"_Can I get a kiss before I leave? My mission starts before dawn." Sasuke asked and she raised her eyes to meet his. There was a flicker of concern and fear on Hinata's white orbs but she masked it with a faint smile. It was normal for a wife to get worried when her husband was going on a mission but she doesn't want Sasuke to see it._

"_Just a kiss?" She asked._

"_Care to give more?"_

_Hinata reached out and tugged on his dark lock, bringing his head down. When their lips met, she closed her eyes and let her hands wrapped around his neck. She heard him groan and ever so slowly, pushed her down until she was lying on her back._

"_Apologize to Naruto-kun…" She whispered._

"_Later." He nips on her earlobe. "I have done enough apologizing for one day don't you think?"_

_The next morning, Hinata woke to find herself alone on the bed. Groaning as her hand reached for the covers—the morning air was cold for she was naked—she covered her body from foot to nose. She inhaled deep, loving the way Sasuke's scent was still on the blanket._

_As she made her way to the kitchen after taking a shower, she decided to go and meet Naruto to apologize personally for her husband's behavior last night. _

_When she saw the blonde however, he just shook his head and assured her that there was no hard feelings. "Don't worry about it." Naruto scratched his blonde head while grinning. "I stepped over the line by joking like that. I should bear in mind that Teme is be very sensitive if it concerns you." He pointed at his cheek. "No bruises see? Sakura fixed me up."_

_She smiled. "I'm glad."_

"_Ne Hinata-chan…you don't need to worry okay?"_

"_H-hai."_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**A few years later…**_

_Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away from his son. "Touch your own kid." He glared at Naruto and pulled the three-year-old Itachi away from the blonde Jinchuriki. "He might catch your stupidness." The two of them were by the porch of his house and their wives were at the kitchen, cooking food._

_Well…it should be Hinata who was cooking food. All of them will die by food poisoning if Sakura tries to help._

_Naruto pouted but focused his attention to the little girl who was clinging to him like a gecko. Little Sakuru has a strong grip like her mother and Naruto could not stop feeling proud. "Hey Teme…watch this." He let go of the child and raised his hands up. His daughter was still clinging at his shirt for dear life. "No hands."_

_Sasuke's cheek twitched and he mentally told himself that he made a big mistake by getting Naruto as his son's godfather. He should get a genius like Shikamaru or Neji instead. His idiot of a best friend might teach his son the real meaning of the word "idiocy"._

_Naruto grinned and returned his hold on the little pinkette. "Little Sakuru…tell Uncle Sasuke what you think about him." Then he leaned his head down and whispered something on the girl's ear. The child nodded her pink head then turned to face Sasuke with those electric blue eyes—so like Naruto._

"_J-jerk." The child did her best to recall the word her father said._

_Sasuke responded by whispering a word to his son's ear and prodded him to say it out loud. Itachi looked at him innocently and then to his uncle Naruto._

"_Give me your best shot." The future Hokage challenged._

_Itachi blinked owlishly then opened his mouth. "B-B-baka."_

"_Aha!" Naruto raised his fist triumphantly. "We won. Little Itachi stuttered two times. Sakuru just one!"_

"_What's that?" Sakura asked as she emerged from the door, carrying a tray with tea and coffee. Hinata follows behind with her tray of food. She exchanged glances with her husband and she smiled. She always found it cute if he was baby-sitting._

"_Ah…" Naruto looked sheepish. "Just teaching our kids new words in addition for their vocabulary."_

"_What words?" Sakura asked._

"_Just a simple one…"_

"_J-Jerk." Sakuru muttered and everyone turned silent. Sasuke looked away while Naruto started to sweat when his wife glared at him. "J-Jerk." The little Uzumaki repeated, innocently condemning her father to a painful punishment that Sakura was already forming inside her head._

_Sasuke smirked as he covered his son's ears. "Idiot." _ (f)

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the bonus chapter. (There were a lot of suggestions so I picked two.)_

_-crazygurl12_


	20. Chapter 20

_Awww…thank you for the reviews guys. You are all so nice. *hugs* to those who are asking for future fics…well, I guess I have to write a ShikaHina or ShinoHina or really weird pairings like Tobiramaxhina….lol…maybe even Genmaxhina. I am so hintacentric am I not? Haha…though I still have a few SasuHina ideas in mind. AsuIno too…_

_Maybe I should let you guys vote._

_(Btw…update schedules are posted in my profile. Any changes will be posted there too.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty

(f) _"You have to go with me." Karin tapped her hands on the desk, creating one of the most annoying sounds Sasuke ever heard in his life. "Protect your wife…protect your kid… and see our son."_

"_As I said, I don't believe that we have a son Karin." He stated for the hundredth time. Karin was becoming crazier with every word she was saying. It was like she was almost…not Karin. She would act superior and coy then a frightened woman the next—especially if he saw the loopholes on her stories._

"_Then why don't you see for yourself?"_

"_Then leave my family without my protection?" He crossed his arms. "Don't take me for a fool."_

"_What if I tell you that coming with me will protect your family?"_

_Later that night, Sasuke watched as his wife was curled next to him on the bed. She was sleeping soundly but there was a frown on her face—like she knew something was wrong. With a small sigh, he leaned and kissed her on the forehead, making the contact longer than necessary._

"_Be strong wife." He found himself whispering as he slowly removed her arm that was coiled around his waist. When he was successful in removing himself from her side without waking her up, he slowly reached for his katana under the bed and slung it unceremoniously over his shoulder._

_Then he leaped out of the window. _(f)

Hinata clenched her fists together as she chewed her inside cheek. She was sitting on her father's right while Hanabi was on the left. In clan meetings, her sister usually held the right position for status. Hanabi was the clan head in training while she was nothing but a disowned heiress.

But now, she was the Uchiha matriarch, acting not only as a Hyuga main branch member but a representative for two of the mightiest clans in Konoha. The Uchiha may be down to three, but there was no denying that she and Sasuke were going to be the foundation that was going to mold the future of two Kekkei genkais—assuming that they held both in their possession.

"Hinata-sama…" One Hyuga elder said. "You're husband…"

Neji was next to her and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. She was glad that her cousin's presense somehow helps her morally. Tenten was now considered a Hyuga family but she was still not allowed—or how the elders put it, "her presence was not requested" in clan meetings since she will never posses the Byakugan. It was really rude on the Hyuga clan's side but the weapon mistress seems not to mind.

"He will return…not as a traitor but a man with reason." She stated, very proud that she was not stuttering. Sasuke mentioned it to her a few times before that every time she was angry or driven with purpose, her confidence was boosted and her stuttering stops.

"But it has been two weeks." The elder looked at Hiashi as if asking for back up, unfortunately for him, Hiashi was just impassive—arms crossed and eyes closed, listening to the argument with the mindset of a leader. "Hinata-sama…your husband disappeared with a _woman_." The elder gave emphasis to the last word and a soft chorus of whispers can be heard all around the room. "Not to say that it was an old comrade of Sasuke-sama's…not so good past."

Hinata shook her head. "I said…he will explain his reasons when he gets back."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Hinata frowned. "Can I ask…what is your point in this matter…Hyu-Jiisama?"

The elder looked around the other elders before speaking. Hinata knew instantly that they have already discussed the matter without her. So this was not a meeting for discussion after all….this was for confirmation and decision giving. "Well first, I have to give emphasis that Sasuke-sama in now a Hyuga clan member through marriage…and he has legal claims to your son."

"And?"

"Because Sasuke-sama's intentions are yet unclear…we doesn't want him to have a full claim to your son since the Hyuga's have also the right. The boy has the Byakugan too…not only the sharingan. We want to have access to your son's—"

"My son is not a thing to be discussed like this." Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"So as the council and you—as a Hyuga under our orders—requests you to accept divorce."

The color drained from the bluenette's face. Even Neji seems surprised at the statement for he suddenly rose from his chair and stood next to her. "You are asking me to divorce my husband…without proof?" The word came out more of a yell but she doesn't care. "Why would I do that—"

"Nee-chan." Hanabi interrupted. "Hear him out first…okay?" Hanabi said it without rudeness but with a weary smile. "Please?"

"Are you aware of this Hanabi?" Hinata snapped, shocking everyone—including her— inside the room. She never snaps…and she was never rude to her sister. She loves Hanabi very much. "It seems like you have discussed this without me."

"She is the official clan head…though still in training and accepting guidance from your father." One of the elders butted in. Wrinkled face contorted in anger at her sudden temper. "You should—"

"And this is my husband you are discussing...my marriage and my son's future." Hinata never knew she has the guts to talk back to an elder. She inwardly flinched at her sudden bad manners but she has no choice. She has to defend Sasuke. "Let me remind you that I am not entirely under you now. I am an Uchiha."

"Hinata-sama…don't push us in disowning you again…forever out of the clan." Another elder threatened."You should have the cursed mark but we agreed to give you consideration because—"

Hinata laughed dryly, her gentle voice a contrast to the harsh tones around the room. "Out of the clan? Do you think that will have any effect on me? I am not a caged bird and taking me out of the Hyuga will be like taking me out of a prison." Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to meet the white orbs of her father. "No one touches my son and no one ever…try to order me about my marriage. I believe in my husband and he will never, ever going to let me or my son down."

"Hinata-sama…"

"And if you try anything without my knowledge…you might find a rogue Hyuga on your hands." With those last words, she stormed out of the room, Neji hot on her heels. Leaving the clan meeting room without consent from the head was considered very rude and highly offensive but Hinata knew that she has to make a point.

She has to defend her family.

Hiashi opened his eyes and his lips smiled an amused smile. "If she only showed that side of her a few years back…It would have been perfect for an heiress."

"Hinata-sama…" Neji called, grabbing her arm. "Wait."

"I'm going back to the Uchiha compound Nii-san." She tried to pull away. She doesn't want to stay here anymore.

"Sasuke said that you have to stay here and—"

"I can't stay here. Itachi can't stay here." She looked up to her cousin with weary eyes. She was tired…all the mental strain was beginning to take its toll. She really needs her husband right now. "My husband could be in danger at this very moment and all my clan did was to plan and talk about divorce and my son's Kekkei genkai. It's only the fact that I t-trust Naruto-kun to bring him back that is stopping me for going out there and look for him myself."

Her cousin stared at her determined eyes before sighing. Hinata has that look on her eyes again. That look that could make anyone back down and agree to her will. That look that was too soft yet full of determination and purpose.

So strong.

"Fine." Neji agreed. "But my wife and I will stay with you at your house. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded her head lightly.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked, suddenly missing the little boy who he also treated as his own son.

"With Shikamaru…he wants to play with little Shikara."

"I see…" Neji. "Do you want me to—Hinata-sama?" The woman suddenly blanched and she raised her hand to her forehead, pressing a nerve. "Anything wrong?" He held her arm more securely, noticing for the first time that her fingers felt so cold. Out of instinct, he warmed it with his hands.

"I…I feel dizzy." Hinata's eyes rolled upwards and her knees suddenly felt weak. "I…I—"

She collapsed on the Hyuga prodigy's arms.

-o-o-o-

Naruto squinted, eyes still unbelieving. "No way…you feel that? It's Teme's chakra and…and something else."

Lee frowned and he edged closer to the Uzumaki, his green clothing a bright conflict against Naruto's orange overalls. With all the shock and confusion, he did what he thought was the most logical thing to do.

He waved at the mini-Sasuke.

"Hey kid!" He called, giving Naruto a glance before leaping three times to close the distance between him and the boy. When he was in front of the young Sasuke-look alike, he noticed that the boy's black hair has a few streaks of red. After a few blinks, he stepped back.

He swore that he felt some Uzumaki chakra inside the kid…red chakra enveloped by black. "Uhm…hello kid. What's your name?"

The kid blinked.

"I'm Lee… can I ask what are you doing alone in the forest? It's dangerous you know…"

The kid smiled.

"Oh…you are really cute but you—holy shi—" Lee ducked just in time to avoid a chakra-wrapped chain that came out of the boy's back. It should have hit him on the head. "Naruto! Shino! Get back!"

The kid continued to smile, revealing sharp canines. He suddenly has a wild look on his face that all three Konohans knew that he was not a normal child. Coils of chains wrapped in red chakra emerged from his back, moving in a deadly dance around the clearing.

"Uzumaki blood." Naruto said with dread. If the child was an Uchiha..with Uzumaki healing powers, it was going to be a hard one…and embarrassing too. Imagine the future Hokage and two of Konoha's finest—beaten by a child. To his defense, with that Uzumaki sealing and healing ability, the child was a one-man army.

Or in the child's case, a one-boy army.

"There's something different about this kid…" Shino let his beetles return to his body for he knew that even with strong chakra, the beetles were no match for Uzumaki chains. The chakra was just so strong; they would be dissolved immediately. Pulling out a kunai from his weapon holster, he threw.

The child gasped when it hit him on the arm, just a graze. He did it on purpose for he doesn't want to kill but just to inflict small pain to make the young boy backed a little. Sasuke's mini-me was too aggressive for his own good. Besides, he was just a child.

"Naruto." Lee called. "Is this Sasuke and that Uzumaki's…?"

Naruto produced a few shadow clones and let it ran around the clearing. It was for distraction purposes for just like the Aburame—he knew Shino missed on purpose—he could not bring himself to hurt a kid. As the future Hokage, he vowed to be a protector and killing a mere child was not really a good start. "I don't know Lee…I don't know."

"And why is he attacking us?"

"Because those green tights are annoying." A new voice said and everyone looked up. Naruto suddenly grinned and Lee—even with the earlier insult—beamed. Shino was the only one at the moment to be focusing all of his attention to the young boy, whose sealing chains were still hovering above them with dangerous chakra.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was perched on the highest tree branch, katana glinting on his right hand. The Uchiha was filthy, dried mud and matted blood adorned his clothes and face. There were also bruises and a few wounds. "Now you decided to show up!"

Sasuke leaped and landed next to the three. He sighed. "This is the last one."

"Is that your…son Teme?"

"Sort of." Sasuke avoided a chain by ducking. Grabbing Naruto's collar, he pushed him away to avoid another that suddenly came out of nowhere. It smacked him on the chest and it sent him flying backwards, only to stop when he hit a nearby tree. On a flash, Naruto and Shino were beside him, helping him up while Lee tried to engage their young opponent in a distraction of taijutsu and kunai blades.

"What do you mean sort of?" Naruto asked. "That kid looks like you and he has Uzumaki sealing chains! Oy! Are you saying that you escaped Konoha and ran off with Karin because you have some unknown child?" Leave it to Sasuke to be so full of surprises—but this time—he surprised him enough that he almost has a heart attack coming. "And is that child attacking us because he learned that his father is a bastard?"

Shino's head swiveled to the side, glare hidden behind the dark glasses. "If we survive this Sasuke, I'm going to kill you."

The reaction of his two friends made Sasuke scoffed. Wiping the blood from his lip, he looked at the Aburame. "I did not ran away to leave Hinata for Karin…I will never do that. And besides, are you not supposed to be happy if that was real? Then you can have my wife for yourself."

"Oy… Sasuke." Naruto looked at Shino wearily.

In truth, Sasuke doesn't mean to sound like a jerk. Shino was Hinata's best friend and actually grew one to be one of his closest. It was just that days of fatigue and hunger and pain from his wounds that every little thing ticks him off. He has been out for more almost sixteen days…hunting and killing his and Karin's "little sons."

The experience was actually weird…killing clones that looks like him.

For the first time, Sasuke saw Shino's lips formed into a smirk. It should have been covered by his long cloaked but it seems like Sasuke was really intended to see it. The wind blew just in time to reveal the Aburame's mouth. "Then don't wait for that day to come Uchiha."

"Uhm…guys." Lee called, still wheeling around. He was almost like a green blur to everyone's eyes. "Is this really the time to chat?"

"Come on Sasuke…can you at least tell us who that child is? Who freakishly looks like you by the way?" Naruto was still hesitant about hurting a young boy so he was not really making a move for any attack. Squeezing himself between the Aburame and Uchiha—just to give them space—he grabbed Sasuke's sleeve. "Would you at least enlighten us?"

"That's a clone made up of my DNA and Karin's." Sasuke answered simply, watching as Lee flew backwards. The last clone was really tough but like the others, brainless. "I thought you would know that by now."

"But that's a young boy!"

"That's an experiment. Designed to kill and destroy. It has the body of a human but with brains of a mouse. It can't feel pain…" Sasuke explained as best as he could with a few words. "Now don't hesitate to kill it."

Naruto clicked his tongue and pulled out a kunai. "Looks human to me."

The Uchiha scoffed. "Say that after he kills you."

-o-

Sasuke removed his bloody shirt, revealing more bruises and cuts on his chest and back. The three supposed to be 'Uchiha lookers'—as Naruto put it—stared and as usual, it was the Uzumaki who opened his mouth first. "Hey Teme…now that you killed your clone. Mind telling us the reason that you disappeared?"

"I have some business to do."

"Oh yeah? What business that you have to leave Hina-chan? You should have seen her Teme." When Naruto said it, Sasuke's heart felt like it was being cleaved into two, he did not let it show on his face however. "The Hyuga clan is making this hard for her…and the Konohan elders too."

Lee stretched his arms, his green sleeves torn. "Yeah…I heard Tenten mentioned it. Hinata-chan's having a really hard time. Neji won't even leave her side…she has no one to rely right now without you Sasuke. We have friends back there but it is different with you."

"I have to do it."

"Oh yeah?" Shino's tone of voice was a challenge. Out of the three 'rescuers' he was the one who was very pissed at Sasuke. He somehow suspects that Sasuke's disappearance has something to do with that visit to the Uzumaki woman…that time when he advised Sasuke not to.

"It's for my family."

"Elaborate."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the Aburame's interrogation. He was tired and he doesn't like the way bug boy was talking to him. Tilting his head to the side, he faced Hinata's ex-teammate. "I have no choice. They threatened my family…Konoha too if I didn't come alone. One slip on my part might put Itachi and Hinata in danger. That Karin—she was a clone, made out of the real Karin's DNA cells…she was a messenger of some sort and was ordered to do anything in her power to make me go with her. Even as a clone, her creator did something with her brain to make Karin's memories her own."

"What happened to the real Karin?"

Sasuke threw his bloody shirt on Naruto's face. "Far away from here….maybe with her own family or still a nomad. I don't know…it's been years. I never saw her after the war. It was a shame her DNA was used for some sick trick. Karin may be annoying but she knows how to care."

Naruto scratched his arm, wanting for the stinging sensation to go away. A chain hit him earlier at the exact spot and the Kyuubi's chakra was making him heal fast, but he could still feel a bit of pain. "But you should've told us…at least Hina."

"She won't let me leave if she knew." Sasuke answered. "She won't allow it…and the moment I stepped out of the village, there was no guarantee for my safety for I am planning on a killing the real culprit. At least if I died, everyone will tell her that I left her for some woman...she has to accept that sooner or later and move on. If she knew the real reason and something bad happens to me, she's going to carry it for the rest of her life and be miserable."

"You are doing what your older brother did Teme." Naruto said. "You realize that?"

"And now I understand how he really feels. " The Uchiha agreed. It was better to be hated by someone you love as long as they were safe. His little escapade has a lot or risks and one of them was never coming back to Hinata and his son, also to his still unborn child. "But I have to do it."

Shino uncrossed his arms from his chest. "Who is the man behind all this?"

"Kabuto. He managed to create a few clones with my DNA—I don't know where the hell he got my cells….maybe Orochimaru's old labs or something, then played with it and created my little sons or brothers or whatever you call them. They were blood thirsty creatures and I have no choice but to end them."

"Where's the Karin clone?" It was Lee.

"Dead…just like the snake's apprentice."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. One chap to go! Yippie!_

_-crazygurl12_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty-One

(f) _Hinata pressed her palms on top of Sasuke's bleeding chest. It was their first time on a mission together and they were suddenly ambushed. One thing led to another and here he was now, lying on the grass around the dead bodies that he mostly killed. There were more than eight shuriken on his midsection and one blade in particular landed on his chest, destroying an artery and making him bleed so fast it was frightening to watch._

_Sasuke was not bad in a fight…he was in fact very skilled and stronger than their ambushers combined. Sasuke was not clumsy either—he was very graceful—but the knowledge that he was very strong and very fast was making him more and more confident in the battlefield. It makes him forget that he was as vulnerable just like his enemies are…_

_And that he was made of flesh that could be wounded and destroyed._

_Now she just wanted to scream at him for being impulsive._

_Sasuke coughed blood, staining his lips and chin. It pushed her to the brink of panic but she tried to control herself. If she lost her wits now, it would be the end for Sasuke. She has tried basic medical jutsus on him but failed. His wounds were beyond the basics, but there was no medic nin that could do something about his situation right now._

"_Don't move too much." She told him. Even with dangerous wounds, the Uchiha still managed to move his hands, plucking the shuriken one by one like it was the most normal thing to do. "Sasuke!" She almost yelled. "Stop doing that!"_

"_They might have poison." He stated, voice rough and strained._

"_No poison." She activated her bloodline limit a few seconds ago and there was no hint of poison from any of those blades. For that, she was extremely thankful. "Please…j-just stay still." Never in her nineteen years was she thrown in this kind of situation and it was really scary. "Sasuke-kun… stay still."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the grass. After a few more seconds, he was starting to wheeze and his breathing labored. Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai again and checked his body. His heart was starting to slow down and his lungs beginning to be drown by his own blood._

_This was bad…very bad._

_Acting now out of pure instinct and adrenaline, she grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on the deep wound on his chest. She then took off her green standard vest and leveled his head up with it. Scrambling to kneel beside his head, she touched his blood-soaked lips with trembling hands._

_She took a deep breath and placed her lips above his parted ones. After moments that felt like eternity, she raised her head and spat the blood from her mouth. She did it a few more times before grabbing a kunai from her leg holster and ripped his black shirt in a single stroke._

_With her byakugan, she identified the deep wounds from the minor ones. Ripping her own standard inner shirt, she ripped it into long shreds, making a makeshift bandage. She has a few medical supplies on her traveling pack but they were lost in the moment of battle so she did the next thing that entered her mind._

_She scanned the dead enemy nins for healing kits._

_When she found one, she grabbed the pack from the dead body and ran back to Sasuke in an almost frenzied state. She tore the pack with a kunai and gasped in relief when she saw a few antiseptic and blood-clotting drugs. She bit the lid off one vial and poured the contents on Sasuke's chest wound. She heard him groan._

_She then used her destroyed shirt to wrap his wounds to help with the bleeding. After making sure that the bandages were on place, she crawled back to his head and sucked the blood that might choke him through his mouth. He was bleeding internally so his lungs might drown._

"_Stay with me okay?" She told him. "Stay with me Sasuke."_

"_I'm staying."_

_Hinata stopped and her eyes went to his face, wondering if she heard right or maybe it was just because she was already on the verge of panic. But whichever it was, she decided to humor the words. "Good. Stay with me…just stay with me. That's all I ask."_

"_I'll stay with you."_

_Right…Sasuke's being delirious._

"_Okay…I'll take y-you word for that." She said, desperate to keep him talking. "You are as good as your words…right Sasuke?"_

"_You are as good as your words too…right Hinata?"_

"_Hai. Stay with me." _(f)

Hinata dry-swallowed the pills that Sakura gave her yesterday. The pinkette said that they were supplements and good for her pregnancy. It would help with her fatigue. She fainted yesterday and Sakura assured her that it was normal for her body since it was adjusting again. Her **_chakra_** was also being minimized in order to give way for another new chakra that was growing inside.

That and her mental struggle with Sasuke's disappearance.

"Kaa-san." Young Itachi pulled her shirt. "K-Kaa-san."

She looked down on her son and smiled. The boy was glistening with sweat because he had been running around the house, playing with Shikamaru's daughter. Temari came to visit and brought the little Shikara just to chat and to see how she was doing after the word about her being brought to the hospital by Neji spread out.

Temari and Shikara left just minutes ago.

"Let me wipe your face." Hinata pulled a small handkerchief from her skirt pocket and kneeled to face her son by eye level. Yesterday, she told him the news about his future sibling and Itachi suddenly became hyper. He was screaming joyfully around the house and his shy demeanor lost in a moment of excitement.

He even demanded that she 'make' his new baby sibling a girl.

Itachi squirmed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and nose. Gently, she turned him around to lift up his shirt and placed the thin cloth on his back. "There. Now why don't you go to your room and grab a new shirt? You're aunt Tenten is sitting by the Koi pond. You can keep her company."

"Arigatou." The child muttered before running off, leaving her to smile at such display of innocence. Straightening up, Hinata rubbed a throbbing vein near her eye. Her normal chakra flow was being altered so she was mostly affected near her bloodline limit.

Then she started to hum.

It was a soft monotonous humming, just to help her ease her mind a little and closing her to the harsh reality for even just a few seconds. There was no denying that she needed a break from all these problems…from all the strain of her clan being dumped on her shoulders. "I need you right now Sasuke." She whispered after the hum died in her lips.

"I'm here."

Hinata wheeled around, startled and suddenly aware of the presence that she was looking for in more than two weeks... the presence that gives her strength to face all the problems ahead. "Sasu..."

Sasuke was standing a few feet away from her. He was filthy, with grime on his face and dark stains on his shirt that she suspected to be dried blood. He was sporting a bruised lip and he was holding his right arm in a strained manner that implies he was hurt. With a grimace, he limped towards her.

She just watched him, stunned.

"Hinata…" He said her name and it brought her back to her senses. With an inaudible cry, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him…wanting to feel that he was real and breathing. She had imagined him a lot in the past days and she did not trust her sight right now. "Oww…" She heard him say when he was pushed back by her weight, making them both tumble on the floor.

Sasuke groaned in obvious pain and she scrambled away from him. "Gomen!" She gasped, touching his bruised cheek. "Y-you're hurt! You have wounds and…and…we need to get you in the hospital!"

"No." Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at her worried ones. "No."

"Sasuke you need to—"

"Don't you wanna hear the reason I left?" He asked, grabbing her arm to steady her since she was so nervous she was starting to shake. To Sasuke's surprise, Hinata shook her head and she touched his hands. She then pulled them up and brought them to her lips before answering.

"I trust you."

Sasuke blinked then carefully propped his battered body up in order to reach her. She was crying now and he gently took her inside his arms, letting her rest her face on his chest. "I smell bad." He admitted. He was stinking of sweat, blood, and dust.

"I don't care." Was her muffled voice and he chuckled. His wife was like a little kid when upset…she was even worse than their son. Talking about their son… he removed his chin from her head and looked down. She seemed to guess what he was about ask so she pointed to the door on their left. "Itachi is playing by the Koi pond with Tenten."

"Tenten's here?"

"Hai. Sasu…did Naruto-kun…?"

"Yeah…we came home together." Sasuke closed his eyes, too tired to even move. "Whatever it was that bothered us have been taken care of so you don't have to worry anymore okay?"

"H-hai." She smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "I know it has something to do with that."

Their reunion was interrupted when a pregnant Tenten with Itachi entered the room. The weapon mistress smiled upon seeing Sasuke, who gave her a nod in return.

Itachi shouted a joyful "Tou-san!" before running heads on to his parents, leaping before he could reach them then landing on his father's outstretched arms. "Otou-san stinks…d-dattebayo!"

**_A few months later…_**

Ino dragged a whining Hokage by the ear and pushed him to the rest of their friends who were waiting for any news of Tenten and Sakura's labor. It was such a coincidence that the two were now about to give birth at the same time. Tenten was not due for another month so she was giving birth to a premature baby.

The stabbing incident a few months ago may have something to do with the early labor but Ino assured them all that Tenten's baby was going to be okay. Many babies were born into this world premature so there was nothing to worry about.

With a grimace, the Yamanaka—who was also sporting a baby bump—glared at the others. "Make sure this idiot doesn't sneak into the room. I have two women in there and I can't concentrate with Naruto being so loud and running around the place."

Naruto was making a funny face. "But you permitted Sasuke the last time! You are so unfair Ino-chan!" He whined while dusting himself. He looked at the rest of his former classmates to earn their pity. "You should not be doing that to a Hokage right? I am the Hokage!"

Kiba rested his arm around Naruto. The Hokage was wearing nothing but a shirt and his sweat pants—not such a presentable cloth for a newly proclaimed Hokage but no one bothered to mention it. "Believe me…you don't want to mess with her. I have been in that way before and it's painful." Diverting his gaze to his wife, Kiba smiled. "Go on dear…I'll hold him back."

Hinata was sitting on the bench and was sandwiched between Sasuke and Shino. She nudged her husband gently by the side. When she was sure that she got his attention, she pointed a finger at Neji who was standing by the door like a statue. The Hyuga prodigy did not even bother to move a single muscle ever since Tenten was brought inside the delivery room. "Talk to him." She said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Hinata frowned. "Can't you see his worried Sasu? Please talk to Nii-san. He looks…" She glanced at Neji and his more than usual pale complexion. "Bad."

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "I am enjoying myself too much." He leaned on his wife's side, actually bored. His only entertainment was watching Neji slowly grinding his poise to oblivion. So much for coolness. "Itachi…" He called instead to the young boy who was sitting at the farthest right with Shikamaru's daughter.

"I think I heard this conversation before." Shino muttered but decided not to elaborate. Naruto's whines could still be heard and he sighed. So much for the peace and quiet in hospital these days…

After a few hours of waiting and keeping up with Naruto's whines and Neji's sudden outbursts, each of them returned to their homes with faint smiles on their faces. Sakura and Naruto now have a little baby boy who they named Narumi. The Hokage has screamed it all round the hospital so everybody knows it by now. The baby has a blonde hair like his dad with streaks of pink.

Neji and Tenten have a baby girl with brown eyes. It was a relief actually, for she was going to be safe from any cursed mark. The new parents decided to name her Hinare. It was a beautiful name and Hinata cannot help but agree. When Itachi saw the baby, he proclaimed that he was going to be a very good Nii-san and protect the baby girl with all his might…much to everyone's delight.

Tenten even commented that it was like her and Neji all over again.

"You have to report now?" Hinata asked Sasuke who was standing by the door, watching her tuck their son to bed. Straightening up after making sure that Itachi was asleep, she walked towards him. "It's late."

"Naruto wants me to take over for the meantime. "He explained. "He said Sakura needs him and he can't focus on his work with his wife still weak from child birth…and I still have to check the papers that the Kumo nins delivered earlier. It's about Kho's release next week."

"Oh…I see. That's good. Kho-Niisan will be very happy to return to his clan after so long…"

"I'll be home for breakfast." He pulled her arm and bend down, letting his lips touch the bulge on her belly. "So cook me something delicious."

Hinata pouted. "That's what y-you said the last time."

"I promise I'll make it this time." He assured her, loving the way she pouts. It was so cute. "Hey…" He pretended to study her appearance from head to foot. "Are you growing fat?"

"I'm not."

"You are. Your feet look like pumpkins.

"Sasu! I am not fat." It was said with a giggle though so Sasuke smirked and straightened up. With a devilish smile, he advanced a few steps towards her so he could pin her to the wall, her baby bump in between. Hinata continued to giggle and she wards him off playfully. "Sasuke-kun…y-you—"

"I'm glad you made me do that promise." He said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"W-What promise?"

"To stay with you."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_Epilogue_

_Itachi looked around the Uchiha compound and sighed. He needs his mother and she was nowhere to be seen anywhere the place. Spotting his sister Sasuna, he walked towards her. The Uchiha woman was talking to her husband who was trying to make their baby stop crying._

"_What's the matter with my niece?" Itachi asked, touching the newly tattooed red strips on the baby's cheeks. Sasuna was married to an Inouzuka—the son of their parent's long time friends, Ino and Kiba—and as a member, their daughter should now be marked with the fang-insignia._

"_I don't know." Sasuna answered, running her slender hands on her blue hair. "Maybe she's hungry."_

_Inochin smiled weakly and looked at Itachi. "Fatherhood." The Inouzuka shook his head. "Where's your wife Itachi? You two should be preparing for the ceremony. You are going to be proclaimed as clan head now…you should be well groomed."_

_Sasuna laughed. "Nii-san doesn't need to be groomed. He has been making the ladies swoon ever since he was a born."_

_Itachi placed his hand on Sasuna's head. His sister surprisingly looks like their mother but in case of attitude, they were the exact opposites. She was really noisy and loves to tease, unlike their Kaa-san who was soft spoken and very gentle. "Stop it. Sasuna." He sighed. "Shikara's with our son. Maybe she's inside the house or something."_

"_I agree!" A voice chimed in. When Itachi tilted his head back, he almost rolled his eyes when he saw his cousin, Hinare Hyuga passing by and carrying a basket full of fruits. "Nii-san is the bomb! I remember Sakuru-Neechan being crazy all about him."_

"_Oy…Hinare." Itachi sighed. The last thing that he wanted for them to do was digging the issue of his old flame out when he was still a teenager. He and Sakuru became an item yes, but both realized that they were better off as best friends…and no matter what their past issues are, their friendship could never be broken. It's a bond forged by their parents before them and they would gladly continue that connection. "Don't let Sakuru's husband hear you."_

_Hinata smiled when she saw Sasuke sitting crossed legged on the grass. She has been looking for him and somehow knew that she was going to find him here, in the Uchiha clan's graveyard…next to his brother's grave. Letting her fingers ran on her blue hair—now with streaks of white—she cleared her throat to announce her presence. Sasuke did not look back but said her name. "Hina."_

"_You are needed back in the compound. Itachi is looking for you. The Hokage will be arriving shortly too."_

"_Hn. Dobe is always late."_

_She sat next to him. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"_

"_Telling my old clan that somehow, the Uchiha is slowly rising from the ashes." The Uchiha head answered, his voice a deep booming sound in the silent place. "And that I have fulfilled my brother's wish to help mold the next generation of Uchihas."_

"_And now your firstborn is taking over." Hinata smiled and touched his arm. Sasuke looks like his father now—she has seen the old head in old pictures. It was just like a cycle really…for Itachi now looks like Sasuke's double when he was in his twenties. "Well you did a good job."_

"_I have a good wife."_

_They looked at each other and smiled. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hinata looked down with a flushed face. No matter how many years that they lived together, she could never stare long at Sasuke's obsidian eyes. They were just too intense for her._

_Sasuke chuckled. "You never change."_

-**end**-

_Another fanfic done! Thank you for keeping up with Sweet Union guys… if you have any questions or anything…feel free to pm me okay?_

_Long live SasuHina!_

_-crazygurl12 a.k.a. crazychan (Lol…someone called me that in one of the reviews and I like it.)_


End file.
